Les Poufsouffles contre attaquent
by Super Ananas
Summary: Hello lecteur anonyme, je suis Alexie Bower en 5e année à Poudlard. Je porte les couleurs jaune et noir. Oui vous savez, celles des blaireaux, les nuls de l'école, les mauvais en tout, bon à rien. Quoique, nous au moins on ne trempe pas dans des trafics de drogue. Quel trafic ? Lisez donc cet histoire, vous verrez que les Poufsouffles peuvent aussi botter les fesses avec classes !
1. Chapter 1

**Petite intro :**

Voilà, c'est ma première fanfic, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour comprendre le fonctionnement du site, mais bon après avoir bataillé une semaine, j'ai réussi enfin ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à mettre une petite review pour me dire si vous trouver ça sympa ou bien si un truc dérange, bah aussi, je ne suis pas contre la critique constructive.

Il y aura en gros un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, j'ai un peu d'avance donc pas de soucis, je tiendrai les délais. ^^

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée**

2011, aujourd'hui, l'humanité a fait d'énorme progrès, des moyens de communication rapides, des soins de plus en plus efficaces, une vie de plus en plus longue et libre... Un vent de modernisation souffle sur tous les continents de la planète. Partout ? Non, une petite région résiste et résistera toujours contre l'envahisseur. Un endroit où l'électricité n'est même pas envisagée, où les principes de la physique et de la chimie sont bafoués. Oui un endroit résiste encore et toujours à l'évolution préférant rester coincé au Moyen-Age, s'éclairer à la bougie et écrire sur des parchemins extrêmement chers avec des pots d'encre et des plumes d'oie à la con ! Évidemment vous l'aurez deviné, je parle de cette magnifique, de cette prestigieuse école qu'est Poudlard. Un endroit sans internet, sans réseau, sans télévision. Juste des livres, des bougies et des sorciers. Et c'est dans cet endroit que j'étudie. Oui ! oui, on peut dire elle a trop de la chance, elle va à Poudlard, elle fait de la maaagie ! Blablabla... Non ! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Moi, Alexie Bower, 15 ans en 5e année de Poufsouffle, je dis non ! Ce n'est pas une chance d'étudier dans une école qui se remet avec peine de sa guerre, et surtout ce n'est pas une chance de vivre comme au XIIIe siècle, c'est limite si les toilettes ne se résumeraient pas à une cabane au fond du jardin.

Je suis issue d'une famille moldue, enfin ma mère surtout, parce que mon père je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il est. Un sorcier sûrement mort durant la guerre avec Voldemort, mais qui a eu le temps de m'inscrire dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Et non, je n'ai pas peur de prononcer Voldemort, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avant mon entrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie en 2007 je n'en avais jamais entendu parler et maintenant, il est mort, alors quel est l'intérêt de s'effrayer d'une ombre ? Enfin ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que j'ai été nourrie à la télévision, à l'internet, aux jeux vidéo et au réseau, et que c'est devenue mon air, mon eau, ma drogue. Alors bien sur, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, étant une jeune fille désabusée et sceptique croyant plus à la science qu'à la magie, je l'ai jetée dans la poubelle pensant à une mauvaise blague. Et puis quand je me suis retrouvée noyée sous des flots de lettres cachetées à la cire, j'ai décidé de me rendre sur ce chemin de traverse, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment il fallait faire. Enfin si, on m'avait gentiment donné quelques instructions, ainsi que de la poudre de cheminette, mais ça avait l'air tellement ridicule...

Et puis j'ai tenté et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi débile que la fois où je me suis retrouvée sous la cheminée, une poignée de cendre dans les mains à hurler « Chemin de traverse », tout en étant filmée par ma mère pour se moquer de moi et montrer ça à mes futures copains, et quand elle m'a vue disparaître pour de vrai, elle est tombée dans les pommes. Ensuite ce fut une suite de situations totalement saugrenues, à discuter avec des gobelins comptables même pas verts comme dans tout bon livre fantastique, à me trimbaler avec des sac de pièces, dont le système d'équivalence était aussi logique qu'était la création de l'ornithorynque, donc pas logique du tout. Et puis bon sang, il pourrait envisager de faire des cartes de crédit, parce que ça pèsent lourd au bout d'un certain temps ces tas de gallions d'or, de mornilles d'argent et de noises de bronze. Enfin à l'époque, j'étais moins cynique, en réalité, j'étais carrément euphorique. Surtout quand je suis allée m'acheter une baguette magique, en orme, 32 cm, plutôt souple, avec un crin de licorne.

Puis est arrivé le moment de prendre le train, sur une voie qui n'existait pas. Mais bon là aussi, j'avais eu droit à quelques explications, foncer entre les piliers du quai 9 et 10 de la gare de King's cross. Ma mère, après la mésaventure de la cheminée, s'est décidée de prendre au sérieux tous ces « trucs magiques ». Et pour ma sécurité elle voulait tester tous les piliers qu'on croiserait. Au premier pilier, elle a foncé tête baissée, pour se le prendre en pleine face. Imaginez la scène, une femme d'affaires d'âge moyen, se retrouvant allongée par terre après avoir percuté un pilier, le nez en sang, et des passants chuchotant « alcoolique », « droguée » ou « mère indigne ». Là je crois que c'est le moment où ma mère s'est sentie vraiment débile et par la même occasion moi aussi. Mais bon, mis a part ça, ça a été assez simple de trouver le quai du Poudlard express, à partir du moment où l'on avait trouvé une famille de sorcier à suivre. Après tout, qui d'autre se balade avec 150 kg de bagages et un hibou ? Et plus le temps passe, plus je les reconnais facilement, en tout cas les sorciers de sang-pur. Ils sont habillés de la façon la plus ridicule possible, ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte que les vêtements dont ils s'affublent, aucun moldu sain d'esprit ne les mettrait aujourd'hui. Mais passons, les fautes de mauvais goût vestimentaire de mes camarades seraient trop longues à traiter. Même si moi-même, je ne suis pas un modèle de mode, mes vêtements de garçon passent inaperçus au moins. Vint ensuite le moment du départ, ma mère pleurant en me voyant partir tout en répétant cette litanie que tous parents prononcent à chaque étape de notre vie, « Ils grandissent si vite. Je me souviens encore (insérer un moment très gênant de votre enfance que vous auriez souhaité oublier). »

Je me suis retrouvée dans un compartiment, avec d'autres petites pré-ados, parlant un langage codé et évitant mon regard comme la peste. A ce qu'il paraît, j'aurais un regard glacial, il me donnerait un air hautain et désabusé. Peut-être la couleur, bleu clair, où bien mes sourcils, je n'en sais rien. Ce fut donc 7 longues heures de babillage sorcier incompréhensible et d'indifférence, il faut dire que je n'avais pas non plus fait l'effort de sortir de ma bulle, premièrement parce que j'étais timide, deuxièmement parce que ces filles me donnaient la chair de poule, trop enthousiastes, trop parfaites et surtout trop extraterrestres, et puis les filles je les trouvais toujours un peu chiantes.

Enfin, me voilà 5 ans plus tard, dans cette même cabine, à attendre mes camarades de la maison Poufsouffle, les blaireaux comme on nous appelle affectueusement dans l'école. Chaque année je suis la première arrivée dans le train, j'ai toujours eu horreur d'être en retard, et rater le Poudlard Express fait partie de l'un de mes pires cauchemars. Harry Potter en revanche, était connu pour toujours être limite avec les horaires du train, du coup la plupart des élèves font pareil. Oui c'est très hype, trop cool, de faire tout comme Harry Potter. C'est la Pottermania à Poudlard. Tous les petits sorciers rêvent d'être à Griffondor, de dormir dans le lit du héros, d'aimer et de détester les mêmes matières que lui. Il y a aussi quelques jeunes filles qui désirent ressembler à Hermione Granger. En gros tous les ans, on voit arriver un groupe de mini-Harry et de mini-Hermione en première année, parfois de mini-Weasley. Et puis en grandissant ils comprenaient que c'était complètement idiot de rejouer la guerre des clones. Mais ça laisse des marques, aussi la mode des lunettes rondes est toujours d'actualité, être une grosse tête c'est cool et surtout quand on est pas à Griffondor, on a raté sa vie. Alors là, c'est la chose la plus flagrante dans l'école, les winner sont en rouge et or, tous les autres sont là pour les mettre en valeur. Une des raison pour lesquelles ces élèves me répugnent, c'est comme s'ils avaient participé à la bataille finale, alors que non, ils ne sont pas différents de l'adolescent moyen, ils sont limites plus abrutis même, toujours à foncer la tête la première, et à prôner les traditions sorcières, « préservons notre culture ! A bas la mondialisation ! », ils ressembleraient presque à des Serpentard en moins intelligents, ce sont les pires ennemies des ACM, les Amis de la Culture Moldue, dont je fais bien évidemment partie, même si on est 5, mon groupe d'ami et moi en fait.

On fait souvent passer des pétitions pour faire installer internet ou au moins la télé, mais on attire pas trop les foules. Quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas cet élément essentiel de notre temps qu'est internet, j'avais poussé un cri de désespoir qui avait résonné dans tous les couloirs de l'école, rien ne pouvait être plus horrible, mais ce n'était pas fini, j'avais amené ma P5P, une console portable, et il n'y avait pas une seule prise pour la recharger, j'étais scolarisée dans l'enfer sur terre pour les geeks. Mais je n'étais pas seule, un autre hurlement avait fait écho au mien, une autre personne venait de comprendre dans quel horrible endroit il avait atterri. C'est devenu mon premier ami dans ce monde de désolation, Jordan Davis, que ses proches nomment JD, un garçon grand et frêle, les cheveux châtain long, parfois attachés parfois lâchés et des lunettes rondes avec verre photosensible. Les autres élèves pensent qu'elles sont magiques, alors que c'est juste de la science, parfois ils me désespèrent. Comme moi, il était issu d'un monde sans sorcier, aucune personne de son entourage n'en faisait parti. Ce point commun nous a rapproché, en plus du fait que lui aussi était un fan de jeux vidéo, mais surtout un grand fan de film et de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux caméras. Et il ne pouvait pas faire marcher la sienne dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, à cause de cette protection totalement inutile qui empêche tout produit électrique de fonctionner. Mais on avait résolu le problème en hybridant nos précieux appareils, chez un chinois de Pré-au-Lard installé depuis la fin de la guerre contre les forces du mal. Ils fonctionnent désormais sans électricité, juste avec de la magie, le rapport qualité prix est excellent, et son canard laqué est à se damner.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre d'un seul coup, me faisant sursauter et relever les yeux de ma petite P5P. Quand on parle du loup... C'était JD, avec la camera déjà en marche, le viseur pointé sur moi :

_ Salut ! Comment c'étaient les vacances alors ? Contente de retourner à Poudlard ? Commence-t-il à me demander joyeusement.

_Rhaaa, tu sais que j'aime pas être filmée.

Je mets alors ma console portable devant mon visage, et là il me fait son petit cinéma habituel, son regard de chien battu qui me faisait accepter tout et n'importe quoi. Mais comment dire non à cette paire d'yeux chocolat brillants d'enthousiasme ? Je soupire et enlève l'obstacle entre moi et la machine diabolique de Jordan. Et je le vois fier d'avoir encore pu me faire plier, mais un jour il me le paiera, un jour il me le paiera :

_Alors ? Les vacances ? Prête pour notre 5e année, des appréhensions pour le BUSE ?

_Les vacances se sont bien passées, j'ai fais le plein de jeux vidéo et de BD pour tenir et sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais appréhender les examens puisque le travail que je vise ne nécessite pas de grand diplôme.

_Ah oui et quel est donc ce travail ?

_Dis donc, tu vas m'interroger et me filmer comme ça pendant tout le trajet ?

_Seulement si tu ne veux pas répondre. Réplique-t-il.

_Tu sais très bien quels sont mes projets puisque tu fais parti du business.

_Oui mais la caméra ne le sait pas, et cet année j'ai décidé de faire un film sur « Le BUSE, la dure réalité des élèves de 5e année ».

C'est ça le truc de JD, faire un film sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il a toujours sa caméra avec lui. Et il filme ce qui lui semble avoir un intérêt, donc tout en fait.

_Tu n'as qu'à demander à Violet. Elle, elle aime être sous les projecteurs.

JD s'installe sur la banquette d'en face, tout en filmant par la fenêtre :

_Regardez tout ce monde sur le quai, mais malgré cette foule je peux voir Violet Castle mentionnée par notre amie Alexie Bower, fendre la foule. Chaque année cette élève de Poudlard arbore un style des plus détonant avec l'ambiance strict de notre école. Commente-t-il pour son nouveau documentaire.

Il est vrai que l'on pouvait définir Violet ainsi. Détonante, et légèrement folle. Elle aurait presque eu sa place à Griffondor, elle était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas et à appuyer là où ça fait mal. Mais c'est une excellente amie malgré son excentricité, et débordante d'amour comme l'est la plupart des élèves de la maison jaune et noire. On s'est retrouvée dans la même famille, Poufsouffle, nos lits étaient voisins, alors on s'est dit autant devenir amie, et elle semblait avoir un peu plus de personnalité que les 3 autres filles avec qui on partageait la chambre, des filles plutôt peureuses, et naïves. Notre passe-temps à Violet et moi c'est de trouver un moyen de les effrayer, celle qui en fait le plus angoisser à gagner.

Mais revenons au présent, je vois JD braquer sa caméra vers la sortie, une autre personne vient de faire irruption dans notre compartiment. Bien que je m'attendais à Violet, c'est Shaun qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il me fonce dessus et commence à me décoiffer en coinçant ma tête sous son bras musclé de batteur de notre équipe de Quidditch :

_Alors petite tête, je t'ai manqué ? Tu t'es encore coupé les cheveux comme un mec à ce que je vois !

Shaun Addams, un garçon tout en subtilité, lui et moi, c'est chien et chat, on est quasiment jamais d'accord, surtout sur le sujet épineux de son sport favoris.

_Lâches moi ! Sale homme des cavernes !

Je me débats et pince là où je peux. J'entends JD faire une description brève de cette tornade. Cet auto-proclamé brun ténébreux s'est fait une place dans ma vie après notre premier cours de vol. L'un des pires moment de ma vie (pour changer), même la poudre de cheminette vient en second dans ce cas. J'ai toujours eu le vertige, j'ai une peur viscérale des hauteurs. Alors évidemment, à notre premier cours de vol, je n'étais pas très à l'aise, en fait j'étais transpirante, toute blanche et tremblante. Et quand finalement j'ai réussi à enfourcher cet horreur de paille et de bois, cette erreur de la nature, cette invention du diable, j'ai été propulsée beaucoup plus haut que le reste des élèves, le professeur Bibine a bien tenté de me redescendre, mais j'ai glissé du balai à cause de mes mains moites. J'aurais pu être gravement blessée si ma chute n'avait pas été ralentie par un idiot volant pas loin en-dessous. On a été alité deux jours, et on s'est hurlé dessus pendant toute cette période, à se traiter d'abrutie et à se jeter tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main, surtout des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Malgré ça, je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir amorti ma chute. Même si je ne le lui avouerai jamais. Je me contente de rester une amie fidèle et loyale comme tout bon Poufsouffle qui lui balance quelques pics de temps à autres.

Enfin, il me relâche, j'ai les cheveux en pétard, et lui est essoufflé d'avoir trop ri. Ça, depuis qu'il était devenu plus grand que moi, il profitait ouvertement de cette avantage. Heureusement pour moi, on ne me considère pas comme une fille dans l'école, sinon son fan club m'aurait lynchée depuis longtemps. Il est vrai qu'il a un certain charme, des yeux d'un joli bleu électrique, des traits fins, des cheveux bruns dont la coupe négligée a été savamment réfléchie. Il reste tout de même un blaireau, donc ça lui fait un sacré handicap dans ses points de charisme.

_Tu ne m'auras vraiment pas manqué ! Dis-je tout en recoiffant mes pauvres cheveux noirs.

_Je sais que dans ces paroles pleine de fiels, tu avoues tout l'amour que tu ressens pour moi.

_Jamais de la vie sale sportif !

_Grincheuse !

_Je ne suis pas une grincheuse !

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, Shaun est l'une des rares personnes de l'école à faire perdre l'éternel calme d'Alexie. Commente JD.

_Je suis le meilleur. Continue le brun ténébreux à deux balles en se collant devant la caméra.

_Dans tes rêves.

Je marmonne cette phrase qui passe inaperçue car une deuxième tornade rentre dans notre compartiment. Ça y est, Violet Castle fait son entrée. Et cet année sa coloration est un blond quasi blanc, même ses sourcils et ses sils sont teintés. Ce qui contraste énormément avec sa peau mat de métisse, sa mère est une indienne moldue, son père un sorcier anglais. Elle arbore du vernis doré et du maquillage extravagant, elle rend bien hommage à son idole, son maître à penser, sa déesse, Lady Gaga. Elle prend la pose et lance solennellement :

_Violet est dans la place ! Elle est prête pour les autographes !

_Parler de soi à la troisième personne c'est plutôt déconseillé, ça te donne un air schizophrène.

_Méchante ! Tu n'auras pas de bisous comme c'est ça !

Je remercie le ciel pour ça, les contacts physiques c'est pas mon truc.

_Shaun trouve que c'est classe !

_JD aussi.

_Vous ressemblez à des Griffondors quand vous parlez comme ça.

La demi-indienne embrasse Shaun à ma gauche puis JD avant de me tirer la langue et de se mettre au côté du cameraman qui commence son interview :

_Les vacances se sont-elles bien déroulées pour notre amie Violet ?

L'objectif est rivé sur les yeux marron clair de l'intéressée :

_Très certainement, j'ai rendu visite à mes grands-parents en Inde et on a fait un petit tour du pays, mon grand frère est resté là-bas pour étudier la faune et la flore magique avec d'autres botanistes...

Je n'écoute plus trop, les vacances de Violet, je les connais déjà pour avoir eu droit à un compte-rendu complet il y a quelques semaines. Je regarde le quai par la fenêtre à la recherche du dernier de la bande. Le train part dans 5 minutes et je ne vois aucun signe de Luke Martins ou Blondie pour les intimes. En revanche je remarque quelques 5e année, qui se ruent dans le train, et parmi eux j'entraperçois Brittany Oaken, une griffondor pas mal populaire, et sa cour, composée de Fanny Eastwood, la comtesse des ragots et Eden Lawrence, les oreilles traînantes, espionne redoutable de l'école. Je vois aussi des premières années totalement terrifiés, d'autres excités, des parents inquiets ou fiers et le chef de gare qui commence à faire rentrer tout ce petit monde pour fermer les portes. Je m'inquiète un peu et me tourne vers Shaun :

_Tu as vu Luke ?

_Ouaip, il allait dans le wagon des préfets, il viendra nous voir quand sa réunion sera fini.

_Préfet ?

_Ouais je sais, McGonagall a fait un drôle de choix. Mais, peut-être qu'il nous surprendra. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Je sais pas... les responsabilités c'est pas trop son truc.

_Au moins les gens réfléchiront à deux fois avant de l'emmerder.

_Mmmh.

Je mets ainsi fin à la conversation.

J'entends le sifflet du chef de gare suivi de celui du Poudlard Express. Je sens mon ventre se crisper comme à chaque fois que je m'éloigne de la civilisation. Je sors alors une sucette pour me détendre. Pas les cochonneries que font les sorciers avec leurs effets secondaires bizarres, non juste une bonne vieille confiserie à la cerise sans surprise, Violet dit qu'un jour toutes mes dents tomberont à force de prendre de ces confiseries pour me détendre. Puis je pense à la dernière phrase de Shaun et à toutes les fois où Luke est venu pleurer dans mes jupes pour que je le venge des vilains qui lui ont fait des saloperies. Je n'arrive pas à le voir dans ce rôle de préfet sûr de lui, même si c'est quelqu'un de plutôt calme et tolérant, j'ai toujours cette image de petit peureux. La première fois que je lui avais parlé, j'ai cru qu'il avait en face de lui un troll des cavernes. Bon, OK pour un sorcier sang-pur qui n'a jamais entendu parler de Star Wars, « Luc... je suis... ton père ! » peut sembler être un phrase d'accroche plutôt moyenne. Voire, venir de quelqu'un de complètement dérangé. Mais bon ça lui a permis de découvrir cette saga dont il est raide dingue aujourd'hui. Et puis le souvenir de sa tête d'ange aux bouclettes blondes complètement terrorisée, fait partie de mes préférés. Rien que d'y repenser me donne le sourire. Mais, le petit garçon aux yeux verts toujours écarquillés n'est plus, il a grandi. Et pas forcement en bien. Il a le don de mettre mal à l'aise, conjuguer son physique adorable de gentil petit écolier à des remarques cinglantes, perverses ou gores. Il a aussi cette désagréable habitude d'envahir les espaces vitaux des autres.

Le train prend de la vitesse et le quai disparaît, les champs l'ont remplacé. JD filme le paysage, Violet a sorti son Aïpod et tente de faire écouter sa « musique de sauvage » à Shaun qui ne semble pas emballé. La bataille entre ces deux là a commencé, qui va céder le premier ? Je m'écarte un peu pour éviter coup de coude et gifles potentielles. Je vois Shaun abdiquer, les écouteurs sont vissés à ses oreilles, Violet l'observe et attend l'avis du sportif. JD s'est séparé de sa caméra, elle continue à nous filmer mais en flottant dans un coin de la cabine grâce à un sort de lévitation. Il me regarde intensément, je connais ce regard, ça y est le moment tan attendu est arrivé... Il va enfin me le dire :

_C'est l'heure de faire une partie de Donjon et Dragon !

Il sort ses bouquins de maître du jeu. Rien ne vaut un petit jeu de rôle pour faire passer le temps ! Une petite chasse de vrai gobelin, verts et idiots qui passe leur temps à piller des villages, ça défoule. Surtout quand on a bataillé tout un après-midi avec les vrais gobelins à Gringotts pour une noise de mes deux. On a tous notre fiche de personnage sortie, Shaun joue un voleur nul en discrétion, Violet une mage spécialiste en boule de feu qui atteint les coéquipiers et normalement Luke joue un prêtre spécialiste de « je soigne les ennemies , il n'y a que ma guerrière qui tienne la route. La pauvre, devoir se trimbaler de tels boulets... Et je plains aussi JD, je ne conte plus le nombre de scénario qu'on lui a pourri. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'il a abandonné l'idée de nous faire une aventure épique. Je me souviens d'une fois où il fallait qu'on sauve un royaume de la guerre... Et ben on a laisser tomber pour aller chercher une relique à l'autre bout du pays, la Fourchette de Zorind le roi glouton. Depuis on la promène partout avec nous même si on sait pas à quoi elle sert. Mais je suis sûre que c'est un objet clé. Ils verront un jour que ma stratégie paiera.

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on tente de savoir qui à voler l'Orange Millénaire du marchand, mais toutes nos pistes aboutissent à des culs-de-sac. Et puis la porte de la cabine coulisse violemment, nous faisant sortir de la partie et revenir à la réalité brusquement. C'est un grand préfet déjà en uniforme qui se tient là, beaucoup plus grand que je ne l'avais laissé fin juin. Il fronce ses sourcils et regarde les dés éparpillé sur la petite table :

_Vous avez commencé sans moi ? Lance indigné le nouveau venu.

Un grand silence lui fait écho. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à être bouche-bée devant un tel changement. Où est passé le petit garçon à bouclette blonde, c'est quoi ce lover à la noix qui le remplace ?

_Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?

_Non, non ! Commence à bafouiller JD

_C'est juste que... t'as pas mal grandi et changé.

Je finis pour mon ami et formule les pensées de tous.

_Toi aussi Alex, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais remplir un soutien-gorges convenable.

_QUOI ?

Et il me dit ça avec son petit sourire innocent ! Finalement, c'est bien le même Luke qu'il y a deux mois avec ses stupides fossettes.

Shaun cache son sourire dans le col de son pull, mais il ne tardera pas à m'enfoncer un peu plus, la perche tendue est trop belle :

_Tu trouves ? Pour moi c'est toujours un petit mec... Avec des fesses...

(Et bam, qu'est ce que je disais.)

_Dis tout de suite que j'ai des grosses fesses ! Enfoirés !

Je prends une poignée de dragée Bertie Crochue de la boîte de JD et les jette en rafale sur leurs visages hilares.

_Eeeh mes bonbons !

Je lance un regard niveau température de l'Antarctique à notre maître du jeu. Il s'enfonce dans son siège et détourne les yeux comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Je sens alors une masse énorme me tomber dessus et me serrer.

_Mais non elles sont très jolies tes fesses. Les fesses toutes plates, ça c'est moches.

Argh, les câlins envahissant de Blondie sont toujours aussi étouffant, sauf que maintenant il a assez de force pour me couper la respiration.

_Laisse moi !

Je me tortille dans tous les sens mais rien n'y fait. Il a fait de la muscu ou quoi ? Et en plus ça le fait marrer, et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est moi qui avais l'avantage. Je sens ces boucles me chatouiller le cou, j'ai horreur de ça.

_J'ai plus d'air !

Ma voix est étranglée. Il me relâche enfin pour coller un de ces énormes bisous plein de bave. Je m'empresse de m'essuyer la joue tout en signalant mon dégoût par un jolie « beeeh » très féminin, mais il ne semble pas vexé. Il se contente de fixer mes cheveux :

_Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que quand ils sont long avec ma peau pâle de mort-vivant, je ressemble à Sadako dans The Ring.

_Elle doit être pas mal. Me rétorque Luke.

Je vois JD qui s'étouffe de rire :

_Oh oui elle est super sexy ! Je te la montrerai en arrivant à Poudlard ! Arrive-t-il finalement à articuler.

Shaun lui n'arrive même plus à parler, tan mieux ça fait des vacances, mais c'est légèrement rabaissant :

_Tu devrai pas être en train de patrouiller ? Mr le Prefet !

_ Field le fait très bien pour deux.

Ainsi c'était Helen Field la deuxième déléguée de Poufsouffle, une fille effacée mais qui je suppose, a des qualités.

_Tu devrais prendre ton rôle plus au sérieux. Reprend Violet.

_Très bien... Alors mettez vos uniformes, on arrive bientôt.

_TOUS A POIL !

Le cri de Shaun me vrille les oreilles.

_Il reste encore plusieurs heures avant notre arrivé. Je répond sceptique.

Mais je m'exécute quand même, ayant ma technique pour ne pas avoir à dénuder une seule partie de mon corps. Je mettais ma chemise le matin, et les chaussettes officielle de l'école. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre ma jupe pardessus le pantalon, le retiré et mettre ma cravate et mon pull. La robe de sorcier c'est au dernier moment, elle me gêne quand je bouge. Mais Violet, elle vire tous les garçons du compartiment. Donc finalement ma stratégie ne sert à rien. Et quand il revienne ils se changent devant nous sans gêne, je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne nous voient plus comme des filles. Et quand enfin tous sont changés on renvoie notre préfet au boulot. Je sens que cette année sera comme chaque année, pleine de péripéties sans grand intérêt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite parenthèse : Bonjour, bonjour ! (ou bonsoir)**

Premièrement, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement, ça donne toujours un peu de baume au cœur ^^. Deuxièmement j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose de très important au chapitre 1 :

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, l'école, les professeurs même les nouveaux, Pré-au-Lard etc... Mais tous les étudiants de Poudlard ainsi que la famille qui les entoure dans cette histoire viennent de mon imagination un peu bizarre. Si jamais vous avez envie de les réutiliser faites vous plaisir, mais prévenez-moi, je suis curieuse de ce que vous en ferez. **

**Et maintenant Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Une soirée qui finit mal**

Je déteste le matin... Et ce vendredi matin 2 septembre en particulier, premier jour de cours. J'ai très mal dormi, secouée par des soubresauts toute la nuit. Mon corps ne capte plus toutes les ondes d'internet, téléphoniques, radiophoniques... Non, c'est le vide sidérale et le sevrage est difficile. JD me dit que c'est psychologique, mais moi je sais, je sais que c'est à cause de cette atmosphère trop pure d'Écosse que mon cerveau disjoncte. Mon front collé contre la table, le courage ne me vient pas pour saisir mon emploi du temps sous mon bol de chocolat. Violet en face de moi n'est pas dans un meilleur état, je relève un peu mon visage pour la voir regarder fixement un point imaginaire entre elle et moi. Aucune cerne ne vient la dévisager, alors que les poches sous mes yeux ont des poches. Il n'y a pas à dire, le maquillage, c'est quand même fort.

Avec toutes les couleurs qui se battent pour un peu de place sur les paupières de mon amie, on pourrait penser que la demie indienne passe la moitié de sa vie dans la salle de bain, mais en fait non. Elle se contente d'appliquer ce nouveau produit de Magique Esthétique, le « Look Stickers ». On se ramène dans un magasin maquillé comme on l'aime, la sorcière esthéticienne lance un sort qui transfert le maquillage du visage à un papier spécial. On photocopie le stickers et on ramène le paquet de feuille chez soi. Le matin, on le colle sur la face et PAF ! Ça fait un look en 10 secondes ! Je crois que Violet à une valise exprès pour ces autocollants. Voilà, c'était la minute PUB.

Quand deux énormes masses viennent se laisser tomber à ma gauche puis à ma droite, je n'ai même pas la force de sursauter. Shaun et Luke m'entourent la tête dans le pâté :

_Alors bien dormi ? Me hurle Jordan installé à côté de Violet au visage mort.

_Pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme dès le matin ?

Je me redresse mollement, pour voir un JD rayonnant presque éblouissant et l'objectif de la camera à 2 cm de mon visage. Je laisse retomber ma tête fatiguée sur la grande table dans un bruit sourd. J'entends un grognement à ma gauche :

_On dirait qu'on commence direct avec un double cours en compagnie des Bouffondors. Lâche tristement Shaun.

_Annonce moi d'autres bonnes nouvelles, que je puisse aller me suicider.

_Défense contre les forces du mal...

La matière où tout bon Griffondor brille et où tout bon Poufsouffle se fait misérablement laminer. Surtout durant les duels.

_Flingue, bouche, maintenant.

Je dis cela tout en mimant l'action que je rêve d'effectuer. Blondie à ma droite me frotte le dos gentiment, sûrement pour m'encourager. Action qui me crispe immédiatement et me dresse le poil comme à chaque fois que l'on me touche, mais je ne le fais pas remarquer pour ne pas paraître insensible et asociale. On verra ce soir.

Il est 9 heure, l'heure du massacre de blaireau. On est tous devant la salle, à attendre que le professeur Lee Jordan viennent nous ouvrir, l'homme qui m'est le plus antipathique de tous les enseignants. Il n'est pas méchant, mais déjà le fait qu'il ait été dans la maison rouge et or, ne me le fait pas porter dans mon cœur, mais il fallait qu'en plus ce soit un fana de Quidditch ce sport de barbare et le commentateur officiel des matchs de Poudlard. Et je peux vous affirmer qu'à chaque lendemain de match de Griffondor, il peut soi être d'une humeur à faire pousser les pâquerettes et les arcs-en-ciel, soi d'humeur à tous nous massacrer en duel. Et il a participé à la bataille finale contre Voldemort, alors je ne vous dis pas la boucherie. Ça fait 4 ans qu'il est professeur de défense. À ce qu'il paraît, il y avait une malédiction sur ce poste qui empêchait de rester plus d'une année enseignant pour cette matière. Dommage que la malédiction ait été levée. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre dans un craquement sinistre, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il faut rentrer. Nos vaillants camarades avancent au pas de course, les Poufsouffles en revanche traînent un peu des pattes. Shaun butte contre une de nos camarades Griffondors et avant même qu'il ait pu s'excuser, j'entends « Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas le gorille ? ». Je met le visage de Stacy Nightingal sur la voix, petite sœur du très convoité Matthew Nightingal, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch chez les Griffondors en 6e année. D'ailleurs elle fait tout pour ne pas être associée à lui quitte à se teindre les cheveux en brun alors que son frère est blond. Mais les autres élèves l'apprennent très vite et elle se retrouve submergée par les nombreuses lettres parfumées de fille énamourés, c'est en quelques sorte le hibou de son aîné. En ce sens je la plains, et pour toute les vannes qu'elle a lancées, je la trouverais presque fréquentable pour une Griffondor. Sa cible favorite ? Vous ne le devinez pas ?

_Navré, répond le brun ténébreux, tu es si insignifiante que je t'avais pas calée.

_Mais je t'emmerde !

_Ton langage fleurie est à ton image... Vulgaire !

_Regardez, Monsieur se la pète en se servant de mots qu'il ne comprend pas. Tiens !

Le cri étouffé de Shaun me parvient, il semblerait que son éternelle rivale vient de lui mettre un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. Je ne vois pas la rixe mais j'en rêverais, les petits duels entres ces deux là sont toujours très divertissants. Malheureusement, ils sont très vite rappelés à l'ordre par Helen notre préfète. Ce qui en réalité, n'est pas plus mal, mon ami ne sait pas ce qu'est la galanterie, il aurait pulvérisé le visage narquois de la petite brunette, quitte à passer pour un salaud de première.

Quand enfin tous les élèves sont installés et qu'un long silence règne dans la salle, le fauteuil où se trouve le professeur Jordan se tourne théâtralement face à nous, les mains jointes sur ses genoux croisés, un regard sombre sur l'assemblée attentive, je ne serais pas étonnée de le voir prendre l'accent du Parrain. Dommage que ses dreadlocks l'empêchent de le prendre au sérieux :

_Cette année, commence-t-il solennellement, est la plus importante de toute votre scolarité, voir de votre vie.

Et voilà, c'est parti, le marathon des discours sur le BUSE est officiellement lancé. Qui de nos professeur réussira le plus à nous le rabâcher ?

_On pourrait penser que les ASPIC sont plus importants mais ce sont les BUSES qui régiront votre futur et la profession que vous pourrez exercer. Bla, Blablabla blabla ! Bla blabla...

Bon qu'on me réveille quand le vrai cours commence parce que je sens que notre professeur de DCFM est bien partie pour une petite demie-heure. Enfin il y en a au moins un d'intéressé, JD est en train de filmer son cours avec sa petite caméra cachée. Pourquoi ? Il y a mieux à filmer que ce discours qui sera répété par 9 autres professeurs.

Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée. Après le cours de défense, on a eu droit à un discours de Flitwick en cours de sortilège, après le déjeuner, on a eu option et même là on nous en a remis une couche, en tout cas en Étude des Runes avec le vieux professeur Babbling. Enfin bon, la journée était terminée et les discours ont diminué le temps de cours, ce qui nous faisait moins à apprendre, en revanche il faut croire que les professeurs ne savent pas que les élèves ont besoin de repos. J'ai déjà une traduction de Rune pour mardi, un parchemin sur le sortilège d'attraction pour la semaine suivante. Quant au professeur Jordan, il nous a demandé de faire une recherche sur les zombis et le moyen de les faire passer de mort-vivant à mort-mort. Je sens l'interrogation orale à plein nez. Mais moi je n'aspire qu'au sommeil. Comment font les autres élèves pour toujours être actifs, éveillés et plein d'entrain ? Ils se dopent ou quoi ? J'en vois qui se dirigent déjà vers la bibliothèque, le royaume silencieux de Mme Pince. Bande de taré. Notre petit groupe préfère aller se poser dans la salle commune douillette des blaireaux. Cette salle tout en rondeur est chaude et accueillante, contrairement aux cachots des Serpentards (rien que le mot cachots, ça donne une idée du confort) ou à la tour austère des Serdaigles (en même temps ces rats de bibliothèque n'ont pas besoin d'une jolie décoration, ils passent leur temps le nez dans les livres). Alors que chez nous, on est au rez de chaussée, et surtout on est en face des cuisines. Une petite fringale nocturne ? Pas de problèmes, on a dix mètres à faire, et des elfes de maisons nous attendent, prêt à exécuter la moindre de nos envies.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à discourir sur le bien fondé ou non de la trahison de Saruman et de son alliance avec Sauron dans le seigneur des anneaux ou bien si le film est mieux que le livre, je me rends compte que Shaun n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. Je l'observe discrètement , il semble tout grognon, mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'il se remémore en boucle le coup de pied reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il ne laissera pas ce geste impuni. C'est un idiot, le meilleur moyen de faire fulminer son adversaire c'est de l'ignorer, peut-être que ça réclame trop de sang-froid pour ce bourrin. Une sucette à la cerise toujours emballée lui atterris douloureusement sur le haut de son crâne. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle vient. Si, si, je vous jure, c'est pas parce que j'en ai une dans la bouche que je suis la coupable. Mais au moins ça le fait sortir de sa bulle et j'ai toute son attention :

_Alors t'en pense quoi toi ? Livre ou film ?

_Hein ?

_Le seigneur des Anneaux, livre ou film ? Je recommence à demander.

_A mon avis, répond Blondie, pour Shaun ce sera film, lire c'est beaucoup trop dur pour son cerveau d'invertébré.

_Je ne pense pas être complètement débile, reprend JD, mais je trouve quand même que les films sont largement plus intéressants.

_De toute façon, toi, dès que c'est un film c'est intéressant. Continue Violet.

Un petit silence et nous nous tournons tous vers le batteur. Légèrement perdu, il tilte enfin :

_Attends... Tu viendrais pas de m'insulter là ?

Il pointe du doigt Luke et son sourire innocent :

_Le fait que tu viennes de t'en rendre compte, confirme mon hypothèse, tu es un mollusque.

_Tu vas voir sale blondasse.

_Mouhahaha !

Le rire diabolique du préfet résonne dans la salle, il est déjà levé pour fuir Musclor le pataud. Agile et rapide, il n'a aucun mal pour se débarrasser de Shaun. Le blondinet saute alors en embuscade sur le batteur et lance son attaque spéciale, câlin constricteur. À voir le teint cramoisi de mon ami pris au piège, je vois qu'il n'est pas très content d'être enlacé par un mec en public. Luke lui il s'en fout complètement, il joue de cette ambiguïté et en a piégé plus d'un :

_Mon choupinou, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

À ces mots, le batteur de Quidditch tel Hulk se libère de l'étreinte, le préfet a sous-estimé la force de Shaun et sa colère. Il est désormais pris au piège :

_Tu vas mourir !

La voix grave du brun ténébreux vibre de fureur, mais Luke a toujours une parade, les yeux de chien battu. JD à côté est un amateur. Malheureusement fumble critique (loupé monumental en langage jeux de rôle), Shaun ne se fait pas berner, il passe à sa spécialité, le shampoing. Oui, il coince la tête du frêle Blondie et lui frotte le crâne jusqu'à que ça lui brûle, qu'une odeur de cochon grillé monte à ses narines et que les cheveux forment de gros sacs de nœud. J'estime qu'il est temps de stopper le massacre, face à tant de violence, il est temps de s'indigner. Je tire l'oreille de la brute qui lâche immédiatement Luke déjà prêt à exulter de joie, avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête et de se retrouver dans la même position que Shaun. Après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé :

_Cha chuffit les conneries ! Shaun, martyriger plus faible que choi, ch'est moche. Luke, echaye de devenir un préfet rechponchable.

J'ai eu un peu de mal à dire tout ça avec une sucette dans la bouche, mais au moins je n'ai pas baver partout. Cela n'empêche pas de faire rire Violet et JD qui observent la scène tranquillement lovés dans le canapé. En revanche ni Shaun, ni Luke n'osent moufeter malgré mon ridicule. En même temps, je tiens dans chaque main l'oreille de l'un ou l'autre.

_On s'excuse. Commence Blondie.

_C'est bon, on est calmé. Se presse de finir le brun ténébreux.

_Bien.

Je les lâche et me tourne vers ma place. Grave erreur, ils en ont profité pour me prendre en traître les salauds ! Shaun me tient fermement, je balance des pieds pour éloigner Luke qui se prépare à me chatouiller :

_NAN ! Lâches moi ! J'ai une chuchette dans la bouche ! Ch'est dangereux ! AU CHECOURS ! AU VIOL !

La moitié des élèves présents dans la salle se retourne vers nous. Certains rigolent. Ah oui, c'est drôle de voir une fille se faire agresser ! Et dire que c'est censé être de gentils Poufsousffles. Luke retire la sucette de ma bouche avant de la tendre vers JD qui refuse d'être mêlé à cette mutinerie, c'est Violet alors qui s'en charge. Traîtresse ! Et s'ensuit alors une torture innommable, tellement horrible que je n'oserais la citer, personne ne mérite un tel traitement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent à peu prêt du même acabit. Des cours, des devoirs, des soirées dans les canapés de la salle commune, rien de bien transcendant. Il y a bien eu d'autre rixe entre Shaun et Stacy, quelques pattes de crapaud emmêlées dans les boucle de la brune en double cours de potion, une petite explosion pour la préparation de Shaun sabotée par on se demande bien qui. Le résultat, 20 points en moins pour Griffondor et 10 pour Poufsouffle. Notre professeur de potion, Mlle Pansy Parkinson, directrice de la maison Serpentard, voue une haine viscéral envers les rouges et or, ce qui ne me déplaît pas. Elle fait aussi partie de l'époque de la Guerre avec Voldemort. Les doubles cours de potion avec les Griffondors, c'est une aubaine pour nous. On n'est pas plus doué qu'eux, mais le professeur Parkinson est tellement occupé à les maltraiter, qu'elle nous laisse en paix. Enfin moi je n'ai pas de problème avec cette matière, c'est l'une des rare où je me défends avec la botanique et l'étude des Moldus. Par contre dès qu'il faut brandir une baguette, je ne peux pas garantir le résultat. Le mois de septembre se déroule tranquillement, même les sélections de Quidditch se passe bien selon Shaun. Le mois suivant en revanche...

Nous sommes le vendredi 14 octobre, c'est un jour spécial pour l'un de mes amis. J'ai passé une commande auprès de ma mère. On s'y est mis à 4 pour cet achat. C'est son hibou... Oui, ma mère a un hibou et pas moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ces sales bêtes ne m'aiment pas. Kamprad, le volatile de ma génitrice par exemple tente à chaque fois de me crever un œil ou de m'arracher un doigt. Enfin je disais, c'est ce hibou qui transporte LE cadeau. Je le vois arriver pour le courrier du matin. Il lâche un paquet énorme devant Luke et l'oiseau vient se poser vers moi, me regarde, me hurle dessus et se barre. Je vous jure que j'ai jamais fait de mal à cet oiseau de toute ma vie, mais il ne peut pas me voir. Enfin bon, oui aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de Blondie, son anniversaire. Nous le chantons haut et fort, enfin Shaun et Violet surtout, JD et moi sommes plus réservés. Sous les roulements de tambour du batteur, le préfet commence à déballer son cadeau. Ses yeux brillent, Violet prend son Aïpod semi-magique et le relie à ses enceintes portables enchantées. La musique de Dark Vador résonne dans la grande salle. JD filme la scène comme toujours. Luke dans un geste exagérément dramatique soulève la réplique parfaite du masque qu'arborait le Seigneur noir de Star Wars (qui coûte la peau des fesses soit dit en passant), puis il le met lentement et respire fort dedans :

_Alexie... Kshh... Je sors avec... ta mère !

_Noooooon !

_JD... Je t'ai vu...Kshh... tout nu sous la douche !

_Heu...

_Violet... Kshh... Ta coupe de cheveux ressemble... à un plat de choucroute !

_Eeeeh !

_Shaun... Kshh... Je suis... asthmatique !

_Hein ?

_Le côté obscure de la force... Kshh... s'est emparé de moi. Merci les amis... Kshh... mais nous devons nous quitter. L'empire m'appelle.

Nous le voyons partir tout en faisant voleter sa robe de sorcier théâtralement, la baguette tenu comme un sabre laser. Il sort sous les yeux ébahis de la moitié des élèves et des professeurs présents dans la grande salle. Je ris au larme, l'air surpris du reste du groupe des ACM (Amis de la Culture Moldue) vaut de l'or. Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à joindre leur rire au mien. Nous retrouvons plus tard Luke pour le double cours de DFCM avec les Griffondors, sans son masque qu'il avait déposé dans le dortoir. Il nous embrasse et nous étreint tous. Dans ces remerciements festifs, une ombre au tableau. Je me rends compte que la famille de Blondie n'a rien envoyé. Il fait partie d'une vieille famille de sang-pur dont tous les membres ont été à Serdaigle. Je crois que sa famille n'a pas trop aimé quand le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Poufsouffle, encore moins quand ils ont remarqué l'intérêt certain de Luke pour les moldus. Alors qu'on discute en attendant devant la salle le début du cours, une petite blonde fait irruption et marche la tête haute jusqu'au préfet. C'est sa petite sœur, Pearl, en deuxième année bien évidemment habillée en bleu et bronze, la couleur des grosses têtes de Poudlard :

_Tiens. Dit-elle sèchement. De la part de père et mère.

Elle fait mine de repartir, mais je trouve qu'il manque un truc. Je la retiens par l'épaule :

_T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose Pearl ?

Elle me regarde froidement mais à ce petit jeu j'ai bien plus d'expérience, son mépris pour les Poufsouffle n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour cette sale gamine de 12 ans à peine. Je la dépasse d'au moins une tête et demi, alors c'est pas cette frimeuse à deux noises qui pète plus haut que son cul qui va m'impressionner :

_Alors ? La presse Shaun venu se placer à ma gauche tout en posant une main imposante sur l'épaule libre de la jeune fille.

Elle fait un peu moins la maligne. Mais ne dit toujours rien :

_Ton cerveau n'est-il pas assez évolué pour te faire prononcer ces deux malheureux mots ?

Je serre un peu plus ma prise. Et à sa grimace je crois que je lui fais mal, ou sinon Shaun a eu la même idée que moi et lui, en général il fait mal :

_Laissez tomber.

Luke enroule son bras autour de la taille de Shaun et l'autre autour de la mienne. Se retrouvant entre nous deux, il se penche vers sa sœur :

_Remercie nos parents pour leur cadeau. Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Blondie arbore un sourire amicale mais sa voix glaciale tranche avec ses airs de gentil garçon. La petite fille ne demande pas son reste et s'enfuit vers les escaliers. C'est à ce moment là que le professeur Jordan nous fait rentrer dans la salle de défense. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer, ni de demander qu'est ce que ses parents lui ont offert. Je suppose que le préfet ne voudra pas en parler et je ne le forcerai pas. Un jour, ça sortira tout seul. Je n'aime pas presser les gens.

Le lendemain matin, une ambiance électrique règne dans la grande salle. Tous les 5e année ont reçu une drôle de lettre orange et noir. Une invitation à une soirée masquée pour Halloween dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ce sera pour l'anniversaire de Brittany Oaken, vous savez, la fille populaire de notre année. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais sa compagnie ne me manque pas et je suppose que c'est réciproque. Je vois qu'elle a invité aussi les Serpentard pour cette fête donc c'est bien tous les 5e année qui sont réquisitionnés. Il faut savoir que depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentards sont les plus mal considérés de l'école, pourtant il y a une mixité aujourd'hui, des sang-mêlés, des issus de moldu et des sang-pur se côtoient tous les jours dans cette maison, le choixpeau n'est pas complètement débile, il a bien compris qu'il vaut mieux mélanger tout ça. Ils sont presque plus tolérants que les Griffondors, mais la mauvaise réputation de cette famille leur colle à la peau, dommage. Revenons à la soirée, ça se passera un samedi, le 29 octobre. On a 15 jours pour se préparer, et selon Violet c'est ridiculement insuffisant. Ainsi durant tout le samedi 15 et la moitié du 22, nous somme allées toutes les deux faire du shopping pour les déguisements, non les garçons n'ont pas le droit de nous accompagner, c'est une surprise, enfin c'est ce qu'à décider la demie indienne, moi bof, qu'ils sachent maintenant ou plus tard, c'est pareil. Et puis, faire les magasins avec Violet, c'est plus une épreuve sportive d'orientation de haut niveau que du shopping, c'est pas juste que je sois la seule à y avoir droit. On a quand même trouvé des accessoires sympa : lentilles de contact, fausses dents aiguisées, perruques, plumes, vêtements, maquillages... Toute la panoplie en somme. Je crois que je me suis rarement sentie si soulagée de rentrer de Pré-au-Lard. Shopping égale torture. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Et arrive le grand jour. Enfin, grand jour... Faut pas exagérer, des soirées depuis l'adoucissement du règlement le week-end, ce n'est plus rare. Et tout ça c'est grâce à quoi ? L'influence moldue tout simplement. Violet et moi attendons dans le dortoir. Les 3 autres filles qui partagent la chambre avec nous sont déjà parties et normalement les garçons aussi. Violet après s'être occupée de son maquillage vient faire un petit défilé devant moi. Elle s'est transformée en ange. Elle porte un masque blanc avec des plumes, ses joues sont pailletées d'or et elle porte des lentilles argentées. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en un chignon trop sophistiqué pour que j'arrive à le décrire. Et pour finir sa robe est d'un blanc pur, légère et voluptueuse, elle semble être faite en nuage. De petites ailes dans le dos et son costume est complet. Bien évidemment, un ange s'accompagne toujours de sa copine démon. J'ai pas trop eu le choix de toute façon, Violet y tenait vraiment et moi du moment que je n'avais pas à me casser la tête pour chercher une idée, ça me convient. Au moins elle ne m'a pas forcée à porter une jupe ou une robe. Elle n'a réussi qu'à me faire prendre un bustier rouge en soie, pas un truc qui colle à la peau, en revanche mon pantalon noir en cuir lui me gêne, j'aurais dû y penser. Un blouson en cuir, des escarpins vernis... On dirait que je me rends dans un club SM. heureusement je suis méconnaissable, selon les bons conseils de mon amie, j'ai acheté une perruque de long cheveux noirs, je porte des lentilles de contact rouge à pupille fendue, ce qui là je l'admets, est plutôt classe. Du rouge pétant sur les lèvres pour aller avec les yeux et enfin un masque en dentelle noir et des petites cornes. Je regarde mes fausses dents de le miroir, y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elles tiennent ces 32 quenottes pointus. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire ensuite que je ne fais pas d'effort pour mes amis, parce que franchement, en temps normal, jamais je n'accepterais de porter des trucs pareils, mais Violet tenait vraiment à mettre sa pâté à notre chère Brittany. Ce qui à mon avis est mission impossible. Elle va sûrement trouver un truc pour éclipser toutes les autres. Elle a suffisamment d'argent pour se le permettre. Je crois que son père travaille au Ministère de la magie à un poste important ou un truc du genre. Mon amie m'avait proposé de rentrer dans la salle main dans la main et de se rouler une pelle pour faire polémique. J'ai été catégorique. Sûrement pas ! Trouve autre chose. Personne n'a le droit ne serait-ce que d'effleurer mes lèvres. Non mais ça va bien, porter des fringues moulant, pourquoi pas. Se trimbaler avec une perruque et du maquillage, limite. Mais là non, je dis non ! En conséquence durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors, j'ai instauré un périmètre de sécurité entre Violet et moi. Ça va, il y a déjà bien assez de rumeur à mon sujet et ma sexualité supposée gay.

Nous arrivons sur les coups de 21h devant la grosse dame en rose à qui nous montrons nos invitations. Elle soupire et nous laisse le passage libre, on dirait qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup ces allées et venues. Dans la salle commune rouge et or, des citrouilles flottent un peu partout, ce sont les seules sources de lumière dans la salle avec le feu de cheminée. Une quarantaine d'élèves s'entasse et saute au rythme entraînant de la musique venant d'on ne sait où. C'est un bordel innommable, une masse où l'individu n'est plus définissable. Au fond de la salle vers les fenêtres, est entreposé un tas de cadeau. Je tire la manche de Violet pour lui indiquer l'endroit où poser notre fardeau, un nounours tout ce qu'il y a plus de mielleux, rose avec un arc-en-ciel sur le ventre et tout ce qui va avec. C'est bien le genre de truc que peut aimer une fille modèle, non ? Et puis c'est magique, ça transforme les cauchemars en rêve. On n'est pas non plus des sauvages, on n'aime pas spécialement Brittany mais on ne va quand même pas lui offrir des bombabouses. C'est pas pour rien que je suis à Poufsouffle, la maison des gentils mollassons. Violet débarrassée du paquet cadeau se rend sur la piste de danse et se perd dans la foule. Je ne suis pas trop motivée pour me lancer dans cet océan d'adolescent plein d'hormone, aussi je me dirige vers le buffet. Le punch de couleur bleu me semble suspect, mais c'est la seule boisson proposée. J'en bois un verre et finalement ce n'est pas si mauvais. J'essaye de retrouver mon groupe d'ami malgré la luminosité réduite. En me concentrant un peu j'arrive à retrouver Violet. Par contre localiser les autres, c'est plus dur car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de leur tenue. Je crois que je vois JD en Super Mario masqué au loin en train de filmer, pas loin il y a Luke, enfin je suppose que c'est Luke, avec le casque de Dark Vador et un sabre laser rouge. Shaun, il me semble que c'est le vampire entouré par une foule de midinette. À peine mon repérage terminé, la musique s'arrête et les citrouilles se déplacent pour aller illuminer un coin de la pièce. Debout sur une table se tient la grande vedette de la soirée, Brittany Oaken. Et effectivement elle a trouvé le truc pour éclipser tout le monde, rameuter la lumière vers sa brillante personne. Elle a choisie de se présenter en nymphe des bois. Ce qui en soi n'est pas spécialement originale, mais il est très bien fait, et surtout il y a deux oiseaux du paradis aux plumes chatoyantes à ses côté. Elle porte un masque comme tout le monde, en revanche elle est facilement reconnaissable. Elle a sa baguette pointée sur la gorge pour parler plus fort. Encore un discours. Je n'écoute même pas, je reprends un peu de cocktail et touille. Au fond je sens des petites billes qui roulent sous la louche. J'en sors une. C'est marrant, on dirait des smarties bleus. Je suppose que c'est ça qui donne la couleur au liquide. Je les remets au fond du chaudron sans me poser plus de question et me contente de reprendre un peu de ce breuvage pas si mauvais.

Après avoir bu 3 ou 4 verres, peut-être plus, j'en sais trop rien, je me lance enfin sur la piste. Je rejoins Violet prête à danser et remuer furieusement du popotin. C'est une drôle d'expression, je n'aurais jamais crus que je serais capable de faire un truc comme ça. Mais c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, rien n'a d'importance. Même JD à laisser sa camera pour venir faire la danse du robot. Tout le monde s'amuse et rit, parfois pour rien, l'ambiance malgré nos différents avec toutes les autres maisons, est vraiment au beau fixe. J'observe un peu mon groupe. J'ai juste le temps de voir Shaun partir en catimini tiré par le bras d'une fille que je ne reconnais pas. Violet et Luke dansent un collé serré assez obscène, c'est bizarre de voir Dark Vador dans une telle situation. Tout le monde a un verre à la main, c'est vrai que ce punch est bon. Je crois que je vais aller en reprendre. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais mon chemin se retrouve barré par un élève de je ne sais quelle maison. Le problème des soirées masquées, c'est qu'on ne reconnaît personne. Il commence à me prendre par la taille, sans mon accord, mais dans ma tête, il n'y a pas de soucis, on est cool mec. Alors j'accepte de suivre ses mouvements et de placer mes bras autour de son cou. Je crois qu'une partie de mon cerveau a tenté de me faire passer un message, du genre « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? T'es malade ?Mais lui une patate à ce mec ! ». Mais le reste de mon encéphale lui crie d'aller se faire foutre. On passe une, deux chansons peut-être plus, enlacés ainsi. Et puis je sais pas si c'est lui ou si c'est moi, mais l'un de nous deux s'est approprié la bouche de l'autre. Et là, je me réveille, un énorme panneau Alerte rouge dans mon crâne brille de mille feux. Ce n'est pas moi, jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil. Il y a quelque chose de pas net. Je m'arrache de l'étreinte de mon partenaire avant de lui mettre une baffe bien sentie. Voilà, là c'est bien moi ! Je me retire rapidement de la piste et me mets à mieux observer les autres élèves. ils ont l'air de tous planer. Il y en a qui sourient bêtement tout en remuant bizarrement et pas en rythme. Certain sont immobile au milieu des danseurs en train de fixer un point imaginaire tout en rigolant. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je retourne vers le fameux punch, et essaye de retrouver l'un de ces smarties bleus. Mais rien, ils ont disparus, ou plutôt ils sont dissous dans le liquide. Ça sent pas bon. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je m'accroche contre le mur. Brittany va m'entendre.

Je la cherche dans la foule, mais son aura brillante n'est plus là. Je trouve en revanche l'une de ses amies. Fanny la fan des ragots. Après moult tentative pour réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau, aussi parce qu'elle était pas tout à fait là, sûrement en train de planer 1000 mètres plus haut, elle me dit enfin où est passé la blondasse de nymphe Oaken. « Quelque part dans les dortoirs pour se refaire une beauté ». Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour courir la retrouver. Enfin plutôt tituber pour la retrouver. Arrivée devant sa chambre, j'entends des cris étouffés, ça craint un peu non ? Malheureusement sur le coup, mon cerveau n'a pas l'air de penser qu'il faut faire demie tour. Je tourne la poignée et arrive dans la chambre de la fameuse Brittany. Enfin ce qu'il en reste, des objets jonchent le sol, certains cassés. Plus loin au pied d'un mur dans un coin, je vois notre miss Poudlard coincé par un gorille, enfin par un élève déguisé en gorille. Il essaie de lui faire avaler un truc, je vois dans ses grosses mains poilus des petites pilules bleus comme dans la boisson. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour foncer sur la grosse bête et lui sauter sur le dos. Il tourne alors dans tous les sens pour me décrocher. Je crois que je vais vomir. Heureusement pour moi, je tiens bon et plante mes fausses dents aiguisées dans son costume espérant atteindre la chaire, ce qui me semble être le cas quand je sens un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il hurle et j'en profite pour descendre de son dos et me mets face à lui pour lui foutre un bon coup de genou là où ça fait mal. Il tombe à terre et se replie sur lui même. Je le pousse de la chambre en le faisant rouler et le balance dans les escaliers qui se transforme en toboggan, le faisant glisser jusque dans la salle commune. Brittany n'a pas bougé de son coin secouée par sa crise de larme, son maquillage a coulé sur ses joues, elle n'est plus du tout éblouissante. Je vois un petit sachet éventré qui laisse échapper son contenu. Les fameux smarties. Je me penche vers elle et lui montre ces petites pilules. Elle pleure de plus belle et détourne la tête avant même que je ne pose de question :

_Qu'est ce que c'est Brittany ?

Je murmure mais mon ton reste menaçant. Elle pleure toujours. Je lui secoue un peu l'épaule, elle semble toujours perdue, mais me répond d'une voix cassée tout en fredonnant comme pour un spot publicitaire, le regard au loin :

_C'est... ce sont des perles du Ciel. Des pilules qui nous font monter touchez les nuages. Plus de soucis, plus de peur, plus de colère. Ce sont les perles du Ciel.

Elle se tourne vers moi et commence à rire. On dirait qu'elle vient de me raconter une super blague. Je crois que les sorciers ne connaissent pas très bien ça, mais chez les moldus, on appelle ces saloperies, de la drogue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les commentaires d'encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Et comme d'habitude, l'univers appartient à JK Rowling, mais les élèves sont bien de moi.**

**Chapitre 3 : Ouija**

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, juste qu'il fait sombre dans les couloirs de l'école et bien trop froid. Je descends les escaliers tout en m'accrochant à la rampe pour tenter de garder les pieds sur terre. J'ai laissé Brittany après l'avoir débarbouillée suffisamment pour être présentable et j'ai envoyé l'une de ces amies s'occuper d'elle, mon seul désire a été de m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du lieu de l'agression, j'ai été vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette fille qui se présentait comme parfaite et qui là n'est qu'une épave délirante. J'ai gardé le sachet de ces fameuses « perles du Ciel ». Au moins, notre reine de l'école n'aura pas l'air d'une grosse toxico. Enfin j'arrive devant le dortoir des Poufsouffles. Je fais le code pour pouvoir entrer, ce qui consiste à toucher les fruits représentés sur le tableau dans le bonne ordre, banane-pomme-fraise-banane, ce qui semble simple mais j'ai dû m'y reprendre 2 fois. La salle commune est vide et c'est tant mieux. Je me faufile dans la chambre, elle aussi déserte. Mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain me renvoie une image pitoyable. Du rouge à lèvre étalé tout autour de la bouche, sûrement à cause du baiser de tout à l'heure. J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y repenser. J'enlève tous mes accessoires, cornes, dents et lentilles de contact, puis je vide le paquet de drogue dans les toilettes, ainsi j'ai l'impression que ça n'a jamais existé. je me couche, espérant que mon sommeil me permettra de fuir une réalité qui ne me convient pas.

Dimanche matin ou midi je ne sais pas très bien, j'émerge de mes couvertures. La chambre semble toujours vide. Emmitouflée dans ma couette je me rends dans la salle de bain. Le maquillage s'est étalé sur mon visage, j'ai l'air d'un clown psychopathe. Une douche bouillante et je me sens mieux. Je descends dans la salle commune. C'est là que je retrouve une partie de mon groupe, effondrée dans les canapés tels des sacs à patate négligemment balancés devant la cheminée. Il manque Shaun, sûrement dans les bras d'une fille quelque part dans le château. Je secoue Dark Vador sur le plancher du bout du pied, il émet un petit grognement mais commence à bouger. Je passe à Super Mario et enfin à l'ange sur le canapé. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil et les observe émerger. Ils ont tous une tête à faire peur, les yeux rouges, des cernes, parfois du maquillage qui part en vrille :

_Bien dormi ?

Je parle suffisamment fort pour déboussoler JD. Une petite revanche personnelle pour toutes les fois où il m'a hurlé cette phrase le matin. Un petit concert de voix pâteuses et de réponses mal articulées me parvient :

_Il semblerait que non. Bon je vais chercher un petit-dèj.

Je me lève et laisse mes amis traîner sur le sol. En sortant je croise un vampire de très mauvais humeur. Il me lance un regard féroce. Je n'ai même pas posé de question, je lève juste un sourcil face à tant d'hostilité :

_Ne demande rien ! M'ordonne Shaun.

Je hausse les épaules. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ses histoires de cul il peut se les garder. Quand j'arrive au cuisine, je vois les petits elfes de maison préparer le déjeuner. Je demande à l'un d'entre eux qui passe à ma portée, si je peux prendre quelque chose. Il me laisse fouiller dans la cuisine et me propose même de s'en occuper, ce que je refuse, ils ont déjà bien assez de boulot. Je trouve du jus d'orange, à moins que ce ne soit de la citrouille, puis du thé et des petits pains. Ce sera amplement suffisant. Quand je reviens, je vois tout le monde plier en deux, les larmes aux yeux, secoués par des rires incontrôlables. Sauf Shaun qui fait une sale grimace. Je m'assois à côté de lui, et lui fais un sourire désolé tout en montrant que je n'ai rien dit, puis lui tends un petit pain. Luke qui a retiré son masque vient à mes pieds :

_Tu ne devineras jamais la connerie qu'à fait Shaun ?

_Il a couché avec une inconnue.

Je réponds assez sèchement. Mais ça sort tout seul.

_Presque ! Se remet à rire le préfet. C'est pas une inconnue !

_Elle avait un masque ! UN MASQUE ! S'insurge le joueur de Quidditch.

_Je te donne un indice, ça commence par S et ça finit par tacy.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Une main devant la bouche, je me tourne vers le concerné qui semble sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre :

_Et le pire, parce que c'est pas fini, reprend Blondie, c'est qu'il a faillit se faire gauler par le grand frère.

_Je suis sûr qu'il y avait un truc pas net dans le punch ! Se défend notre ami.

Shaun se met à bouder, je n'ose pas lui avouer qu'il a raison, je préfère garder ça pour moi. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

_Enfin, on s'acharne sur toi mais Alex n'étais pas mieux. Hein ma petite Lexie ? Reprend Violet.

SALOPE ! Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. JD filme mais je le sens perplexe, Luke me regarde comme si j'avais commis un crime et semble se renfrogner. Quant à Shaun lui est bien trop content de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Je reste silencieuse mais Violet, ma soi-disant amie m'enfonce un peu plus :

_Tu pensais que je ne te verrais pas rouler des pelles à Zorro ?

Tiens, maintenant qu'elle le dit, je crois bien que c'était ça le déguisement du jeune inconnu :

_C'est pas possible... murmure Luke.

_Oui bon ça va, je lui ai mis un pain après. Et je suis d'accord avec Shaun, y avait un truc dans le punch !

_C'est ça, tu vas me faire croire que t'as pas aimé ça. Me lance le brun ténébreux.

_Je pourrais te répondre la même chose avec Stacy. Je lâche tranchante.

_Vas mourir !

_Tu l'as cherché sale enfoiré !

On commence à se taper dessus comme des abrutis, mais JD nous stoppe en sifflant avec deux doigts dans la bouche. Après quelques secondes de silence, le cameraman reprend :

_Bien. J'aimerai savoir, vous vous êtes sentis bizarre pendant la fête ?

Shaun et moi, on acquiesce furieusement, trop content de trouver une excuse à notre comportement. Enfin, la réalité c'est que ce n'est pas une excuse.

_Vous pensez qu'on ait pu mettre, je sais pas, de l'alcool dans les boissons sans qu'on sente le goût ?  
>_On a pu jeter un sort pour qu'on ne remarque rien.<p>

Je suis contente de cette raison, bien moins glauque que la drogue.

_Tu crois ? Répond sceptique Violet.

_Tu penses vraiment qu'au naturel j'aurais danser le robot, qu'Alexie aurait laissé un mec la toucher ou que Shaun coucherait avec la fille qu'il hait le plus sur cette planète ?

Deuxième acquiescement de notre part.

_Mais qui aurait intérêt à faire ça ?

_C'est peut-être juste une blague. Ou sinon c'est Brittany qui a fait ça, pour rendre la fête plus « amusante ».

_Non, elle est peut-être tarée, mais quand même.

Je sais que la protéger après ce qu'elle nous a fait, nous shooter tout ça, c'est vraiment être bonne poire, mais je l'ai dit bien assez souvent, je suis une Poufsouffle.

_Alexie.

Je me retourne pour voir une 3e année de chez nous :

_Y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir dehors.

Je fronce les sourcils mais j'y vais quand même. Devant notre porte se tient la grande reine Brittany qui a retrouvé toute sa splendeur, bras croisés elle me fixe suspicieuse :

_T'as parlé ? Me lance-t-elle sèchement.

_Bonjour à toi aussi. Et tu parles de quoi ? De l'agression ou bien du fait que tu ais drogué tous les 5e année ?

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Elle semble, furax mais c'est moi qui devrait l'être. Elle nous a fait quand même boire de la drogue ! Merde !

_Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne. On est pas tous comme toi on dirait.

J'accentue le encore, après tout si elle nous fait une crasse de trop, j'aurais de quoi la faire chanter.

_Personne ne te croiras.

Elle se retourne sûrement très contente d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Quelle... Rhaaa, et dire que je l'ai sauvée d'un potentiel viol et elle n'est même pas reconnaissante. C'est quoi cette fierté mal placée à deux noises. Ça lui aurait écorché la bouche un malheureux merci ? Je retourne dans la salle commune de mauvais humeur :

_C'était quoi ? Me demande Blondie.

_Rien ! Je vais faire une sieste.

Je monte dans mon dortoir tout en tapant des pieds pour évacuer la colère. Fait chier !

Les jours qui suivent, mon stock de sucette a baissé radicalement, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur ces confiseries, même le banquet de Halloween ne me calme pas. Aucun de mes amis n'ose me demander quoi que ce soit. Ils me connaissent bien assez pour savoir que ça ne servirait qu'à m'énerver encore plus. Au bout de d'une semaine, je reviens tout de même à mon état normal. Il ne faut jamais accorder trop d'importance à ses ennemies, sinon ils ont gagné. Le sage qui a dit ça ne devait pas connaître Brittany. Enfin bon, le mois de novembre commence. L'hiver est proche, surtout dans des contrées comme l'écosse. C'est pas possible comme il fait froid dans le château. Le chauffage, ça leur dirait pas au sorcier ? Puis arrive un matin pas comme les autres pour JD et moi. Non ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas l'installation d'internet à Poudlard. Juste un truc pas habituel pour nous deux.

Mardi 8 novembre, ça fait une semaine que Shaun et Stacy n'osent plus se regarder en face. Selon certain, ça fait des vacances. Mais ça ne durera pas, il se remettront à se chamailler comme avant. Le courrier arrive dans la grande salle. Je n'attends jamais grand chose du courrier. La gazette du sorcier ne m'intéresse pas, le magazine du Quidditch encore moins et le magazine féminin Sorcière Hebdo... Faut vraiment que je précise ? Mais ce matin là, JD et moi on reçoit une lettre dont l'expéditeur nous est inconnu. La mienne est rose PQ avec un cachet en cire en forme de cœur. Un truc de nana en somme, peut-être les excuses tant attendues de Brittany. Celle de JD est tout de même plus classique. Chacun de notre côté on ouvre nos lettres respectives. Et là je me sens mal. C'est une déclaration d'amour par une élève. Oui j'ai bien dit UNE, Milly Turner en 2e année de Poufsouffle. Il semblerait que ma force de caractère, ma gentillesse etc... lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle aimait les femmes. Me voilà bien maintenant. Je fais quoi ? Je regarde JD pour voir qu'elle sorte de nouvelle il a reçu. Il a l'air plutôt content et... il rougit ? Je décide de ranger ma lettre dans mon sac, je n'ai pas non plus envie que les autres voient ça. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour Milly. Et aussi un peu pour éviter de me faire chambrer. Malheureusement ma manœuvre ne passe pas inaperçu et Shaun me la prend dans mes affaires pour la lire à voix haute :

« Chère Alexie,

Depuis longtemps, je t'observe sans oser t'approcher. Tu es si mystérieuse et tu sembles toujours un peu en colère. Mais plus le temps passe et plus j'arrive à te comprendre. Tu protèges tes sentiments comme tu protèges tes amis. Ta gentillesse et ta loyauté sont sans limite, quand on regarde au-delà des apparences, on voit que tu es quelqu'un de sensible. Je t'ai respectée longtemps, je t'ai admirée et entre l'amour et l'admiration, il n'y a qu'un pas que j'ai franchi. Tu es celle qui m'a fait comprendre que... HEIN ?»

_Ça suffit !

La baffe que je lui mets résonne dans toute la grande salle, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé :

_Comme peux-tu avoir aussi peu de respect ? Si tu n'en as pas pour moi, tu pourrais au moins en avoir pour celle qui m'a écrit !

Le batteur semble s'être figé, il tient toujours ma lettre :

_Donne moi ça. Pauvre nase !

Je sors, je ne veux pas être dans la même pièce que ce salop. Je retourne dans notre dortoir pour y déposer la déclaration de Milly des fois qu'un autre abruti fouille dans mon sac, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été témoins de ce désastre. Puis au dernier moment je me rends en classe de sortilège. Quand j'arrive, les autres élèves sont en train de s'installer. Je me mets suffisamment loin de Shaun pour ne pas être dérangée. Je l'ignore royalement même quand il me jette des boulettes de papier. Je sens que ça l'énerve, il tente de m'aborder entre le cour de Flitwick et le cour de métamorphose de Mme Li Su. Mais sans succès, je suis assez rapide pour l'éviter. À midi, je me rends dans le dortoir des filles avec des provisions, il ne pourra pas venir me rejoindre. En option au moins, je suis tranquille. Il est en soin des créatures magiques alors que je suis en étude des runes. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à Violet et à Luke qui essaieraient de me résonner. Heureusement les cours de traduction de runes ne sont pas des cours où l'on peut discuter sans perdre des points. Aussi j'ignore tous les mots que je reçois. En revanche en botanique avec le professeur Londubat, le repiquage de fleur d'hiver se fait toujours dans un brouhaha pas possible. Je suis avec JD pour les travaux pratiques mais il ne semble pas pressé de me parler de ce matin. À peine ai-je le temps de m'en réjouir qu'il ouvre la bouche :

_Tu sais...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore et toujours des discours?

_... Je pense que tu as eu raison de remettre en place Shaun. Il n'aurait pas dû. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il s'en était pris à mon courrier.

Je le regarde surprise de ne pas avoir droit à une remarque moralisatrice sur le pardon :

_C'est vrai que toi aussi tu as reçu une lettre ce matin. C'était quoi ?

Il rougit mais me répond quand même :

_Une déclaration comme toi. Une lettre anonyme.

_Ah, non la mienne est signée.

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous, JD et moi on est un peu des inadaptés sociaux, surtout en amour. Je ne crois pas réellement en ce sentiment et j'ai une crainte insidieuse, vicieuse, que JD soit l'objet d'une mauvaise blague, mais je ne lui en fais pas part.

_Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Reprend mon ami.

_Je pense que je vais lui envoyer une réponse négative. J'espère juste que j'arriverai à avoir assez de tact. Et toi ?

_Rien, je suppose.

_Pourquoi ?

Je suis étonnée, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait mené une petite enquête. Il hausse les épaules et se remet au travail. Avant la fin du cours il me conseille quand même de parler avec Shaun « Il ne pensait pas à mal. ». Il ne pense pas tout court surtout. Je lui réponds que je verrais mais pas aujourd'hui, de toute façon il a entraînement de Quidditch, le match avec les Serdaigles est pour fin Novembre et le capitaine Peter Mersch semble motivé pour la coupe donc il multiplie les séances. Il semblerait qu'il ait une arme secrète cette année. Mais moi le Quidditch, ça me passe au dessus de la tête. Je déteste ce jeu dangereux, barbare et débile. Il faut combien de mort sur le terrain avant qu'on se décide à l'interdire ?

Mais revenons à Shaun. Pendant une semaine, c'est comme si son existence n'avait jamais croisé la mienne. Il essaie d'utiliser ma stratégie de l'ignorance, mais moi, ça m'arrange. Pendant ce temps j'ai pu répondre à la petite Milly. Je la remercie et me sens flattée, mais je n'ai pas d'attirance pour les femmes, je m'excuse et espère qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de mieux etc... Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas trop mal pris, je n'ai vu aucune élève sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ni de fillette dans la salle commune en pleure. JD lui a reçu une autre lettre anonyme. Il en parle avec moi et Violet et finalement il se décide à trouver son admiratrice secrète. On émet des hypothèses, selon l'écriture, la demoiselle serait sensible, poète, féminine... Enfin c'est ce que dit le cameraman, il ne nous laisse pas lire les lettres ce que je comprends tout à fait. Quand il me parle de son admiratrice, j'ai l'impression qu'il me décrit Eden Lawrence une très bonne amie à Brittany, parfaite, bien éduquée, féminine, transpirant la mièvrerie par tous les pores. Il pense aussi que c'est elle, mais n'a pas la même image d'elle que celle qui me vient à l'esprit quand j'entends son nom. Je ne sais pas s'il y pense ou s'il le désire. Violet, elle semble plus mitigée. Depuis quelque temps, Je ne vois plus Luke, il semblerait qu'il ait beaucoup de travail en retard. Et Shaun... je ne le vois pas non plus, de toute façon je m'en fiche. Il est sûrement à l'un de ses entraînements débiles. Depuis deux trois jours, mes amis me pressent de plus en plus pour qu'on fasse la paix. Devoir choisir avec qui rester est intenable, ils n'aiment pas quand le groupe est divisé. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. De toute façon je ne suis plus en colère, c'est trop fatigant d'être tout le temps énervée. Mais je ne ferais en tout cas pas le premier pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'excuser quand même, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Dès que Shaun l'a su, parce que bien sûr Violet s'est empressée de le prévenir, il m'a sauté dessus pour s'excuser. Je crois que Blondie déteint gravement sur lui. Il me serre fort à m'en casser les côtes et me lève du sol :

_Je le ferai plus je te le jure, je voulais pas te vexer ! Pardonne moi s'il te plaîîîîît !

_Oui oui, mais lâches moi, pitié j'ai besoin d'air !

Ma voix est étranglée, mais il refuse toujours de me poser par terre.

_Je te relâche si tu promets de venir à mon match !

Argh, chantage nul ! Choléra ou Peste, voilà ce qu'il me propose. Je meurs étouffée ou je vais me poser à 10 étages du sol sur des gradins en bois moisi... Autant retardé l'échéance de mon décès :

_OK OK ! T'as gagné !

Il me serre un grand coup avant de me laisser et de me décoiffer. C'est quoi cette manie de jouer avec mes cheveux ? Il s'excuse encore et retourne à son entraînement. Parfois je me trouve trop indulgente, trop bonne poire. Pourquoi est-ce que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas rancuniers comme les Griffondors ou les Serpentards ? Au moins je crois qu'aucune rumeur n'a circulé sur cette histoire avec mon admiratrice. C'est déjà ça de gagner.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous sommes le vendredi 18 Novembre après le dîner. Violet me propose une soirée frayeur. Elle a trouvé LE truc pour gagner notre concours annuel « Foutons les pétoches à nos amies Poufsouffles. ». Et en effet quand elle m'a montrer ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'est clair qu'elle a placé la barre très haute. Voilà pourquoi ce soir, nous sommes en cercles autour d'une table dans notre chambre. Il y a Helen Field la préfète, Rebecca Beadle une rousse un peu boulotte, Lucy Dawkins avec des lunettes rondes à la Harry Potter, c'est une fana de mode, Violet et moi prêtes pour une séance de spiritisme. 2, 3 bougies sont là pour nous éclairer. Chacune d'entre nous a deux doigts posés sur la goutte de la planche de Ouija où est gravé en lettre gothique l'alphabet, les chiffres de 0 à 9 ainsi qu'un « oui » dans le coin en haut à gauche et un « non » de l'autre côté et en bas au centre est écrit Good Bye. Pour l'instant la flèche est toujours au centre, prête à nous faire communiquer avec l'au-delà. Violet a réussi à convaincre les autres filles de la chambre à jouer à ce jeu en leur faisant croire que les esprits pouvaient savoir qui était amoureux de notre petite personne. C'est nulle comme raison, mais c'est ce qui les intéresse. Et son mensonge a parfaitement marché :

_Ouija es-tu là ? Commence la demie indienne d'une voix rauque.

Pas de réponse. Une petite brise dans la chambre fait vaciller les flammes des bougies.

_Ouija es-tu là ?

La goutte au centre commence à se déplacer vers le oui très lentement. Heureusement que je sais que c'est Violet qui dirige tout ça, sinon je n'en mènerais pas large. Rebecca tremble un peu, je la sens à côté de moi. Lucy, elle a l'air très intéressé quant à Helen pour l'instant ça ne l'impressionne guère.

_Esprit, quel est ton nom ?

Je me demande ce que Violet va faire. Je vois la goutte se déplacer tout doucement vers le V, puis de plus en plus rapidement elle se dirige vers le O, L, D... Elle ne va pas oser ? Elle pointe ensuite les lettres E, M, O, R, T. Mais si elle ose ! Les bougies sont soufflés violemment. Rebecca pousse un petit cri quand on se retrouve dans la pénombre mais avant qu'elle ait pu retiré sa main, Violet la rappelle à l'ordre. Personne ne sort de la table tant que l'esprit n'est pas parti, au risque de se faire posséder. La planche du Ouija est toujours assez éclairées pour qu'on puisse la lire :

_Esprit, nous n'avons pas de question pour toi, veux tu bien partir ?

La goutte ne bouge plus pendant quelques secondes avant de se traîner paresseusement vers le coin en haut à droite. « Non ». Je ne vois pas les visages des autres filles mais à mon avis, elles doivent regretter amèrement d'avoir accepté de se lancer dans le spiritisme. Et puis la goutte commence à faire des mouvements bizarres, comme si elle tentait de s'échapper de la table. Elle ne fait pas de mouvements brusques, elle va juste de bord en bord. Violet sort sa plus belle performance de comédienne :

_Je crois... Elle avale sa salive... Je crois que l'esprit essaye de nous posséder.

Mais où elle va chercher tout ça ? J'entends un petit sanglot à ma droite. Je crois que Rebecca n'est pas très bien. Je mets un coup de coude à Violet à ma droite pour la faire arrêter. Mais elle semble prise dans son jeu. Je vois la goutte se déplacer vers les chiffres et commencer un drôle de décompte. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

_AAAAAAAAH !

Surprises, nous retirons toutes nos doigts du Ouija tout en hurlant et en se prenant dans les bras. Le cri ne venait pas de nous. Quelqu'un dans la salle commune l'avait poussé. Un cri horrible, pas comme quand on est surpris, ni quand on est en colère. Un réelle cri de peur, strident, qui reste ancrer dans la tête. Après avoir cessé de bouger ou même de respirer dans la chambre. On décide de toute descendre dans la salle commune au pas de course. On voit un élève de chez nous à l'autre bout de la pièce, un 3 année je crois. Il est secoué par d'horrible frisson, ont a l'impression qu'il a vu Voldemort en personne... Ce qui est totalement improbable. C'est totalement improbable hein ? Le jeune garçon est vers Luke qui essaye de le faire parler. Le préfet le secoue un peu. Le gamin réussit entre deux sanglots à articuler cette phrase inimaginable dans une école :

_Henry est mort ! Henry Gald est mort !

Toute la salle retient sa respiration, plus un seul bruit dans cette pièce pourtant si chaleureuse et pleine de vie d'habitude. Un garçon en 7e année est le premier à réagir je le vois partir de la salle, sûrement pour aller chercher la directrice Mc Gonagall. Helen à mes côtés se tourne vers moi avant de me demander les yeux écarquillés :

_Dis moi que c'est une coïncidence !

Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Et comme d'habitude. L'univers et à JK Rowling le reste à moi.

**Chapitre 4 : Un mort et un blessé grave**

On est tous entassé comme des pingouins dans la salle commune. Des murmures commencent à monter de la foule, des rumeurs, des hypothèses, un meurtre, un suicide, une blague ? Les sanglots de l'élève qui est venu nous annoncer la nouvelle sont petit à petit recouverts par le brouhaha des autres Poufsouffles. Je vois Luke interroger le jeune garçon puis monter dans le dortoirs des garçons, là où se trouverait le corps de Henry Gald. Helen, notre 2e préfète commence à organiser les plus jeunes de la maison pour au moins faire bonne figure. Le septième année parti chercher la directrice est revenu, accompagné de McGonagall et le professeur Londubat. Ils se précipitent vers le jeune traumatisé, un certain Pierre Somur en troisième année, un français. Il tente à travers ses hoquets de répéter ce qu'il a dit à Blondie. Les informations soutirées, la directrice part rejoindre Luke, quant au professeur de botanique, il tente de nous calmer. Chose inutile puisque Helen s'en était déjà chargée. Après quelques minutes, notre préfet redescend puis se rend vers notre directeur de maison qui nous fait sortir après une dizaine de mots échangée avec Blondie. On nous conduit tel de petit mouton vers la grande salle. J'entends par-ci par-là, des discussions horrifiées, excités, mais il n'y pas tellement de tristesse dans leurs paroles. Henry ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'ami. Son nom ne me dit rien du tout. Sûrement un élève discret mais qui intérieurement devait hurler sa souffrance pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. En fait, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas si c'est un suicide. Il a peut-être tout simplement glissé dans sa salle de bain, peut-être qu'il était très heureux et juste maladroit. Mais dans les rumeurs qui circulent autour de l'une des grandes tables où l'on vient de s'installer, l'hypothèse du suicide est celle qui revient le plus souvent. Blondie s'assoit à ma droite, pâle, un peu tremblant. Quand on était un peu plus petit et que mon ami était terrifié, il avait l'habitude de tenir ma manche pour se rassurer. Ce soir il ne bouge pas. Je suppose que je peux faire un effort, même si c'est contre les principes d'Alexie la frigide. Je prends sa main inerte sur sa cuisse et la serre doucement. Ses doigts sont gelés. Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi étonné. Je tente un sourire qui se veut rassurant, chose que je maîtrise assez mal. Luke soupire avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il tremble un peu moins. JD et Violet sont en face, Shaun à ma gauche. On ne dit pas grand chose. Poser des questions à Blondie semble déplacé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, je ne crois pas vraiment aux esprits, mais je me demande quand même si on aurait pas libérer le fantôme vengeur de Voldemort. Je crois que Violet est un peu dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Elle tape nerveusement la table avec son index. Finalement elle se décide à briser notre bulle de silence :

_Tu crois que c'est de notre faute ?

Je ris nerveusement, mais tente une réponse qui nous convaincra toutes les deux qu'on y est pour rien :

_Non, c'est toi qui dirigeait la goutte, pas l'esprit du puissant maître du mal ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

_Oui, tu as raison, c'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence.

Ce sont les derniers mots que l'on a prononcés de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, le samedi 19 novembre, la directrice McGonagall nous fait tous levé avant de commencer à parler d'une voix grave :

_Aujourd'hui, c'est une bien triste nouvelle que je viens vous annoncer. La mort d'un des élèves de cette école. Henry Gald, 3e année à Poufsouffle a mis fin à ses jours hier soir. Son geste est d'autant plus terrible que nous ne savons pas pourquoi il l'a commis. Nous avons échoué dans notre accompagnement des élèves. Le corps enseignant et moi-même ne voulons pas que cela se reproduise. Si vous avez besoin de parler, nous vous conseillons de vous rendre auprès de Mme Pomfresh ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ne commettez pas l'irréparable. Avant de vous rasseoir, je vous demande une minute de silence pour votre camarade.

Tous, nous nous taisons, les poufsouffles sont les plus concentrés car les plus concernés. Les autres élèves semblent un peu ennuyés de devoir rester debout et retarder leur petit-déjeuner. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais une minute c'est très long. Ça laisse le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi ce garçon a fait ça ? Qu'est ce que l'on ferait si c'était l'un de nos amis qui se suicidait ? Et quelques secondes plus tard, on pense à des trucs moins intelligents, moins philosophiques. Est-ce que j'avais un ou deux parchemins à faire pour la botanique ? Qu'est ce que l'on mange à midi ? C'est cruel mais c'est la réalité. Bien que ma conscience me dicte de focaliser mes réflexions sur Henry, je n'y arrive pas, pas parce que je suis sans cœur, juste parce que je ne le connais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui inventer une vie non plus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'observer les autres. Luke a l'air un peu renfrogné. On dirait que le discours de la directrice ne lui plaît pas, pourtant je l'ai trouvé correct. La minute est terminée. McGonagall nous fait signe de nous asseoir. Les discussions reprennent, la plupart sur la mort de notre camarade. Certains imputent son geste au stress de l'école, d'autres à une mésaventure amoureuse. JD n'a pas sa caméra, Violet n'est pas maquillé, Shaun ne parle pas de Quidditch et Luke fait une drôle de tête en face de moi :

_Ça va ?

Blondie hausse les épaules. Je sais que ma question est débile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas répondre. J'abandonne, la sociable du groupe ce n'est pas moi. Je ne sais pas combler les blancs... Rhaaa non, je ne peux pas laisser une ambiance aussi pourrie :

_Vous avez prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Nos devoirs je suppose. Me répond JD.

_Entraînement aujourd'hui. Continue machinalement Shaun.

_Ah... OK.

Oui, bah qu'est ce que vous voulez que je réponde d'autre, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que mes interlocuteurs m'aident beaucoup non plus. Bon là j'abandonne pour de vrai. Je me tourne vers mes céréales. J'espérerais presque qu'elles me donnent une solution. Peut-être que je devrais discuter avec elles. Entre ces pétales de blés et mes amis, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence ce matin :

_Bon... Je vais aller faire ma dissertation de botanique à la bibliothèque, quelqu'un veut venir ? Je demande après avoir fini de manger mes nouveaux amis céréales.

Aucun n'a l'air très enthousiaste. Tant pis, je travaillerai toute seule. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais c'était avant que Luke me rattrape et prenne par le bras pour m'emmener vers une zone déserte, avant de me chuchoter un « je dois te parler » inquiétant. Je n'aime pas trop ça :

_ Tu sais... Je crois que McGonagall se trompe pour la mort de Henry Gald... Je crois pas que ce soit un suicide. Ça ressemble à quelque chose que vous m'avez montrer dans un film... Lord of War je crois.

_Hein ? C'est quoi le rapport avec le trafic d'arme ?

_Non, pas le trafic d'arme ! Tu sais le petit frère de Nicolas Cage dans le film. Il prend un truc...

_De la drogue.

Je finis pour lui parce que sinon on y est encore demain.

_C'est ça. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé à côté de lui. Selon son ami Pierre Somur, il en prenait souvent, il était d'ailleurs avec lui quand Henry a pris la pilule de trop. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir, entre deux sanglots. C'est ce que j'ai compris en tout cas.

Il sort la main de sa poche et l'ouvre pour me montrer ses trouvailles. Mon cœur s'arrête et j'ai l'impression que mon sang se fige. Je pensais ne plus jamais en revoir. Oublier ce moment gênant et glauque d'une soirée mal organisée. Dans sa paume tendue, des petits smarties bleus, ces fameuses « perles du ciel » viennent me rappeler qu'on ne peut pas fuir la réalité éternellement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Pour une fois qu'un aspect de la culture moldue passe les murs de l'école, il faut que ce soit le plus pourri. Je crois que l'on peu inscrire cette date dans les livres d'histoire comme le premier cas d'overdose de Poudlard :

_Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

Il me fait signe que non. Je suppose que je vais devoir leur dire pour la soirée de Brittany.

Je prends Luke par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à la salle commune où devrait se trouver le reste du groupe. Ils sont dans les canapés en train de plus ou moins bosser. Je me rapproche de Violet pour lui chuchoter qu'on devait parler, tous. Elle tape sur le bras de JD et lui demande de ranger ses affaires, je fais pareil avec notre joueur de Quidditch qui râle comme d'habitude, mais je le remets vite en place. Il nous suit un point c'est tout. Puis on monte dans le dortoir des filles. Tous installés sur mon lit, je demande à Luke de répéter. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, je vois JD s'assombrir, Violet un peu étonnée, en revanche Shaun n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre, un peu comme d'habitude mais ne soyons pas de mauvaise foi, après tout il vit dans une famille de sorcier. Un petit silence s'installe quand Luke montre les perles du Ciel. Je me dis qu'il est temps de parler de la soirée. Je leur raconte rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé, le gorille, l'agression, et puis Brittany qui délirait complètement et les effets qu'avait cette drogues après avoir expliquer ce qu'est de la drogue à Shaun :

_Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Me demande révoltée Violet.

Je hausse les épaules avant de répondre :

_Ça ne me semblait pas pertinent sur le moment.

_Tu déconnes ? Le fait qu'on se soit tous fait drogué, ça ne te semblait pas pertinent de nous en parler ?

_ Et j'aurais dû en parler quand ? Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire passer ça dans une conversation ! Genre « Eh salut ! T'as fait ton parchemin d'astronomie ? T'as réussi à placer toutes les lunes de Jupiter dans le ciel ? En parlant de ciel, tu savais qu'il existait une drogue qui s'appelle perles du ciel. Ouais, et même qu'on en a tous pris à la fête de Brittany ! ».

_Tu aurais pu nous le dire pendant la soirée, ça m'aurait éviter de faire la pire erreur de ma vie !

_Navrée Shaun mais quand je m'en étais rendu compte, t'étais déjà en train de...

_La la la la ! Je n'entends rien ! Hurle mon ami les paumes contres les oreilles.

Leur comportement m'exaspère, après un long soupire, je me lève et prends mes affaires pour la bibliothèque, je ne leur ai pas dit la vérité pour me faire engueuler :

_Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

_Dans un endroit silencieux.

_On a pas fini ! Reprend la métisse.

_Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ? Je demande.

Luke et JD se regarde sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, Shaun et Violet réfléchissent à tout allure pour m'obliger à rester et continuer à me hurler dessus. Finalement c'est JD, celui qui n'a rien dit depuis le début qui tranche :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas laisser les choses telles quelles.

C'est pas faux. Tous nous nous tournons vers notre préfet qui ne semble pas très emballé.

_Heu... Je ne pense pas qu'on doive s'alarmer. Je...

_LUKE ! Je te cherchais partout !

Helen vient de faire irruption dans la chambre, les yeux révulsés, un regard de tueur psychopathe, avec un peu de bave aux lèvres :

_Que...

_Viens on a pas le temps ! Mc Gonagall nous a convoqué, un élève de notre maison est gravement blessé !

_Mais...

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, notre préfète empoigne Blondie par le bras et s'en va comme elle est venue. On est encore un peu sous le coup de la surprise, et on ne réagit pas avant une trentaine de secondes. Puis on se précipite à leur poursuite, poussé par un instinct bizarre, celui de toujours se rendre aux endroits où quelque chose de grave et morbide est en train de se passer pour filmer avec son téléphone portable et mettre la vidéo sur Youtube plutôt que de fuir. Quoique les sorciers n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est Youtube ou de ce qu'est un téléphone portable. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on veut savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour trouver le lieu de l'accident puisqu'il est juste en bas des escaliers au rez de chaussé pas loin de notre dortoir. Un attroupement d'élèves stationne et nous empêche d'approcher de plus près de la scène. Quelques écho nous parviennent. Un élève de Poufsouffle serait tombé des escaliers et serait bien amoché. On joue des coudes pour rejoindre le centre du hall, mais il n'y a en bas des marches que quelques tâches de sang. L'élève a déjà été envoyé à l'infirmerie. Violet et moi, on échange un regard avant de partir à toute vitesse pour le bureau de la directrice au deuxième étage. Shaun et JD nous suivent par réflexe. Arrivés devant la gargouille, je me rends compte que venir ici était totalement débile, on ne connaît pas le mot de passe pour passer et en prime on est totalement essoufflé par notre course :

_Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Tranche JD.

_Attendre quoi ? Finit par lâcher Shaun.

_D'en savoir plus. Et Luke entre autre.

Je réponds sans grande conviction, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu se contenter de l'attendre dans la salle commune plutôt que de se taper un sprint sur deux étages. Mais rester à ne rien faire, lancer des hypothèses ce n'est pas très constructif. Autant essayer de trouver des infos concrètes, ça a le mérite d'occuper. Bien que maintenant on est dans l'impasse. À moins que l'on tente de détruire la gargouille gardienne de la porte, on ne peut plus avancer. On s'installe près d'une fenêtre, Shaun se laisse tomber parterre, Violet fait de même, JD et moi on se contente de s'appuyer contre le mur. J'observe le parc où tous les arbres en dehors des sapins et autre conifères, ont perdus leurs feuillages. Le temps est gris et glacial, un temps pourri, un mois de Novembre écossais en somme où tout paraît terne et sans vie. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes j'ai passé à observer ce triste paysage qui vous donne des envies d'écrire des poésies dépressives, mais dès le moment où je me suis rendu compte de mon désir de lire du Baudelaire, poète français préférés des émos et autres gothiques broyeur de noir, je me suis détournée de ce bien morne tableau. Juste au bon moment pour voir la gargouille pivoter laissant passer Helen et Luke. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'ont pas l'air très jouasses. Helen s'éloigne alors que Blondie s'approche de nous les sourcils froncés :

_Ça craint. Pierre Somur, c'est lui qui est tombé des escaliers.

_L'ami de Henry ?

_Qui d'autre. Répond froidement notre ami.

_Il a quoi ? Il aurait juste glissé ? On peut se blesser gravement d'une chute d'escalier à son âge ?

_Au point de devoir l'envoyer à St Mangouste ? Ça me semble peu probable. On aurait dit qu'il était passé à la moissonneuse batteuse quand je l'ai vu dans le grand hall. Et McGonagall pense à peu près la même chose, Pierre aurait tenté de dire un truc avant de tomber dans les vapes. La directrice a compris « perle du ciel » mais elle ne voit pas ce que ça veut dire.

_Tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? Je demande étonnée.

_Je crois bien que c'est ce que voulais faire le petit français, et désolé mais non je n'ai rien dit, je ne tiens pas à finir en pâtée pour chat.

_Tu penses quand même pas qu'on aurait tabassé ce gamin à mort parce qu'il voulait parler de la drogue aux profs ? Lâche Shaun dans un rire nerveux.

_J'en sais rien et franchement, ça devient vraiment trop morbide pour moi. Je...

Luke se tait brusquement, je suis son regard et vois un élève à l'autre bout du couloir. Je ne sais pas si je suis en train de devenir parano, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il nous observe, et Blondie semble le penser aussi. Il se met à nous chuchoter :

_On ferait mieux d'en parler ailleurs. Faites comme si de rien était, on part naturellement, je crois qu'on nous surveille.

Violet écarquille les yeux et Shaun en bon boulet se tourne brusquement vers l'espion. Je lui tape le bras pour qu'il arrête et lui fais un signe de la tête montrant qu'il est temps de partir.

De retour en sécurité dans notre bonne vieille salle commune, je me remets à respirer. On se laisse tomber sur des fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce. On reste un moment silencieux mais JD pose la question, celle qui revient à chaque rebondissement :

_On fait quoi maintenant ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? S'énerve Luke. On va tous reprendre notre petit train train quotidien et faire comme si de rien n'était.

_Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà essayé. Et ça m'est revenue en pleine face. Répondis-je.

_Tu veux quoi ? Que l'on arrête les trafiquants nous même ?

_Pourquoi pas ? Continue Shaun.

_Pâtée pour chat, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je préfère garder mon intégrité physique. Reprend Blondie.

_Non, là il a pas tort. Laisses ce genre d'initiative aux Griffondors.

_Rappelles moi dans quelle salle commune on s'est tous fait drogué. Me demande Violet.

Elle marque un point, si même la maison des sauveurs de l'humanité est déjà sous l'emprise des perles du ciels, on est pas dans la mouise, il ne reste plus beaucoup de choix. Je vois Shaun se lever pour mieux nous attirer vers sa charismatique personne, sur un ton solennel il prend la parole :

_Je pense qu'il est temps de montrer à tous de quoi est capable un Poufsouffle ! Montrons à tous que nous pouvons sauver Poudlard ! Nous arrêterons le trafic de troque...

_Drogue.

_... Oui peu importe. Nous arrêterons les malfaiteurs qui empoisonnent les innocentes têtes blondes de notre école !

_Du calme Harry Potter, c'est pas non plus le retour de Voldemort. Et je vois toujours pas comment on va faire. Je réponds sceptique.

_On va trouver tous les vendeurs de drogue et les arrêter !

Et il dit ça comme si c'était l'idée du siècle :

_Oui et comment ? Je continue.

_... On va les trouver et les arrêter !

_OK, j'ai compris mais COMMENT ?

_... On va...

_Il a l'air d'être en mode bug. Me dit JD.

_Oui, bon faut aussi me laisser le temps de trouver une idée, je vais pas non plus vous pondre une solution comme ça.

Je soupire, Poudlard n'est pas prêt d'être sauvé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis toujours vivante ! Et oui, je suis affreusement navrée de ma longue absence mais les exams étant ce qu'ils sont, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de continuer cette petite histoire alors voilà, pour me faire pardonner je vous offre deux chapitres ! Et oui c'est cadeau, on est comme ça les écrivaillons. Bonne lecture pour mes rares fans.**

**Chapitre 5 : Quidditch et découverte aux toilettes**

Après avoir débattu plus d'une heure, nous avons réussi à nous mettre tous les 5 d'accord. On arrêtera le trafic des perles du ciel, mais il faut d'abord en savoir plus et la jouer discrète. « L'accident » de Pierre Somur a fait passer un message très clair : « Dénoncez et vous finirez en pâtée pour chat ! ». Mais tout le monde connaît l'incroyable courage des Poufsouffles, on ne va pas se laisser faire. Enfin faut quand même pas déconner, on tient à la vie, donc on va se contenter de trouver les revendeurs, de les filmer en flagrant délit discrètement et d'envoyer la vidéo anonymement à la directrice. Ça semble plutôt simple mais dans les faits on ne sait même pas par où commencer. La meilleure piste est condamnée à manger ses steaks à la paille et de respirer à l'aide de tuyau, on ne pourra pas compter sur le petit Pierre. Il nous reste une solution, Brittany, même si je trouve que ça ramène plus de problème qu'autre chose. Le plan est simple, aller intimider notre reine de l'école et lui soutirer des informations. C'est à Violet et moi que revienne le rôle des méchantes. L'ennuie c'est qu'il faut trouver un moment où Brittany est seule, et elle n'est jamais seule. Shaun qui s'est autoproclamé chef sur cette affaire, nous laisse deux semaines pour réussir :

_Pour conclure, clame notre leader, j'annonce que nous formerons la communauté de la... de la drogue !

_... Non mais c'est moche comme nom ! T'as voulu faire quoi là ?

_Je sais pas, j'avoue c'est pas super, mais je voulais faire un truc du genre la communauté de l'anneau comme dans le seigneur des anneaux. Sauf qu'on a pas d'anneau alors...

_... Alors tais-toi, on ne donne pas de nom, c'est débile. Coupai-je.

_Alors on prend des noms de code au moins !

_NON !

Cette fois c'est tout le reste du groupe qui se soulève contre Shaun. Cet épisode passé, nous nous remettons au boulot, c'est bien beau de vouloir mater le crime, mais on a une année scolaire à gérer et un examen.

Le lendemain, le dimanche 20 Novembre, le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Griffondor a lieu. La rencontre préférée de toute l'école ouvre le début du tournoi. C'est la guerre entre les forces du mal (Serpentard) et les héros auréolés de lumière (Griffondors) qui se répète tous les ans sur le terrain. Et ça me passe bien au dessus de la tête. Ce sport barbare, je refuse de le cautionner. Et surtout je refuse de poser mes fesser dans des gradins en bois moisi à plus de de 5 étages du sol avec vue imprenable sur le vide. Plutôt mourir ! Enfin non, on va dire plutôt que je préférerais me plonger dans une baignoire pleine d'araignée que d'aller me rendre à un match de Quidditch. Je tiens à la vie. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis toute seule dans la salle commune à travailler mes sortilèges. Tous mes amis se sont rendus au match, Shaun n'a pas réussi à me convaincre de l'accompagner évaluer les équipes adverses. Il devrait s'estimer déjà très heureux que j'accepte d'aller le supporter quand il joue. Une demie heure plus tard, je vois mes amis revenir, le match n'a pas dû durer bien longtemps, les Griffondors ont encore gagné bien évidemment. C'est aussi la spécialité des rouges et or, les victoires éclaires. Ils misent tout sur leur attrapeur, mais ça ne marche que si l'attrapeur est bon. Et il semblerait que cet année il soit très bon. Mes amis se laissent tomber lourdement sur les fauteuils autour de moi :

_Alors ? Demandai-je.

_Les Griffondors seront encore champion cette année, ça commence à être lassant. Me répond Violet.

_Vois le bon côté des choses, on aura pas de devoir de défense contre les forces du mal pendant quelques semaines. Je réplique le nez plongé dans mes bouquins de cours.

_Le professeur Jordan était quasi en transe quand ce Will Austin à attraper le vif d'or. S'énerve Shaun.

_Jamais entendu parler. En quelle année il est ?

_En deuxième année, ça m'énerve comment ce gamin peut-il avoir bien fait ? Le match a même pas durer 10 minutes !

_Peut-être parce que c'est un gamin, petit, agile, léger. Ce sont les qualités que vous cherchez chez un attrapeur il me semble ? Je réponds.

_Peu m'importe, on va en faire de la bouillie de ce Will. Avec notre super arme secrète L...

Je ne sais pas ce que voulait dire le batteur, Blondie l'en a empêché à l'aide d'un beau coup de coude dans le ventre. Je plisse les yeux, ils ont quelque chose à me cacher. Le préfet me sourit comme si de rien n'était et Shaun se masse le ventre, mais il peut de nouveau parler, aussi je me dépêche de lui poser la question :

_Alors Shaun ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire contre Will ?

_Heu...

_Shaun tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais garder ça secret ? C'est le principe d'une arme secrète. Coupe Blondie.

_Alors Luke est au courant et tu ne veux rien me dire ? Je lance avec un ton vexée que j'espère convaincant.

Le brun semble hésiter mais finalement il me regarde dans les yeux avant de me lancer :

_Je ne dirai rien !

Je soulève un sourcil, sceptique, je hausse les épaules et retourne à mes devoirs, prête à l'ignorer pour un bon bout de temps. Il ne me fait pas confiance alors tant pis. Il a peur que j'aille le hurler sur les toits son secret ? Je m'en fiche, ce n'est que du Quidditch, ça ne mérite pas mon attention :

_Tu boudes ? Finit par me demander l'abruti du sport.

Je ne réponds pas et continue à rester plongée dans la liste de mes sorts. Finalement ça m'énerve un peu qu'il ne nous dise rien :

_Ah non tu vas pas recommencer ! Je refuse !

_Je pense, lance JD, que tu refuses ou non Shaun, ça ne dépend plus de toi.

_Je suis assez d'accord avec Alexie, pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire c'est quoi ton arme secrète ? Pourquoi il n'y a que Luke qui sait ? Surenchérit Violet.

_Je ne sais strictement rien ! S'insurge Blondie. Il me tanne depuis quelques semaines avec son arme secrète mais il ne m'a jamais dit ce que c'était, n'est ce pas Shaun ?

_Comme il dit. Y a pas de favoritisme !

_C'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Reprend l'indienne.

_C'est possible, tu dégage une certaine odeur de poulet tikka massala quand tu es énervée. Répond Luke un sourire innocent plaqué sur son visage.

_Espèce de... Venez laissons ces deux là entre eux. On ne va pas déranger plus longtemps notre petit couple !

Violet me soulève par le bras sans ménagement ainsi que JD. Alors qu'on est sur le point d'être traînés dans le dortoir des filles par une demi-indienne furieuse, je vois Shaun se lever avant de hurler :

_Prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité ! Je ne suis pas gay !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à autant de bêtise. Hurler un truc pareil dans la salle commune, certes pas très remplie, il n'y a pas mieux pour lancer de jolies rumeurs. Et je n'irai sûrement pas les démentir, c'est bien fait pour lui.

Durant plusieurs jours le groupe a été séparé en deux, de toute façon Shaun avait tellement d'entraînement pour le match de samedi face aux Serdaigles qu'on ne le voyait jamais, tout comme Luke qui devait l'y accompagner. Et puis quand on est tous les trois, JD, Violet et moi, on peut parler des lettres anonymes du cameraman qu'il reçoit régulièrement. Bien évidement il reste sur l'hypothèse que c'est Eden sont admiratrice secrète. Mais je ne vois pas comment cette fille de Griffondor aurait pu en apprendre suffisamment sur JD pour en tomber amoureuse. Elle est l'une des meilleurs amies de Brittany, et une petites stars dans cette école. Je la vois plus s'intéresser à l'un des garçons du Trio. Qu'est ce que que le Trio ? Il faut avoir passer sa vie dans la bibliothèque et être coupé des autres pour ne pas savoir qui ils sont ! Un peu comme un Serdaigle en fait. Pour faire simple, le Trio est un surnom trouvé par des groupies un peu folles pour définir trois garçons de l'école « vraiment canon » pour reprendre leurs expressions. Ils sont amis d'enfance tous les trois en sixième année et continuent à l'être malgré le fait qu'il ne soient pas dans la même maison. Le troisième du top est un certain Owen Nigel à Serpentard. Il est le plus effacé, mais je suppose que ce côté un peu timide et mystérieux plaisent aux greluches de base. En deuxième position Liam Robbins, un salaud de Serdaigle, froid, méchant, machiste, joueur de Quidditch, arrogant mais beau, du coup c'est charmant. S'il avait été moche, les filles l'auraient lynché depuis longtemps tant son comportement envers la gente féminine est horrible. Ce mec est une vrai crevure, la façon dont il envoie balader ses admiratrices se fait toujours d'une manière très inventives et humiliante. Je ne comprends même pas comment ce mec peut avoir tout simplement des amis. Et enfin notre grand gagnant... roulement de tambour... Matthew Nightingal ! Oui comme Stacy Nightingal, c'est son grand frère et en passant le garçon le plus apprécié de Poudlard. Un Griffondor charmeur et charmant qui sait parler au foule et joue lui aussi au Quidditch, il est le capitaine de son équipe au poste de Gardien, c'est même un très bon joueur. Mais il est tellement mielleux qu'il me donne envie de vomir, gentil avec tout le monde, il se définit comme le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. J'y crois moyennement, il est ami avec Liam Robbins alors je trouve ça suspect mais je ne côtoie pas assez cette sphère étrange des gens populaires pour la comprendre et me faire une opinion correct de cette personne. Le seul qui soit un brin populaire dans le groupe c'est Shaun, alors c'est dire.

La semaine est passée sans que ni Violet ni moi n'ayons approcher Brittany pour la drogue. Comme le groupe s'est séparé nous n'avons pas pensé à accomplir notre mission. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous torturait toutes les deux ce matin là. Aujourd'hui nous somme le samedi 26 novembre, le jour du match entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et la grande question pour nous c'était de savoir si oui ou non nous nous rendions à ce foutu match. Par arrogance, Violet ne voulait pas y aller pour laisser croire à Shaun et Luke que nous les pardonnions alors que c'était à eux de s'excuser et en même temps c'est une grande fan de ce sport, JD s'en fichait un peu et moi aussi. Mon réel problème c'était le vertige et l'altitude ridiculement haute des gradins construits dans un bois de qualité médiocre. Rien que d'y penser je me sens mal. Malheureusement j'avais fait une promesse à Shaun, aller le voir jouer. Et les Poufsouffles sont connus pour leur loyauté. Finalement c'est bon gré mal gré que nous nous rendons vers le terrain de Poudlard. Je tiens la cape de JD et tente de ne pas regarder vers le bas ni de faire attention au bruit des marches de bois craquant sous mes pas durant la longue ascension jusqu'à nos places. Dès que l'on est assis, je m'agrippe à mon banc tout en réduisant le plus possible mes mouvements, je ne m'autorise qu'à respirer faiblement et ne cligne des yeux que quand ça devient trop insupportable . Je tente d'oublier la hauteur qui me sépare du sol et le fait qu'il y ait des bourrasques qui pourrait faire voler une vache mais ce n'est pas évident. L'automne en Écosse est souvent venteux et gris. Et bien aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle, il pourrait même pleuvoir. JD essaie d'apercevoir Luke dans les gradins mais sans succès. En même temps, toute l'école est quasiment là. Les chances pour qu'on le trouve ne sont pas très grande.

La foule commence à s'impatienter, les joueurs ne devraient plus tarder. Quand tous les élèves se mettent à hurler, je comprends que nos sportifs viennent d'arriver sur le terrain. Je ne regarde pas vers le bas, je fixe l'horizon, même si je suis curieuse de voir la fameuse arme secrète de Shaun. JD et Violet eux se sont penchés dangereusement en avant pour apercevoir notre équipe. Puis les joueurs se mettent en rond dans les airs, les poufsouffles à droite, les serdaigles à gauche. Les deux attrapeurs surplombent les autres. Ils sont assez loin, mais je ne suis pas myope, je n'ai pas trop de mal à distinguer notre attrapeur. Bouclettes blondes, carrure élancé, visage angélique... JE VAIS LES TUER ! J'ai déjà en horreur que Shaun joue à ce sport dangereux, il faut qu'en plus il embrigade Blondie là dedans ! Je suis plus stressée que jamais. Je me faisais déjà du soucis pour l'un à chaque match, il faut maintenant que je m'en fasse pour deux. Ils vont m'entendre ! Le quidditich est le sport le plus barbare jamais créer, des blessés parfois des morts à chaque match ! Je ne veux pas voir une telle boucherie. Madame Bibine siffle le début du match et lance le souaffle. Je ferme les yeux. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié notre cher commentateur préféré, le professeur Lee Jordan :

_Et ce sont les serdaigles qui s'emparent du souaffle, vite repris par les poufsouffles par une jolie interception de Susan Finnigan, elle s'élance vers les anneaux, un cognard fonce droit vers elle, mais joliment renvoyé par Shaun Addams vers le gardien des Serdaigles qui semble complètement sonné, Finnigan s'approche eeeet MARQUE ! 10-0 pour les poufsouffles. Cette année les blaireaux sont sans pitié...

Et c'est comme ça tout le long. Je pourrais me boucher les oreilles mais cela impliquerait que je lâche mon banc. Ce que je refuse. Finalement je tente un coup d'œil ce que je regrette assez vite puisque je vois notre attrapeur Blondie foncer vers le sol à la poursuite du vif d'or. Je referme les yeux et attends l'annonce de sa mort par notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il semblerait que Luke ait redressé au dernier moment ratant de peu le vif d'or. JD et Violet essaient de me parler mais je n'entends pas grand chose entre la voix amplifiée du commentateur et les hurlements de la foule, je me contente alors d'acquiescer à chaque fois qu'il me parle même si je ne comprends rien. Je suis déjà bien assez occupée à m'accrocher au banc sans devoir en plus me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disent. Et bien évidemment, comme j'ai beaucoup de chance, un cognard est venu foncer dans la structure de NOS gradins juste en dessous de nous. Il a dû briser une dizaine de poutres, ON VA TOUS MOURIR !. JD voit la détresse dans mes yeux, et peut-être aussi que mes cris désespérés lui ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Aussi vient-il rapidement me rassurer, pendant une dizaine de minute, comme quoi les gradins étaient ensorcelés, qu'on ne pouvait pas tombé. Tout allait bien se passer. Les professeurs nous sauveront si la structure, ce que n'arrivera pas, tombait. En gros, t'en fais pas, c'est magique.

Finalement calmée et pour tenter d'oublier que les poutres des gradins étaient réduit à l'état de cure-dents, Je retourne mon attention sur le terrain. Les Serdaigles nous mènent de 20 points. Leurs poursuiveurs sont assez doués, Liam Robbins, petite starlette de sa maison joue à ce poste. Il se défend bien, malheureusement. En voilà bien un pour lequel je ne me fais pas de soucis. D'ailleurs, il vient de se prendre un cognard en plein ventre, laissant ainsi tomber la balle rouge. Shaun doit le détester autant que moi, en fait il déteste tous les mecs du trio, peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu de lui pour un quatuor. En tout cas grâce à cette manœuvre, le ballon atterrit dans les bras de l'un de nos poursuiveurs et nous permet de resserrer le score. 60 à 70 pour Serdaigle. Cela doit bien faire ¾ d'heure qu'ils volent sur le terrain et ça peut encore durer des heures. J'ai entendu parler de matchs qui avaient duré des semaines. Les attrapeurs devaient vraiment être des bras cassés. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Avant c'était facile, il n'y avait que Shaun à surveiller sur le terrain, maintenant j'essaie de le suivre tout en suivant Blondie qui fonce dans tous les sens à la poursuite du vif d'or. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'avant, les sorciers pour jouer au Quidditch utilisaient un animal vivant pour faire le vif d'or ? Un pauvre petit oiseau innocent ! Ils ont été obligé d'arrêté quand c'est animal fut en voie de disparition. Alors si c'est pas la preuve que c'est un jeu de barbare ! Quand j'entends la voix du professeur Jordan monter dans les aiguës, je sais que c'est parce que l'un des attrapeurs est sur le point de mettre fin au match. Et il semblerait que ce soit Blondie qui est en tête. Il tend le bras, se mettant dans un équilibre précaire. Je voudrais fermer les yeux mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de la scène. J'ai beau haïr ce sport, une perspective de victoire rend les choses plus intéressantes et l'horreur est toujours fascinant. Luke se penche de plus en plus, je vois sa main se refermer sur le vif d'or dans un élan qui le fait tomber en avant. Je cris avant de broyer la main de JD. Heureusement, la directrice a de meilleur réflexe que de se contenter de hurler. Elle ralentit la chute de Blondie pour qu'il puisse atterrir sans heurt sur le gazon du terrain. Poufsouffle gagne avec 210 points contre 70. Mon cœur après avoir rater un ou deux battements redémarre. Et dire que ce n'est que le premiers matchs de l'année.

Dans notre salle commune c'est la folie, tout le monde hurle de joie. Toute l'équipe est portée aux nues. Shaun et Luke sont au centre de la pièce, entourés par une cinquantaine d'élève. Je n'arrive pas à rejoindre l'œil du cyclone. La masse est trop compact pour les atteindre. Ils sont bien chanceux, je les aurais mis en pièce si j'avais pu. Je décide alors de les attendre en embuscade dans un endroit sûr et moins peuplé. Leur chambre. Violet et JD sont d'accord avec mon plan. Leur faire bouffer leurs oreillers jusqu'à qu'ils toussent des plumes. On attend, caché en différent point de la salle, Violet se tient dans le lit de Shaun les rideaux du lit refermé, pareil pour JD mais dans celui de Luke. Moi je me suis installée derrière la porte dans l'ombre prête à leur mettre le coup de grâce. On attend ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, discutant sans se voir, se taisant au moindre bruit suspect. Et enfin l'heure du massacre a sonné. Je les observe depuis ma cachette, prête à bondir. Shaun s'approche de son lit, ouvre les rideaux, et dans un rugissement féroce Violet lui saute dessus prête à le rouer de coup de coussin, je crois que le hurlement de fillette du batteur restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire, un souvenir que je chérirai longtemps. Luke surpris par cette attaque n'a pas le temps de réagir quand JD lui abat un oreiller sur le sommet de son crâne. Après quelques coup bien placé, des supplications, une armistice, et qu'enfin ils se croient sauvés, je décide de me glisser doucement derrière eux, un coussin dans chaque main, puis dans un murmure sadique je leur souffle ces mots :

_Vous ne croyez quand même pas si bien vous en tirer ?

Ils n'ont pas le temps de se retourner, je leur assène le coup critique. Et la bataille reprend :

_Non ! Traîtres, on avait conclu un accord de paix ! Tente d'articuler Blondie.

_C'était un piège ! Hurle Shaun tout en essayant de fuir mes assauts.

_Mouhahaha ! Ça vous apprendra à comploter dans votre coin !

Et sur ce rire démoniaque je lui assène un coup fatal, légèrement sonné, le batteur se reprend très vite et me vole mon arme :

_Nous ne nous rendrons pas sans combattre ! JD, rejoints nous et ta récompense sera grande !

Pour toute réponse il se prend l'oreiller de l'intéressé.

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on achète aussi facilement !

_Ta loyauté nous honore mon ami, sus à l'ennemie ! Lance Violet.

Et c'est la grande guerre qui commence dans la chambre des garçons de 5e année.

Après que Luke m'ait enserré pour m'utiliser comme bouclier humain et finalement s'allier à nous, Shaun n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler. La guerre ne laissait derrière elle que champ de ruine et désolation. Et une autre pourrait se déclencher si on ne rangeait pas vite fait la pièce. Je ne pense pas que les deux autres garçons qui partagent la chambre avec Shaun, JD et Luke, apprécieraient de voir leurs affaires éparpillées partout dans la salle ainsi que leurs oreillers totalement éventrés. Violet et Blondie nos spécialistes des sortilèges se chargent du plus gros tandis que les handicapés de la baguette essayent de faire du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour tout ranger à la main, je fais malheureusement partie de cette catégorie. Quand tout est remis à sa place et dans son état initial, on se laisse tomber comme des masses sur les lits. Je crois que je suis sur celui de Dean Walter. Un garçon plutôt sympa avant qu'il ne décide de m'ignorer à partir du moment où Brittany a décidé de m'ignorer. Mouton ! J'ai bien envie de lui saccager son lit à nouveau finalement.

_Alors, ça y est vous nous en voulez plus ? Demande enfin Blondie.

Je vois Violet se redresser vers eux :

_Vous êtes débiles ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez rien nous dire. C'est pas la mort si Luke se met à jouer, surtout s'il nous fait gagner.

_Et bien, commence Shaun, ne n'était pas tellement contre toi. Mais on savait que ça gênerait quelqu'un.

C'est marrant, je ne me suis pas du tout sentie visée. Je ne dis rien, allongée en travers du lit, je sens une grosse masse venir se laisser tomber à ma droite me faisant rebondir sur le matelas. Je ne regarde pas l'intrus de mon espace vitale, je sais déjà qui c'est :

_Ça ne te dérange pas ? Si je joue ?

_En quoi mon point de vu est important ? Du moment que ça te plaît. Je répond en haussant les épaules.

_Mais ça te stresse de nous voir Shaun et moi sur un balai.

_Je suis stressée à chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un sur un balai, toi, Shaun ou un autre. Faits ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas.

_Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à la question.

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il me fixait avec ses grands yeux verts avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas :

_Mon avis ne compte pas. Je lâche sèchement.

Je me lève et m'étire avant de reprendre :

_Maintenant le sujet est clos. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Shaun se redresse d'un coup à la fin de ma phrase :

_Vous avez parlé à Brittany ?

_Non, on était occupé à... faire d'autre truc. Je réponds.

_Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus important que ça ?

_Nos études peut-être, et vous éviter aussi. Continue Violet.

_C'est à peu près ça. Conclut JD.

Quelques heures plus tard, on se décide Violet et moi de prendre au sérieux la traque de Brittany après nous être fait sermonnées par notre leader. Même si je sais que ça n'aboutira à rien. Pendant tout le cours d'histoire de la magie le lundi matin qui suit, on s'est échangé des mots pour tenter de trouver une stratégie, mais toutes semblent mauvaises et vouées à l'échec. Surtout celle d'envoyer Shaun séduire la reine de l'école pour la faire parler. Quand on sait que ses techniques de dragues sont aussi efficaces que celles d'une palourde avariée et surtout quand on sait que Brittany n'a d'yeux que pour son cher Matthew Nightingal, on en déduit assez facilement que ça ne marchera pas. C'est au cours de potion avec les Griffondors, que finalement Violet a une idée lumineuse. Faut dire que pendant les cours pratique de cette matière, notre indienne a tout son temps pour réfléchir, me laissant faire la potion seule. La dernière fois que je l'ai laissée touchée à un chaudron, les cachots ont failli finir comme Hiroshima. Je me demande toujours comment elle a réussi à créer une mixture radioactive avec juste de la bave de limace et des serres de corbeau. Le mystère restera entier. En attendant, après m'avoir secouée quand elle a trouvé son idée, ce qui m'a fait déraper avec mon couteau et charcuter notre crapaud mort répandant ses viscères sur ma table de travail, elle me chuchote d'un air conspirateur :

_Et si au lieu d'aller voir directement la chef, on s'attaquait à ses lieutenants ?

Tout en me disant cela, elle montre du doigt la rousse amie de Brittany, Fanny Eastwood. Cette fille se dit apprentie journaliste, je la qualifierais plutôt de rapporteuse de ragots professionnelle. Mais elle est beaucoup plus bavarde que Brittany et plus dévergondée que la douce Eden, même si elle le cache bien. Si quelqu'un peut nous renseigner sur la drogue, c'est bien elle. Je félicite Violet avant d'être interrompue par l'explosion de la préparation d'un binôme de Griffondor. C'est celui de Stacy Nightingal et de son amie Mary Magg. Elles sont toutes les deux recouvertes par une substance pas très ragoutante. Je vois même une patte de batracien dans les cheveux de Mary qui gigote encore au sommet de sa tête. Juste derrière Shaun est mort de rire et Luke arbore un sourire espiègle. Ainsi la trêve entre Shaun et Stacy est terminée. Pauvre Mary qui doit en subir les dommages collatéraux. D'ailleurs je peux l'entendre d'ici hurler « Je vous déteste ! Allez mourir bande de salauds ! » tout en jetant des vers à soie sur mes amis. Résultat : 20 points retirés à Griffondor et Poufsouffle et une retenue pour Stacy, Mary, Shaun et Luke. C'est pas cette année encore qu'on va gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

Sans attendre nos amis coincés avec le professeur Parkinson, Violet et moi laissons JD seul après quelques explications sur notre plan et nous profitons de la pause déjeuner pour poursuivre Fanny, qui malheureusement est toujours collée à Brittany. Ça, on y avait pas penser. Mais juste avant d'aller dans la grande salle, la semeuse de rumeurs se sépare enfin du groupe pour se refaire une beauté au toilette. Nous la suivons aussi discrètement que possible. Arrivées à destination, on la voit face à un miroir en train d'inspecter la moindre parcelle de son maquillage. Je ma place alors derrière elle sur sa droite et Violet à sa gauche. Je crois que pour une fois notre réputation de filles bizarres et pas fréquentables va nous être utile pour l'intimider. La rousse nous aperçoit dans le reflet de la glace et nous observe étonnée :

_Je peux vous aider ? Finit-elle par demander.

Violet et moi nous nous regardons avant de laisser apparaître un sourire carnassier sur nos visages. Je lis dans les yeux de la rousse qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter :

_Je crois que tu peux nous aider Fanny. Répond Violet. On aurait quelques questions à te poser.

Notre victime semble légèrement soulagée, ce qui est plutôt étrange, elle pensait qu'on allait lui faire quoi au juste ?

_Ah, si ce n'est que ça, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, l'information c'est ma spécialité.

Elle se retourne vers nous, elle est toujours coincée entre le lavabo et nous deux, mais elle semble moins apeurée, ce qui est plutôt mauvais pour nous :

_Tu te souviens bien évidemment de la petite fête de ta maîtresse Brittany ?

Elle acquiesce à ma question :

_Et bien voilà, tu vois le truc c'est que pendant la soirée, j'ai découvert quelque chose de marrant dans le punch.

_Ah oui ? Lâche notre proie dans un couinement aigu.

On dirait bien que sa sérénité l'a quittée :

_Oui, on a trouvée des petites pilules bleus, bien évidemment j'ai demandé à Brittany ce que c'était. Elle était tellement défoncée qu'elle m'a répondue sans trop de problème. Alors maintenant, j'aimerais savoir qui vous a fourni en perle du ciel.

_Elle vous a dit que c'était moi qui l'avais fourni ? La traîtresse !

_Alors ? Menace doucement Violet.

Elle semble hésiter mais finalement elle secoue la tête :

_Je ne dirais rien, j'ai pas envie de me mouiller dans vos affaires. Si vous voulez vous droguer c'est votre problème, trouvez vous un autre fournisseur, Brittany c'était une exception.

Cette fille n'a pas le cerveau d'Einstein, c'est clair. Elle avoue d'elle même qu'elle trempe dans de salle histoire, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour la faire parler :

_Tu te trompe à notre sujet. Je reprend d'une voix doucereuse. On ne veut pas se droguer, on veut juste arrêter les malades qui dealent dans notre école. Alors tu vas gentiment nous donner un nom.

Elle me regarde surprise pour finalement nous rire au nez :

_Vous êtes encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais ! Vous savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquer. Faites comme les autres, mettez vous la tête dans le sable et laissez faire le cour des choses.

_Tu nous excuse, mais contrairement à toi on a une certaine conscience, et voir des élèves se faire empoisonner ça nous dérange.

_Comme tu y vas fort Alexie, « empoisonner », c'est un bien grand mot.

_Écoute! Commence à s'énerver Violet. Tu me donnes un nom, ou je me ferais un plaisir de parler de cette petite histoire de drogue à tous les élèves venus à la fête. Et même si tu démens, tu sais comment une rumeur peut te détruire une réputation. Surtout pour toi et tes petites copines les soi-disant Saintes de Poudlard.

_Tu imagines le scandale ? Le plus beau ragot depuis des années. Repris-je.

Fanny au fil des menaces commence petit à petit à se ratatiner sur place. Elle nous regarde comme si nous étions des folles aliénées, et c'est sûrement de quoi on a l'air, malheureusement ça n'a pas l'air de suffire. Je crois que je vais devoir faire appel à la violence :

_Bon, ça commence à me fatiguer. Parles ! Ou je te mets la tête dans les chiottes !

_Gregory Hammer. répond la rousse effrayée. C'est lui qui m'a fournie... Mais c'est plus gros que ça. C'est bien plus gros que vous ne le pensez, il y a...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Malheureusement deux autres filles viennent de faire irruption dans nos toilettes, Stacy et Mary venues se débarbouiller et tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs tenues couvertes de mixture composée d'animaux morts. Notre proie en profite pour se faufiler et fuir notre interrogatoire à toute vitesse. Nous fusillons du regard les deux intruses qui nous ont fait rater de précieuses informations :

_Ben quoi ? Demande négligemment Stacy.

Je pense que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Shaun ne la supporte pas. Et les deux filles commencent à sentir toute notre haine :

_Heu, je crois qu'on va changer de toilette. Finit par reprendre Mary.

Violet et moi soupirons et finalement nous sortons rejoindre la grande salle, détentrices tout de même d'une nouvelle donnée. Derrière nous j'entends la rivale de Shaun lâcher à son amie un « Mais quoi ? On a rien fait ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Retenue et cabane dans la forêt

Ça y est ! Enfin nous avons un début de piste, un nom, Gregory Hammer. On aurait pu avoir mieux que ça, mais notre interrogatoire a dû se terminer un peu plus tôt que prévue et le reprendre semble compromis. Fanny risque de nous éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire de notre scolarité peut-être de sa vie. C'est tout de même victorieuses que Violet et moi rejoignons le reste du groupe dans la grande salle. À la tête de Shaun et Luke, le professeur Parkinson n'est sûrement pas aller de main morte pour la retenue. Et en générale les retenues de potion sont assez... Enfin, il vaut mieux éviter d'en parler si l'on ne veut pas rendre son petit-déjeuner dans l'immédiat. Vraiment ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder entre personnes civilisées. Mais quand ils nous voient arriver, leurs visages s'éclairent un quart de seconde :

_Alors ? Alors ? Nous presse Shaun.

Violet triomphante n'hésite pas à étaler nos découvertes. Après son brève compte-rendu, il est décidé que cette fois, c'est au garçon de s'occuper de ce Gregory Hammer. Luke semble savoir de qui il s'agit, un élève de 6e année chez les Serpentards. Ce qui ne nous étonne qu'à moitié. Et après les élèves de cette maison se plaignent d'avoir une image toute pourrie, mais faut dire qu'ils y contribuent pour beaucoup. Blondie nous le pointe du doigt aussi discrètement que possible quand notre nouvelle cible traverse le réfectoire. Un grand brun qui se la joue ténébreux et rebelle anarchiste punk sous stéroïde. Parfois je me dis que les clichés ont la peau dur. Un jour j'aimerais voir un petit maigrichon à lunette tête d'intello être le grand boss de la mafia russe. Enfin, toujours est-il que Gregory va être moins évident à faire parler que Fanny. Il est du genre à ce que l'on ne vienne pas l'emmerder et je vois mal les menaces du frêle JD ou de notre blond fonctionner contre cette masse. Même celle du grand batteur Shaun risque de faire marrer le Serpentard. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus mon problème ni celui de Violet. À eux de se débrouiller. Mais pour l'instant, c'est leur retenu qui les inquiète. Mme Parkinson à souvent des idées très imaginatives en ce qui concerne les punitions. Et cela aura lieu ce soir.

Dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, il fait plutôt sombre, le feu est quasiment éteint, seules quelques braises continuent de rougeoyer dans la cheminée. Cela fait quasiment 4 heures que Violet, JD et moi attendons nos amis. Bien évidemment nos conversations n'ont fait que tourner autour de Gregory Hammer et de ce qu'aurait pu nous révéler Fanny si on ne nous avait pas dérangé :

_Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va faire avec Gregory, il n'est même pas de notre maison. Se plaint notre cameraman.

Je retire la sucette à la cerise de ma bouche :

_Débrouillez vous ! Fanny non plus n'était pas de notre maison.

_Oui mais Fanny ne ressemble pas à un videur de boîte de nuit !

_T'exagère. Il n'a pas l'air si inabordable que ça. Rassure Violet.

_Bah vas-y alors.

Je m'interpose avant que l'indienne ne puisse répondre, elle n'arrive jamais à refuser quoique ce soit à JD :

_Non ! Vous nous avez laissées toutes seules avec Fanny, on vous laisse tout seuls avec Gregory.

_Tu n'es qu'une sans cœur ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu veux démanteler ce marché de la drogue alors que tu es aussi méchante ! S'insurge notre ami.

_Je ne suis pas méchante, t'exagère, juste équitable. Il n'y a pas de raison que Violet et moi nous tapons tout le sale boulot et que vous nous regardez faire. Là ce serait vous qui seriez des salauds.

JD allait sûrement me répondre quelque chose mais il n'en a pas le temps. Helen, notre préfète vient de faire irruption comme à son habitude dans la salle commune, mais d'une façon tout à fait originale qui ne me fait pas du tout penser qu'elle nous espionnait. Tombée par terre au pied des escaliers qui rejoint le dortoir des filles, ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, enfin bon d'habitude elle est toujours un peu ébouriffée donc ça ne change pas tellement. Elle devait sûrement se trouver dans un coin à tendre l'oreille sur notre conversation, mais malheureusement pour elle sa grande taille la toujours rendue très maladroite. Nous l'observons tous les trois se relever, elle nous regarde aussi. Un silence s'installe. Finalement c'est Violet qui finit par briser ce moment pour le moins gênant :

_On peut t'aider Helen ?

Elle tourne son regard vers le sol semble vouloir dire quelque chose avant de se raviser, relève son regard, hésite puis recommence son manège. J'avais oublié qu'elle n'était pas la plus bavarde de nos camarades. Un petit coup de pouce peut-être :

_Tu nous espionnais ? Je lance sans tact.

_Non ! Enfin oui, mais non. Et puis d'abord vous devriez être couchés !

_Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rétorque Violet.

Elle semble hésiter un instant avant de très vite se reprendre :

_Je suis préfète, je n'ai pas à me justifier d'abord !

_Dans ce cas, madame la préfète avons nous commis une quelconque infraction qui justifie ta présence, il n'est pas interdit de se trouver dans la salle commune le soir que je sache.

_Vous... Vous parliez de drogue et ce genre de trafic est interdit !

Je vois Violet se retenir de rire et JD qui semble en revanche très mal. De mon côté, je suis plutôt étonnée qu'Helen sache ce qu'est de la drogue. Elle doit être issue de moldu. En tout cas elle semble assez contente de son petit effet, même si elle est un petit peu à côté de la plaque :

_Écoutes, premièrement on ne deale pas de drogue mes amis et moi, au contraire on essaye d'arrêter ce trafic, deuxièmement, le règlement de l'école ou même les lois n'interdisent pas ce marché pour la simple et bonne raison que les sorciers n'étaient pas touchés par ce genre délinquance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle fronce les sourcils avant de me répondre :

_Mais pourquoi vous voulez arrêter ce trafic dans votre coin ?

_Tu te souviens de Pierre Somur et de son « accident » ? Reprend JD. Et ben voilà, on a pas envie de finir éparpillé en petit morceau en bas des escaliers.

_D'accord, mais si vous alliez en parler à Mc Gonagall vous pourriez être protégé.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûre, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle nous donne des gardes du corps en attendant qu'elle trouve les dealers ? On ira lui parler quand on aura des preuves, du concret.

Notre préfète semble réfléchir à ma dernière phrase. Je la sens tourmenter entre sa conscience et sa lâcheté de poufsouffle, mais elle voulait sûrement stopper ces crimes. Je ne sais pas si une fille aussi maladroite pouvait vraiment nous aider mais sa condition de préfète a de bon côté. Ça nous évitait d'envoyer Luke seul faire du repérage la nuit. Finalement sa réflexion fut interrompue par le retour bruyant de Blondie et Shaun. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à notre hauteur, une odeur d'entrailles pourries et de poisson mort se répandait dans la salle commune. À leur air épuisé, la retenue devrait être vraiment sympa. Quand ils s'assirent à notre niveau, une vague de puanteur nous submerge, par politesse j'essaye de remonter discrètement mon col sur le nez, JD fait de même mais Violet plaque violemment ses main sur son nez et prend un air de dégoût :

_La vache ! Parkinson vous a plongé dans une cuve de poissons moisis ou quoi ?

Tout en subtilité cette Violet.

_Presque... Mais merci de ta compassion, vraiment ! J'avais besoin de tes mots réconfortants.

Je souriais sous le col de mon pull, Helen aussi semblait trouver la situation drôle derrière sa main posée de façon suffisamment naturelle devant son visage pour se protéger des odeurs. Puis elle se reprend rapidement avant de s'éclipser profitant de la dispute qui venait d'éclater entre Shaun et Violet. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de l'arrêter, elle ne m'avait pas l'air d'être comme Fanny, elle n'était pas une grande bavarde voulant diffuser le plus possible de ragot, mais il faudrait quand même clarifier les choses pour éviter des problèmes inattendus.

La dispute entre Violet et notre sportif fut moins bruyante, mais plus violente, Shaun l'avait coincée sous son bras et lui mettait son pull sous le nez pour l'obliger à respirer les relents fétides de poissons. Luke se déplace alors à côté de moi pour s'éloigner des coup perdus, je ne voulais pas être méchante mais à chacun de ses mouvements une vague écœurante de thon avarié me piquaient les yeux. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer mais c'est vraiment difficile. Il se penche alors vers moi un air conspirateur sur son visage angélique :

_Tu sais Shaun m'a demandé de pas en parler, mais c'est trop tentant et je sais que tu vas aimer ça !

Mmh un bon moyen de pression contre notre leader, comment ça ne pouvait pas me plaire ? Je me penchait alors prête à recevoir chaque miette de son récit, l'odeur n'était plus que secondaire :

_Le prof Parkinson nous avait préparé un truc bien... bien parkinsonnien. Séparer les organes de deux tonneaux de poisson lune.

_Oui du poisson Fugu.

_ Oui bon, le truc qui gonfle quoi. Si on coupe mal ce poisson, il libère un poison et il est dénaturé. Donc, ça puait, c'était chiant et en plus c'était difficile. Chaque poisson gâché c'est 5 points en moins pour nos maisons. Tu penses bien avec Stacy et Mary en face, Shaun et moi on était un peu parano. Au début ça allait, on se contentait de se lancer des regards noirs. Et puis au bout d'un moment, les deux griffondors avaient changé de ton, tu sais ce ton de hyène un peu flippant. Un truc que tu sens que ça va mal se passer. Je peux te dire qu'au début, on faisait pas les malins même si on montrait pas notre inquiétude. Mais elles étaient à l'autre bout de la salle, normalement on devrait avoir le temps de réagir avant que quoique soit n'arrive.

_Pour l'instant ton histoire me passionne.

_Non, mais attends, on se fixe de loin, et à un moment, y a Stacy qui se lève donc on la suit du regard, logique. Elle nous a sorti avec sa douceur habituelle « Je vais au toilette, c'est bon ! Pétez un coup les gars ! » Mais on continue à la surveiller tout le long de son trajet, elle passe derrière nous et sort. Bon soulagés, on se retourne mais malheureusement, on avait oublié un truc, Mary. Elle avait disparu de sa place et s'était déplacée sous les tables à quatre pattes pour surgir face à nous des entrailles de poissons plein les mains. On a pas réagis...

_Elle aurait quand même pas...

_Si, et je te jure que c'est dégeulasse ! Mais le pire c'est que Stacy en a profité pour revenir et nous a étalé la dose de reste de poisson dans les cheveux.

_Ça explique l'odeur ! Réussi-je à articuler entre deux rires.

_Oui bon, ça va. Mais c'est pas ça le plus drôle. Après avoir avalé un bout de poisson, Shaun est tombé par terre, évanoui, il bougeait plus. Je me suis tourné vers Mary, elle ne rigolait plus, je lui ai posé la question qui tue « Vous l'avez bien coupé votre poisson ? » Je te jure, Stacy et Mary étaient figées sur place, alors que Shaun était toujours par terre à moitié mort.

_Et tu trouve ça drôle ? M'insurgeai-je.

_Oui bon OK, sur le coup, on faisait pas trop les malins, mais tu vois bien qu'il est toujours vivant. Bon, après ces quelques secondes de blanc, Stacy se précipite sur Shaun pour le réanimer à coup de baffe et de jérémiade, panique total dans sa tête. Mary a hurlé « Oh non, mon Dieu ! » Mais bizarrement elle s'est vite reprise et est allée fouillée dans les réserves du prof, alors que Stacy secouait Shaun dans tout les sens en criant des trucs incompréhensibles. À un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire une crise d'angoisse. Là y a Mary qui se ramène avec une fiole qu'elle tente de faire boire à notre boulet national, mais ça rentrait pas et là, elle nous regarde et nous lâche « faut lui donner au bouche à bouche. »

_...

_Oui nous aussi on a fait cette tronche. Enfin bon, je me serais bien dévoué mais... Je crois pas qu'il aurait apprécié. Mary a refusé direct, elle avait trouvé une solution, c'était déjà pas mal. Alors bon, y avait plus qu'une solution...

_Non...

_Si ! Elle l'a fait ! Shaun s'est réveillé quelques secondes plus tard et ne se souvenait de rien. On lui a expliqué sommairement, Stacy a réussi à éluder le moment gênant mais à tout de même signalé qu'elle qu'il leur devait la vie.

_Mais c'était de leur faute s'il a failli mourir.

_Shaun n'est pas assez intelligent pour y penser. Enfin bon, maintenant il a une dette envers Mary et Stacy. Il en est vert. Il nous a fait promettre que ça devait rester entre nous.

_C'est pour ça que tu me racontes tout.

_Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil, je sais que tu ne répéteras pas. De toute façon, j'ai croisé les doigts. Enfin, tout ça c'est terminer par des points en moins et un allongement de notre retenue. On va y avoir droit toute la semaine, mais on a prévu une trêve, c'est invivable sinon. Mais bon, pauvre Shaun quand même, se faire embrasser par celle qu'on déteste, c'est moche.

_Ils ont fait pire tous les deux.

_C'est pas faux.

_On peut savoir ce que vous vous raconter ?

Shaun et Violet ne se battent plus, ils nous observent et je sens notre batteur légèrement tendu, sûrement parce qu'il savait de quoi on parlait :

_De comment on pourrait aborder Gregory Hammer. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

_Et ? Me demande Violet.

_Et, il faudrait d'abord le suivre, éviter le contact direct. Finit Luke.

_Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça.

Je sens notre batteur un peu suspicieux mais il ne dit rien. Je regarde Violet plus attentivement. Il semblerait qu'elle ait un peu de poisson dans les cheveux :

_Écoutez, je veux pas être méchante, mais vraiment, l'odeur devient insupportable, allez prendre une douche !

_Tu ne voudrais sentir pareil, ma petite Alexie ? Me lance Shaun en s'approchant dangereusement.

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard froid, qui le fait changer d'avis :

_T'as pas intérêt.

_Heu... oui, bon. Pourquoi Helen était là au fait ? Finit par changer de sujet le batteur.

_Ah, ça... Elle a découvert notre petite enquête. Répond Violet. Mais c'est pas très grave, et puis elle pourra peut-être nous être utile. Hein Luke ?

_Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_Je sais pas, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu dois bien la connaître.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces sous-entendus tout nase. Violet n'est vraiment pas la fille la plus subtile de cette terre.

_Heu... ouais peut-être. Helen a des côtés sympa. C'est quelqu'un de confiance.

Luke et Helen ? Ensemble ?... Ouais pourquoi pas, mais pauvre Helen, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, Blondie est un peu trop tactile parfois. Enfin bon, je coupe cours à la conversation, l'odeur de poisson commence à devenir insupportable et je leur fais remarquer. Vexés, les concernés s'en vont, JD me regarde en haussant les épaules et les suit. Une soirée qui se termine bien au final.

Le lendemain matin avant même que mon réveil ne sonne, quelqu'un me secoue doucement me faisant quitter les doux bras de Morphée. Qui ose ainsi raccourcir ma nuit de sommeil ? Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'étouffe un cris de surprise. Penchée sur moi, se tient notre préfète assise sur MON lit. Et après on s'étonne qu'il y ait des rumeurs comme quoi je serais lesbienne. Elle me regarde avec détermination, les yeux injectés de sang sûrement dû à un manque de sommeil. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur et je n'ose rien dire :

_J'ai réfléchi, je veux vous aider !

La détermination de notre préfète est assez étonnante, en temps normal je lui aurait demander pourquoi, mais là c'est le matin, et je ne suis pas très bien réveillée. Tout ce que j'arrive à articuler est un « OK » avec une voix cassée. Elle sourit et semble satisfaite de ma réponse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de partir, le brouillard qui abrutissait mon cerveau a fini par se dissiper et je pose ma question :

_Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, hésitante :

_J'ai des raisons personnelles de m'impliquer.

Et finalement elle s'en va. Avant que j'ai le temps de me demander si cette conversation n'était qu'un rêve bizarre, mon réveil hurle sa sonnerie stridente que je déteste et me fait sursauter. Je sens que cette journée va être difficile.

Et effectivement, ce mardi 29 novembre peut s'inscrire dans les pires journées de ma vie, une succession de petits désagréments qui accumulés vous rendent méchant et vous donne envie de tuer des petits chatons sans raison. Pourtant quand j'ai vu en regardant par la fenêtre de notre chambre, la couche de neige apparue dans la nuit, je pensais que ça irait. J'adore la neige, c'est beau, c'est blanc et surtout ce sont les meilleurs projectiles de la terre. Mais bon qui dit neige, dit vêtement chaud. Malheureusement, celui qui a fait les uniformes de Poudlard, n'était qu'un salle pervers et nous avait imposé la jupe. En conséquence, les seuls moyens de se protéger du froid, ce sont les collants. Les collants... Rien que le mot me donne de l'urticaire. Quand j'ai essayé de le mettre, je me suis lamentablement vautrée au milieu de la chambre sous les rires stridents de ma chère amie Violet qui bien sûr n'avait eu aucun problème pour mettre son collant jaune poussin avec des motifs bizarres. Ensuite on arrive dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout se passe bien, je raconte l'épisode étrange avec Helen, et c'est Luke qui ira la voir pour clarifier son rôle. Et là je me décide à prendre du chocolat chaud. Chaud, c'est un peu léger, j'aurais dit bouillant, surtout quand Shaun en soulevant son bras pour se servir en céréales me donne un coup de coude et me fait renverser un demi-litre de cette délicieuse boisson chocolaté mais néanmoins brûlante sur mon uniforme. Alors que je hurle de douleur et par la même occasion attire toute l'attention du réfectoire, mon ami Blondie a jugé bon de me renverser un litre de jus de citrouille glacé pour éviter que le chocolat ne me brûle. Effectivement, c'était une bonne intention. Dommage que l'effet secondaire soit que je sois toute poisseuse et collante de sucre. J'essaye de sortir aussi dignement que possible de la grande salle mais dès que je suis hors de vue, je me précipite dans le dortoir des poufsouffles pour gagner du temps. Il ne me restait qu'une demie heure pour me laver, me changer et courir jusqu'au premier étage pour le cours de sortilège. Quand je dois enfiler mon uniforme propre, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le temps pour mettre un autre collant. Tan pis je viendrai entre midi et deux pour m'en occuper. Le cours de sortilège se passe finalement bien. Je pensais que mon cotât de malchance venait d'être passé. Mais non ! Ce serait trop beau. Je devais être une méchante impératrice qui tuait de petit chien dans une autre vie pour subir un aussi mauvais Karma. En métamorphose, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai réussi à transformer un verre en ptérodactyle fou au lieu d'en faire un gentil toucan. Ce dinosaure volant a ruiné toute la salle de classe. Quand je disais que j'étais une handicapé de la baguette, c'était pas pour rire. Le professeur Li Su a alors jugé bon de m'obliger à ranger la salle de classe, sans magie, elle a longuement insisté sur ce point. Résultat pas le temps de manger ni d'aller mettre un collant. Oui on peut dire c'est pas très grave mais j'aimerais vous y voir, vous balader en petite jupe par moins 30°C avec ces courants d'air écossais et ses tempête de neige si caractéristique de Poudlard. Ensuite, cours de traduction de rune, bon là tout va bien. Petit moment de répit, même si Luke et Violet me regarde toutes les 5 minutes en rigolant. Et là vient le moment que j'ai redouté toute la journée. Le cours de botanique dans les serres. En partis parce qu'il fallait traverser la cours du château dans le froid et la neige et aussi parce que nous allions étudier des plantes dangereuses. Je me demandais si j'allais ressortir vivante de ce cours.

À l'intercours, on voit des centaines d'élèves qui courent dans tout le château pour tenter d'arriver à l'heure. Notre groupe ne faisait pas exception, même si Shaun me chambrait tout le long en me rabâchant qu'on pouvait ralentir pour éviter que je tombe. Et ça le faisait marrer, mais lui aussi un jour dans l'année, il aura ce genre de journée de merde. On verra qui rira le dernier. Finalement on atteint la sortie du château, nous descendons les quelques marches, toujours à pleine vitesse, et là, juste au pied de l'escalier une belle plaque de verglas. Qui c'est qui glisse dessus et se retrouve la jupe relevée jusqu'au ventre et les fesses dans la neiges ? Et encore si ce n'était que devant mes amis, je m'en foutrais royalement, mais non ce serait trop beau. Il fallait que je montre mes sous-vêtements au Trio, bah oui, sinon ce n'est pas drôle :

_Jolie culotte Alexie ! Finit par articuler hilare Liam Robbins.

Je lui aurais bien fait ravaler ses paroles si le sol ne bougeait pas autant et que des étoiles ne dansaient pas devant mes yeux.

_Arrête Liam, ce n'est pas drôle !

C'est le frère de Stacy qui vient de parler, toujours à la rescousse du plus faible, mais j'entends bien à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il se retient de rire. Toujours allongée par terre, je ne vois pas leur visage, mais je sais que mes amis sont déjà prêt à se lancer dans une bagarre de rue. Surtout Shaun qui les détestent. Finalement quelqu'un apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Luke pour me relever. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui me propose son aide. La main tendue vers moi, Owen Nigel me fixe avec ses yeux verts comme on regarde un petit lapin écrasé sur la route :

_Je suis désolé, ne fais pas attention à ces deux là. Ça va ?

Sa pitié il peut se la mettre où je pense. Je le regarde froidement :

_À ton avis ! Je réponds sèchement en me levant toute seule.

J'enlève la neige qui me recouvre le dos et tente de reprendre contenance. Ceux qui se sont moqués de moi sont déjà loin. Owen me fait un petit signe de tête et part à leur suite. Je vois alors Luke, Shaun et Violet prendre une boule de neige dans leur main, JD prêt à immortaliser ce moment avec sa caméra. Ils lancent leurs projectiles rageusement avec une précision redoutable. Les trois boules de neige atteignent chaque tête du membre du trio. Ils se retournent vers nous, l'un étonné, les deux autres pas très contents. Et tels de courageux poufsouffles, nous nous enfuyons vers les serres. J'entends Liam nous insulter au loin, mais ils ne nous poursuivent pas. Arrivé au cours de Botanique, Luke me demande si je vais bien. En dehors du froid mordant mes cuisses et du beau bleu que j'aurais sur les fesses, je m'en sortait plutôt bien. Le professeur Londubat, nous intime alors de nous taire et de commencer à tailler notre buisson vampire. Bizarrement, je réussis à ne pas me faire sucer le sang par ce tas d'épine gigotant. Le karma avait enfin décidé que ma journée avait été assez pourrie comme cela.

Durant toute la semaine qui a suivi, JD, Luke et Shaun se décident à suivre le moindre faits et gestes de Gregory Hammer. Moi et Violet, on essaye surtout de ne pas croiser de nouveau le Trio. Ils nous ont sûrement oubliés, être inférieur que nous sommes, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Et puis Helen a découvert elle aussi un truc de son côté, un autre dealer. Un certain Samuel Danton en 4e année chez les Serpentards, un garçon suffisamment quelconque pour passer inaperçu. Elle est venue me prévenir, et malgré mon insistance, elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui l'avait informée. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que de se faire aider par notre préfète. Il a été décidé alors que finalement Violet et moi, on devait suivre ce garçon. Le vendredi soir 2 Décembre, notre filature nous amène au même endroit que Luke JD et Shaun. Il n'est pas encore 19h, mais il fait déjà nuit noire, quand nous voyons nos deux suspects sortir dans la cour du château. On essaye de les suivre aussi discrètement que possible, mais on a pas de cape d'invisibilité nous. Harry Potter avait vraiment de la chance. Arrivée dans le parc, on réussit à ne pas les perdre grâce à la faible lumière que Gregory et Samuel utilise pour se déplacer. La neige crisse sous nos pas et même si j'ai l'impression que nous sommes aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant, les deux dealers ne semblent pas nous avoir remarquer. Il faut dire qu'on est vraiment très loin d'eux. Je me demande si on suit les bonne personne d'ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment JD nous arrête :

_Mais attendez, ils vont dans la forêt interdite là ? Chuchote-t-il.

Je me rends compte en effet que c'est le cas, et je suis moyennement rassurée. On a pour seule lumière la demi-lune et ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. Mais Violet nous regarde déterminée :

_On aura peut-être pas d'autre chance comme celle là.

Je suis septique, mais de toute façon il faut y passer. On continue à suivre le petit point lumineux qui éclaire le chemin des deux Serpentards. Et finalement tout comme eux nous passons la lisière du bois. Nous devons nous la jouer beaucoup plus discrète, mais si nous prenons trop de distance avec eux, nous risquons de les perdre. Heureusement pour nous, ils suivent un petit sentier où leurs pas sont imprimés dans la couche de neige. Nous ralentissons un peu. Et puis au bout d'une dizaine de minute. La lumière de la baguette de Gregory disparaît. À la place nous voyons se découper dans les ombres des arbres, une petite cabane. À peine plus petite que celle d'Hagrid. De la fumée en sort et des bougies éclairent l'intérieur. On se rapproche tout doucement, avant de nous accroupir sous l'une des petites fenêtres. Shaun y jette un rapide coup d'œil. Il semble sans voix devant ce qui se déroule dans la petite cabane. Je me lance aussi, et effectivement, il y a de quoi ne pas en revenir. On pouvait voir Gregory dans un coin, discuter avec un Serdaigle, Jowan Blumm, garçon très intelligent de notre année. Ils commerçaient ensembles. Grégory lui donnait de l'argent et Jowan en échange, plusieurs sachet de perle du Ciel. Dans le fond de la cabane, on pouvait voir d'autre Serdaigle, travaillant sur une paillasse et un gros chaudron. Il y avait aussi une fille en 6e année, une certaine Mélodie Faith. Ce sont les deux seules personnes que je reconnus, les autres étaient de dos ou trop loin pour être distingués. Je vois alors Jowan se tourner vers la fenêtre, je me baisse aussi vite que possible tout en tirant Shaun un peu trop fort, ce qui l'a fait tombé sur moi. Avec tout ce bruit, il était clair qu'on était découvert. On prend alors nos jambes à notre cou, fuyant à toute vitesse la cabane dans la forêt. On ne s'arrête que quand on est rentré dans notre salle commune. On se retrouve là, en sueurs, essoufflés et seuls. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Pendant quelques secondes plus aucun d'entre nous ne bouge et finalement c'est Violet qui brise le silence :

_Fanny avait peut-être raison. C'est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut !, ça avance, ça avance (pas trop tôt). Voici la suite et enfin les romances se dessinent. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

Chapitre 7 : Même la justice a besoin de vacances

Dans la grande salle, ce vendredi 2 décembre, la neige tombe à gros flocons du plafond magique. La salle est en effervescence, comme tous les soirs. Mais bizarrement, au milieu de la table des poufsouffles, il n'y a pas tellement d'ambiance. Un petit groupe, le notre en fait semble totalement coupé de ce qui l'entoure. J'entends le brouhaha ambiant mais j'ai l'impression que les sons sont assourdis, je mange sans vraiment savoir quoi, mes mouvements sont automatiques. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, de savoir que le trafic de drogue va plus loin que la simple revente, me choque tellement. En même temps, j'aurais peut-être dû m'y attendre, la drogue ça ne pousse pas sur les arbres, mais j'aurais préféré me dire que ça venait d'ailleurs que Poudlard même. Après avoir fuient la cabane et s'être retrouvés dans notre salle commune, on a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous rendre dans le réfectoire pour manger. Et puis à la fin du repas, on a suivi la masse jusqu'à notre dortoir, je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit et je me suis endormie, espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Je ne me souviens pas du rêve qui a dû hanter ma nuit, je sais juste qu'il devait être mouvementé pour me retrouver ainsi, pied sur les oreiller et tête pendante au bord du lit et pas très agréable. Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil, 7h30... Je passe une demi-heure à tenté de me rendormir mais rien n'y fait, je me sens toujours mal à l'aise, oppressée, comme si quelque chose pouvait m'attaquer si je me rendormais et maintenant on pouvait rajouter ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire ma grasse matinée, ma chère et tendre grasse matinée du samedi. Quand j'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit, il fait toujours nuit et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être levée. Violet est assise sur son matelas et semble réfléchir intensément tout en griffonnant quelques mots sur un bout de feuille à la lumière d'une petite bougie :

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle cache rapidement ses écrits et me donne la réponse qui ne sonne pas du tout suspect « Rien ! ». Je lève un sourcil septique et je pourrais presque la voir rougir malgré sa peau mat :

_Bon ok, c'est la liste des achats que je dois faire pour Noël. Finit par me répondre mon amie.

_Ah, pas de quoi en faire des caisses alors ?

_Tu m'as surprise, d'habitude tu te lèves à midi.

_Mmh, c'est vrai. Y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ? Faudrait peut-être que je pense aussi à faire mes courses. On pourrait les faire ensemble ?

_Et je fais comment pour ton cadeau ?

Je pousse un râle ennuyé avant de lui donner le fond de ma pensée :

_Mais c'est pas grave, on s'en fiche de la surprise.

Elle me regarde vexée :

_Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas ! J'irais faire mes courses toute seule.

_Bon bah, je les ferai avec Luke.

_Alors, là ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte, il pense pareil que moi.

_ Shaun ? JD ?

Elle éclate de rire, ce que je peux comprendre. JD, pointilleux comme il est, ses courses de Noël, il les a déjà faites i mois. Shaun c'est l'inverse. Il les fera le 24 et si je lui demande qu'on les fasse ensemble, il va m'envoyer sur les roses. Je regarde dans le vide pendant quelques secondes ne sachant pas trop quoi rajouter de plus, je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le problème de la cabane dans la forêt et je pense que Violet non plus. En fait je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veux en parler.

Et effectivement, comme si nous avions passé un accord commun, l'épisode de la cabane a été totalement occulté de nos discussions ce matin là. Un accord implicite qui se lisait dans nos regard, a été passé. On oublie tout. Pendant cette matinée c'était comme redevenir de simple étudiant sans aucun désir de faire disparaître l'injustice, sans aucun but si ce n'est de réussir ses examens, gagner le tournoi de Quidditch, trouver l'amour (enfin seulement pour certains, c'est pas mon truc ça) et faire péter les scores à super Mario (ça en revanche, c'est mon truc). Dans la matinée à la bibliothèque, on croise Stacy et Mary qui passent derrière Shaun en lui susurrant « T'as une dette envers nous. ». Bien évidemment, je fais semblant de pas comprendre alors que Luke sourit discrètement et JD demande à qui elles parlent. Puis après le déjeuner, on se sépare. Shaun et JD vont travailler sur leur devoirs d'option, Violet, Luke et moi allons à Pré-au-Lard mais chacun de notre côté car comme l'avait prédit mon amie indienne, Blondie a refusé tout net pour que l'on fasse nos achats ensemble. Vraiment c'est complètement idiot de tenir à ce point à la tradition de la surprise. Shaun me dit qu'au moins le bon côté de la chose c'est que je suis dispensée de faire un shopping à la Violet. Et effectivement sous cet angle, c'est mieux de faire ses courses seule.

Alors que je sortais tranquillement de la boutique Gaichiffon, prêt à porter pour mage et sorcier, dans la rue déjà bien encombrée par la neige, je vois le ciel s'assombrir. D'épais nuage gris se forment à une vitesse presque surnaturelle et des flocons se mettent à tomber me fouettant le visage et recouvrant mon bonnet d'une fine couche blanche. Le vent qui n'était qu'une petite brise au début de l'après-midi s'était transformer en véritable bourrasque qui faisait trembler mes sacs de course et me poussait dans le dos jusqu'au magasin de plume Scribenpenne, une des boutiques les plus éloignées du pub les trois balais où j'étais censée me rendre pour retrouver mes amis. Avec une telle tempête je me résigne alors à rentrer dans ce magasin pour me protéger du vent glacée qui me gelait le visage malgré mon énorme écharpe. Dans la boutique, les plumes et autres fournitures sont rangés minutieusement sur leur rayon de bois foncé, rien ne dépasse, cet endroit est aussi vivant qu'une maison de retraite à l'heure de la sieste. Quand la petite clochette sonne mon arrivée, le gérant se redresse d'un coup et essuie un petit filet de bave qui coulait sur son menton. Visiblement je venais de perturber son petit somme. Il me regarde, me salue avant de se remettre dans une position confortable pour se rendormir en paix. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas une cliente digne d'intérêt. Tant mieux, je n'ai jamais aimé quand les vendeurs vous sautent dessus pour vous conseiller. Je traîne dans les rayons à la recherche d'un gadget amusant pour ma mère qui adore les petits accessoires magiques. Mais quand je traverse les rayons en bois anciens, j'ai l'impression que la seule chose marrante dans cette boutique c'est la poussière qui danse sous la lumière. Au moins il fait chaud dans ce magasin et ce n'est pas bondé. Tous les autres élèves doivent être au pub ou bien chez Honeydukes. J'y étais il y a une demi-heure et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir piétinée par la foule, il y a toujours du monde chez Honeydukes, le palais des sucreries et autres douceurs.

La petite clochette du magasin sonne de nouveau et me sort de ma torpeur, le gérant ne se redresse même pas ce coup-ci et se contente de grogner dans sa vieille barbe grise. Un autre étudiant est venu se protéger du froid et en temps normal je m'en ficherais royalement, malheureusement ce n'était pas n'importe quel élève, Owen Nigel, le serpentard du Trio. Je regarde la sortie avec un air de lapin pris au piège, ma plus grande frayeur étant que Liam et Matthew le suivent. Il y a encore une semaine, le trio ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela, mais depuis que mes amis avait osé leur balancer de la neige, j'avais peur que ce geste ne reste pas impuni. J'étais déjà étonnée qu'aucune de leur fan n'ait tenter de nous le faire payer. Mais la porte se referme, personne d'autre ne rentre et le grand brun me sourit sans animosité. Je reste sur mes gardes et m'éloigne un peu de la où il se trouve. Quand je le vois se rendre à l'autre extrémité du magasin, je me détends et me penche sur les plumes à papote, celle qui écrit ce que l'on dicte. Pour ma mère, femme d'affaire, ça pouvait être pratique même si maintenant il y avait des logiciels qui faisaient de même sur l'ordinateur. Alors que j'hésitais sur un joli modèle rouge et un autre modèle vert moins esthétique mais plus performant, je sens une présence sur ma droite. J'ai un mouvement de recule assez brusque. Quand je me redresse je le vois me fixer, amusé de ma réaction :

_Je ne mords pas tu sais.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de froncer les sourcils. Mais ça ne semble pas l'empêcher de continuer à me parler :

_Tu cherches une plume à papote ? Je te conseille celle-ci, la rouge à tendance à faire des fautes d'orthographe quoique l'autre change le sens des phrases parfois. Celle-ci est plutôt sympa.

Il me tend une plume bleue brillante toujours en me souriant. Je soulève un sourcil étonnée. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé être solitaire et plutôt renfermé je le trouvais bien bavard. Je décide de l'ignorer et prends le modèle rouge sur le présentoir avant de me rendre à la caisse. Le vieux gérants se redresse, les yeux cernés et le teint parcheminé, il me grommelle le prix d'une voix fatiguée. J'en connais un qui a mal dormi cette nuit. Je paye mon article et me rends rapidement vers la sortie. Mais le serpentard est plus tenace que prévu. Il me tient la porte laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la boutique de plume. J'en vois certaines qui s'envolent de leur rangement comme prise de folie. D'ailleurs l'une d'entre elles tente de m'aveugler. Quelques parchemins et papiers à lettre se lancent aussi dans cette drôle de danse. Owen referme rapidement la porte tandis que le vendeur lançait ses sorts pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre et tous les articles se plient à la règle, les plumes se classent par ordre croissant de taille, les papiers reforme une pile parfaite où aucune feuille ne dépasse, seule la poussière continue de tourbillonner pour rappeler qu'il y a peine 10 secondes c'était le foutoir. Tout s'est passé très vite et moi depuis le début, je n'ai pas bougé de ma place. Malheureusement, il semblerait que le blizzard ne ce soit pas calmer dehors. Super ! Maintenant j'étais coincée dans cette boutique. Pendant que le grand brun s'excusait platement auprès du gérant qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, insultant tout les jeunes de « petits voyous ! » et de « blaireaux », je m'étais rapprochée de la grande fenêtre près de la porte. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir en dehors de cette tempête de neige qui parasitait la vue comme pouvait le faire les grésillements des écrans de télé alors que notre feuilleton préféré passait. Et dire que Luke et Violet devaient m'attendre devant une bonne bière ou un chocolat chaud, moi je devais me taper le ressentiment d'un vieux boutiquier tout rabougri. Et bien évidemment, pas moyen de les prévenir puisque les téléphones portables sont interdits ici. Je lâche un long soupire de dépit. Au moins j'avais fini toute mes courses :

_Pas de chance, on dirait qu'on est coincé.

Mais bordel, c'est quoi cette manie d'apparaître dans mon dos, il a des super pouvoir ninja ou quoi ? _Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Je me tourne vers lui avant de hausser les épaules puis je m'appuie contre le mur, là au moins je suis sûre qu'il n'apparaîtra pas derrière moi, un long silence finit par s'installer. Owen semble mal à l'aise :

_Tu n'es pas très bavarde on dirait.

_De nous deux tu es celui qui est censé être le moins bavard.

_Ah oui, cette fameuse réputation de brun ténébreux, mystérieux et tout ça. Mouais... C'est un peu des conneries. On me considère silencieux parce que comparé à mes amis, je fais pâle figure. Mais je n'ai pas de problème pour discuter un peu.

_Ouais, je vois ça depuis tout à l'heure tu me bassines.

_J'irais bien emmerder le vendeur, mais il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

_J'ai l'air de t'apprécier ?

_Au moins tu es plus agréable à regarder et tu ne sens pas le vieux pâtée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je regarde derrière lui pour voir si le gérant l'a entendu mais il faut croire qu'il a perdu son regain d'énergie et s'est rendormi. Je suis plutôt étonnée que ce garçon aux allures de dépressif ait finalement un peu d'humour. Mais je reste sur mes gardes, il ne m'aborde pas juste par sympathie, je sens qu'il va me faire une crasse pour se venger de la dernière fois :

_Ça va ?

Il faut croire que mon air méfiant me donne l'air malade :

_Oui, oui. Je suis juste étonnée que le triste Owen Nigel soit capable d'être amusant.

_Ouch, c'est pas très sympa.

Encore une fois, je hausse les épaules :

_Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de si méchant que ça. Reprend-t-il.

_Bof, je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi.

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

_T'es lesbienne, c'est ça ? Les rumeurs étaient fondées alors.

Mais quel con ! Est-ce que je le traite d'homo parce qu'il passe sa vie avec Liam et Matthew et qu'il a jamais eu de copine. Je souffle un coup pour me calmer et prépare une réponse bien sentie :

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille ne s'intéresse pas à toi et ne peut pas te sentir qu'elle est lesbienne ! C'est juste que t'es un gros connard de merde !

Sur ces mots d'une douceur infinie, je sors et tant pis si je dois mourir d'hypothermie, au moins je mourrais digne et en bonne compagnie, enfin seule surtout.

Dans le pub des 3 balais que j'ai réussi à atteindre grâce à la force obscure de la colère, j'entraperçois mes deux amis blonds dans un petit coin tranquille. Le bar est surpeuplé mais au moins, il n' a pas de gros connard de serpentard. Enfin si, il doit y en avoir mais pas celui auquel je pense. J'essaye de me calmer et de retrouver ma flegme naturelle. Je traverse le Pub et finalement je suis tellement détachée comme un Bouddha farci à la fleur de lotus que je ne vois pas l'élève avec son plateau plein de bière me foncer dessus et bien évidemment, pas moyen de l'éviter. Le plateau se retourne laissant les verres échappées leur liquide pétillant. Pour un coup ce n'est pas moi la victime du déluge. Non, c'est quelqu'un de plus malchanceux qui se prend tout. Tous les deux on reste figé devant le désastre, le garçon face a moi a son pull imbibé d'alcool. Je crois que c'est quelqu'un de ma maison en 7e année, un gentil poufsouffle. Faites que ce soit un gentil poufsouffle :

_Je... Je suis désolée. Je, je vais te rembourser les bières et le pull, vraiment, je suis désolée...

Je commence à paniquer et là je le vois rigoler, il est pas normal ce type :

_Hahaha, c'est pas grave ! Je veux bien que tu me repaye une bière mais le pull, laisse tomber. Il était bon pour la poubelle de toute façon.

Je suis tellement mal pour lui, et après il va devoir traverser Pré-au-Lard dans le froid avec un pull humide, c'est vraiment horrible. Prise de remord quand je sors mon argent, je lui fourre autant de pièce possible dans les bras avant de fuir honteusement dans le foule d'étudiant et me cacher vers mes amis qui n'avait pas rater une miette de ce petit moment désagréable.

Le reste de la journée a été plus calme, je n'ai pas rapporté au reste du groupe la petite discussion avec Owen et je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de cet abruti. On a passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien dans la chambre des garçons. Je n'avais pas envie de me montrer dans la salle commune de peur de recroiser le garçon des bières. Bien évidemment, Luke et Violet n'ont pas oublié de parler de cet épisode à Shaun et JD, au moins on a bien rigolé. Le lendemain, ma nuit a été bien moins agité et j'ai pu profiter pleinement de mon dimanche matin à dormir. Et ce jour aurait pu être parfait, une journée normale simple, mais non. Alors que l'on travaillait à la bibliothèque sur un devoir de potion difficile et long, je vois qu'il nous manque un ouvrage important sur les ingrédients explosifs. Je fouillais tranquillement dans les étagères, et enfin je trouve mon livre quand ma main tombe sur le bouquin une autre se pose par dessus. Et à qui est cette main ? Hein ? Et bien le garçon à bière. C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est une coïncidence de fan fiction ça ! On sent que l'auteur de ma vie est en manque d'inspiration ! Salaud d'auteur ! Enfin sur le moment je ne pensais pas tellement à ça, en fait je ne pensais plus du tout. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'étais toute blanche. Il me sourit gentiment, en fait il doit trouver ça très amusant de me tourmenter. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, il était donc facile de se sentir oppressée. Sinon, il n'avait aucun signe bien distinctif, des cheveux châtain un visage régulier, ni trop gros, ni trop maigre. Quelqu'un de normal en somme sauf peut-être pour ses yeux qui étaient un peu plus sombres que la moyenne, vraiment très sombres :

_Tu es la fille du bar, n'est ce pas ? Alexie ? Tu m'as donné beaucoup trop d'argent hier, je voulais te rendre le reste mais je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver dans notre salle commune. Me chuchote-t-il.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je me contentais de fixer ses yeux si noirs :

_Attends ici, je vais chercher mon porte monnaie.

J'étais figée comme une statue, un bug général avait envahi mon cerveau. Quand il revient j'ai toujours la main posé sur mon livre de potion. Toujours souriant, il me tend ma monnaie, beaucoup de monnaie, j'avais donné tant que ça ?

_Voilà, je crois que le compte y ait. Ce que tu m'as donné moins une bière.

_Merci.

J'arrive finalement à sortir un son de ma gorge quand je reprends mes pièces. Au moins je ne passerais pas pour une muette. Il me regarde puis se tourne vers le bouquin toujours sur l'étagère, ma main posée sur la tranche :

_Tu as peur que je te le vole ? Je te le laisse t'en fais pas, je sais qu'en 5e année vous êtes un peu stressés.

_Heu, oui enfin non... Si tu en as vraiment besoin je te le laisse. Je peux faire sans.

Il rit doucement :

_Nan, ça ira. Merci, allez bon courage pour la suite.

Et avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il retourne vers les grandes tables de travail. C'est quand je retourne à ma place que je retrouve mes facultés mentales. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai à ce point bloqué, je suppose que je me sentais encore un peu mal pour son pull. D'où je suis assise je peux le voir, sans hésiter je griffonne un petit message à Luke qui doit connaître tous les élèves de cette école. « Est-ce que tu sais qui est le garçon de poufsouffle, deuxième place, troisième table en face de nous ? ». Il regarde mon petit bout de papier et se renfrogne, il semblerait que je le dérangeais dans ses intenses réflexions sur les effets de la mandragore. Il lève la tête pour voir qui je désignais. Il écrit tout de même sur mon morceau de feuille avant de me la tendre. « Oui ». Réponse tout à fait utile. Je pousse un petit râle avant de lui poser une question plus précise et proche de ce que je veux savoir « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? ». Mon ami soupire avant d'écrire rageusement le nom de « Ian Johnson », puis il retourne à son devoir en grommelant. Ce nom ne me disait rien du tout. En même temps, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à se faire remarquer. Je secoue rapidement ma tête pour me remettre au boulot et sortir cet épisode de mon esprit. Mais avant que j'ai le temps de me pencher sur mon devoir, Luke se tourne vers moi pour me poser une question à un volume trop fort pour la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince :

_Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Je suis surprise par tant de véhémence :

_Heu je sais pas... Comme ça.

Certains élèves nous regardent de travers, Mme Pince nous intime le silence par un « chut » sifflant et sec. Je finis par reprendre le bout de papier pour griffonner « C'est sur lui que j'ai renversé les bières, j'avais juste envie de savoir son nom. ». Il regarde ma phrase avant de pousser un petit oh, avant de s'excuser. Je hausse les épaules et me remets au boulot. Parfois je me demande vraiment si Luke n'aurait pas un problème avec les garçons. Peut-être qu'il est intéressé par ce Ian Johnson.

La semaine qui suivit il ne s'est rien passé de bien passionnant. J'ai de temps en temps croisé Jowan Blumm et Melodie Faith dans les couloirs mais je n'ai pas tenter de les suivre. La drogue, ça n'existait plus dans ma tête, ces élèves étaient normaux, pas des petits chimistes à amphétamine. Et puis bientôt arriva les vacances de Noël. JD et Violet rentraient auprès de leur famille et on les accompagnais à la sortie du château. Au loin je voyais que Stacy et Mary étaient déjà prêtes à partir, elles étaient accompagnées de Brittany et de Fanny, Eden était là pour leur dire au revoir. Il y avait aussi Helen accompagné d'un plus jeune qui lui ressemblait un peu, sûrement son petit frère, étonnement il était à Griffondor. Owen qui restait au château en faisait de même avec ses deux amis. Il n'y avait en général pas beaucoup de monde qui passait ses vacances à Poudlard pendant Noël. On devait se retrouver une quarantaine à tout casser. Quand tous sont partis et hors de vue, une chose incroyable se produit. Eden à qui j'avais du parler 3 fois dans toute ma scolarité, prend la main de notre batteur Shaun. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Depuis quand Shaun et Eden se tiennent par la main en gazouillant comme des abrutis. J'ai dû loupé un épisode, voire toute une saison. Luke me regarde, et il ne semble pas vraiment surpris :

_Heu, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je finis par demander.

Eden se cache un derrière son Shaun d'amour avec son air de petite fille effarouchée.

_Voilà, depuis quelques temps Eden et moi on sort ensemble. Et on a décidé d'officialiser notre relation.

_Ah, donc maintenant vous allez pouvoir vous donner en spectacle. Je lâche glaciale.

Je n'en voulais pas spécialement au petit couple, j'étais juste un peu triste pour JD qui heureusement n'était pas là. Lui qui se faisait tant d'idée au sujet de son admiratrice secrète et il espérait tant que ce soit Eden que je trouvais Shaun cruel de s'afficher ainsi. Mais j'avais tort, après tout le batteur n'a jamais été au courant pour les lettres anonymes de notre ami. Je pousse un long soupir. Shaun me regarde méchamment. Et bien les vacances commencent bien. Voilà qu'Eden venait se poser dans le groupe tel un cheveux sur la soupe. J'essaie de ne pas m'énerver mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir comprendre :

_Et comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ?

Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi, mais je gardais cette dernière pensée pour moi. C'est tellement soudain que ça semble irréel. Rien ne laissait présager ce... ce truc. Shaun et Eden se regardent tendrement, Luke et moi on se lance un regard du style « ça fout la gerbe », mais on ne dit rien et on attend la réponse, quoique je soupçonne Luke de le savoir depuis longtemps :

_En fait commence Eden avec sa voix cristalline de fille parfaite, ça faisait longtemps que j'aimais Shaun et j'ai décidé de me déclarer à la suite de l'un de ses entraînement de Quidditch. Il a accepté, c'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. J'avais si peur au début, je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, j'étais RI-DI-CU-LE mais avant que je ne puisse fuir, il m'a embrassé et...

_Oui, oui c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de tout les détails. Coupai-je. Et ça fait depuis quand ?

_Deux semaines avant le match de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Me répond Luke.

Je le savais qu'il savait. Et maintenant il savait que je savais qu'il savait... Je me comprends. Bordel, ça faisait 5 semaines qu'ils se voyaient sans que personne ne le sache ? Depuis quand Shaun sait être discret ?

_Bon et bien, on va vous laisser officialiser votre couple. Je finis par répondre d'une voix blanche.

Et sur cette phrase que je trouve très classe, je claque dans ma tête une porte virtuelle et m'en vais vers la maison des Poufsouffles. Sur le chemin je m'en rends compte que Luke ne m'a pas suivi... Le traître ! C'est vexant mais je ne me retourne même pas. Je rentre dans ma salle commune et m'enferme dans la chambre vide des filles de 5e année. Toutes les autres sont parties... Je sens que je vais pouvoir me mettre à l'aise. Je largue mes chaussettes n'importe où, mon uniforme aussi et mets le sacre saint pantalon. Enfin, depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir remettre mes vieux jeans et mes gros pull pourries mais confortables. Puis je me prépare tranquillement à passer une gentille soirée en compagnie de ma P5P, depuis l'histoire de la drogue je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour geeker un peu et ça me manquait.

Le lendemain matin, je peux paresser tranquillement sans aucun soucie en tête. Enfin, ce petit moment de bonheur innocent s'est fait vite chasser par le souvenir d'Eden embrassant Shaun. Beuarglh... De si bon matin, ça donne la nausée. Je me rappelle alors qu'il faudrait peut-être prévenir mes deux autres amis, des vrais amis qui ne font pas de cachotteries, avant de me raviser et de toute façon je n'ai pas de hibou. Si quelqu'un doit les prévenir c'est Shaun. Ce petit couple de lâches a attendu le début des vacances où il n'y a quasiment plus personne dans le château pour « officialiser leur relation ». Rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve. Eden a bien de la chance de ne pas être dans mon dortoir. Je lui aurais appris la vie à cette greluche. Pourquoi tant de méchanceté pour cette pauvre Eden si gentille, si parfaite, si belle ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être parce qu'elle est mon parfait contraire, où bien parce qu'elle transpire l'innocence et la perfection à en être écœuré. En tout cas, je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise avec elle dans les parages. Mais je devrais m'y faire. Avant elle ne me dérangeait pas mais parce qu'elle ne me parlait pas. Et aujourd'hui je dois faire comme si c'était une bonne copine pour faire plaisir à Shaun. Allongée dans mon lit comme une loque, je réfléchie sur la façon d'aborder Eden sans l'effrayer et tenter de trouver un compromis pour rendre la situation plus supportable. Finalement, j'ai un regain d'énergie et de confiance. Je saute de mon lit. Pour mon ami, je réussirai à passer cette épreuve difficile.

Dans le réfectoire, je vois que les décorations féeriques sont accrochées. Le professeur Flitwick a fait du bon travail. De plus comme les élèves restant ne sont pas nombreux, il n'y a qu'une seule grande table au centre de la pièce. Pour le petit-déjeuner, Shaun et Eden sont l'un à côté de l'autre et se donne la becquer mutuellement. Je sens que ça va être plus difficile que prévue. S'il me joue le parfait petit couple, je vais vite en avoir marre. Luke qui est en face d'eux et qui est tout de même connu pour savoir se contrôler et être patient, semble déjà sur le point de nous faire une dépression nerveuse. J'essaye d'afficher un joli sourire de Noël et me rends auprès de mon groupe, je croise sur le chemin Owen qui me salue et que j'ignore. Je lâche un « Bonjour » avec l'air le plus joyeux que je peux afficher. Eden me répond sur le même ton Shaun sourit et commence à croire que tout n'est pas perdu pour faire accepter sa copine. Luke lui me regarde comme si je m'étais transformée sous ses yeux en éléphant rose sur un monocycle avec un tee-shirt « sauvons les pandas ! ». Il se penche vers moi quand je m'assois et me chuchote :

_T'es malade ?

_Non, j'essaie juste d'apprécier Eden. Je marmonne au travers de mes dents.

_Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es malade.

_Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir faire plaisir à Shaun en acceptant sa copine. Je continue en souriant de plus belle à Eden qui me souriait elle aussi.

Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas se coincer le visage. Si ça trouve il est déjà coincé. Les grands yeux verts de Blondie s'écarquillent de plus belle :

_Faire plaisir à Shaun ! Qui êtes vous ? Où est la vraie Alexie ?

_Ha ha ha, je suis morte de rire.

Ensuite, durant toute la matinée, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce drôle d'animal qu'est la perfectus girlus (ou la fille parfaite). Et ma seule conclusion au bout d'une matinée de discussion, c'est que les homo geekus sapiens ne sont pas fait pour vivre avec les perfectus girlus. C'est totalement contre nature, comme les balais volants. Déjà on ne parle pas la même langue, je ne comprends pas quand elle parle de fringue, elle ne me comprend pas quand je parle de jeux vidéo. Deuxièmement, on ne mange pas la même chose. La perfectus girlus est visiblement végétarienne, et on ne fera pas de moi une bouffeuse de tofu et de fourrage à vache ! Jamais ! Troisièmement, il semblerait que la perfectus girlus n'émet aucun gaz, rot ou pet, ne fait pas caca et n'a pas de menstruation. Non, il n' y a rien à jeter dans la perfectus girlus. Quand j'ai compris à quel point le fossé entre nous deux était immense, j'ai abandonné. Non mais vraiment j'ai tenté, mais y a pas moyen. Eden est aussi intéressante qu'un mur blanc, a autant de mordant qu'un grand-père de 90 ans qui a perdu son dentier et son humour n'est pas loin de celui du clown des fêtes foraines. Je tiens à préciser que les clowns de fête foraine ne sont pas drôle, non ils ne le sont vraiment pas, ils sont effrayants et malsains mais sûrement pas drôle. Je décide alors de m'isoler du groupe tel un animal galeux qui n'a rien à faire auprès d'un couple aussi parfait et lumineux au moment du déjeuner. Je sens que Luke a envie de m'accompagner mais Shaun l'en empêche, après tout c'est son meilleur ami, il doit voir le spectacle éblouissant de l'amour, devenir le témoin de la catastrophe et pouvoir diffuser tel le prophète l'annonce de l'apocalypse. Il faut croire que je suis une sacrée crevarde pour l'abandonner ainsi, mais il y a des fois où il faut penser à sa santé mentale avant tout.

Je suis assise au calme, où aucun couple ne viendra me faire saigner les yeux et gâcher mon repas. Je savoure ce moment de paix parce que je le sais éphémère. Et je n'avais pas imaginer à quel point j'avais raison. À peine, j'ai le temps de me servir un verre après m'être installée, avec une cruche d'eau qui traîne que mon voisin m'agresse copieusement :

_Wow, ça va là ? Tu te fais plaises avec ma cruche ?

Je suis abasourdie. Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte le griffondor là ? Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe :

_Pardon ? Je finis par demander.

_Ouais, non mais c'est comme si je prenais ton verre et que je buvais dedans, je pense pas que tu serais contente.

Je viens d'atterrir dans la 4e dimension ou quoi ?

_Heu attends, je comprends pas c'est quoi le problème là ?

_Wohla, t'es pas très fute fute ma sœur !

Ma sœur ? Fute fute ? Serait-ce un spécimen de Wesh Wesh ? Un véritable Wesh Wesh à Poudlard ? C'est si rare :

_Non mais tu vois, reprend le garçon, Il y a en gros 8 cruches, une cruche pour 6 personnes quoi, la cruche à toi de ton groupe de 6 elle est là-bas ! Ça c'est notre cruche ! Tu percutes ? La lumière se fait dans ta tête ?

C'est quoi ce délire un Wesh Wesh maniaque ? Il commence un peu à m'énerver à me traiter de débile. En plus il a l'air d'être plus jeune que moi. Si ça continue sa cruche d'eau je vais lui faire bouffer, il sera sûr qu'on lui pique plus comme ça !

_Écoute, j'ai pas la galle, ta cruche c'est bon, je l'ai pas contaminée. Donc pas la peine de me gueuler dessus. Je tente de répondre gentiment.

_Non, mais c'est un manque de respect flagrant !

Ouh putain, il me soûle là ! Mes yeux sont devenus des lances-flammes, j'aurais été douée avec une baguette je l'aurais transformé en crapaud. J'ai toujours la cruche dans ma main et je sens que je sais quoi faire du reste de la flotte. Je prépare mon geste, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit une main se pose sur mon épaule :

_Écoute gamin ! Lance une voix menaçante dans mon dos à l'intention du Wesh Wesh. Avant de parler de respect, tu devrais essayer d'en appliquer le principe en commençant par parler calmement et en évitant d'insulter tes aînés.

Je vois mon voisin se ratatiner alors que Owen le domine de sa grande silhouette et le regarde avec des yeux de tueur psychopathe. Ah, ça fait moins le malin là ! Bon j'étais de mon côté, moyennement contente que le serpentard se mêle de mes affaires, mais je veux bien lui pardonner ce geste, ne serait-ce que parce que la tête du Wesh Wesh vaut le détour. Le mec se met à émettre des drôles de bruits, il venait sûrement de nous insulter copieusement :

_Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu ? Relance le brun.

_Rien !

Et sur cette élégante réponse je vois le Wesh Wesh s'en aller un peu plus loin sur la grande table, laissant la place à ma gauche libre. Et Owen s'empresse de s'y installer :

_Les jeunes de nos jours. Me lance mon nouveau voisin en secouant la tête de dépit.

Je souris malgré moi :

_Tu te prends pour un vieux ?

_Des fois je me demande si mon cerveau n'a pas vieilli prématurément. Ça expliquerait mon goût pour le tricot.

Là c'est un rire qui sort, encore une fois malgré moi :

_Eh, le tricot c'est super tendance. Renchérit le serpentard. Et c'est reposant.

Là encore je ris comme une abrutie. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement son hobby, mais l'imaginer habillé en grand-mère avec un châle en train de tricoter au coin du feu, est une image où il est difficile de rester de marbre.

_Non, sérieusement, j'aime le tricot.

Mon rire meurt aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Ce mec est vraiment bizarre. J'essaie de me calmer pour ne pas le vexer davantage, après tout on a le droit d'aimer faire des écharpes, des bonnets et tout et tout. Mais ça prouve bien que les sorciers ont des loisirs bizarre, après le quidditch, le tricot...

_Au fait, je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas me montrer malpoli.

_C'est pas grave, c'est oublier maintenant.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il avait remonté dans mon estime, un peu quand même :

_Je me présente, reprend-t-il en me tendant la main, Owen Nigel.

_Heu, Alexie Bower.

Je lui serre la main pas très convaincue. Il fait quoi là ? Je sais très bien comment il s'appelle. C'est comme si Mc Gonagall venait me voir pour me dire qu'elle s'appelait Mc Gonagall. Après ce petit échange de politesse, il a recommencé à me bassiner. Cette fois j'ai tenté d'être un peu plus civilisée, on pouvait dire qu'on discutait : examen, professeur, goût musicaux etc... À la fin du repas, je ne vois plus aucune raison de rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Je lui souhaite une bonne journée et me dirige vers ma salle commune.

Je jette un petit regard rapide vers là où se trouvait le couple parfait et Luke dans le refectoire. Il n'y avait plus personne. Je ne sais pas où ils sont mais tant pis, je retourne dans ma salle commune pour finalement les retrouver. Je vois Shaun et Eden dans l'un des canapés moelleux jaune et noir, et Blondie en face qui fait la tronche dans un fauteuil. Je tente de passer discrètement pour pouvoir monter dans ma chambre pour ne pas me faire happer par mon groupe. On peut dire que je les évitais. Malheureusement, notre préfet a des yeux derrière la tête, il se retourne vers moi et me regarde méchamment, je sens qu'il m'en veut encore pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Je tente un sourire maladroit, mais rien n'y fait, il est toujours énervé. Je décide de le secourir et m'approche de mes amis et de l'intruse (non mais c'est vrai, depuis quand les griffondors viennent chez nous) :

_Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais... Luke, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un devoir de rune, je n'arrive pas à traduire un long passage.

_Tu commences déjà tes devoirs ? Me demande étonné Shaun.

_Oui, on est pas tous du genre à tout faire à la dernière minute.

_Rho, ça va ! Y a pas tant de boulot que ça.

Blondie semble hésiter, ce qui à mon sens est inconcevable, je lui offre une bouée de sauvetage et lui il préférerait se noyer dans cette océan de phéromone et de mièvrerie ?

_OK, j'arrive.

Il prend ses affaires et me suit jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Eden m'observe un petit sourire en coin avec un regard plein de sous-entendu. J'en ai la chair de poule, je préfère détourner le regard. Arrivés dans la chambre, Luke s'installe sur le lit de Violet :

_Alors, il est où se devoir de rune ? Je savais pas que le professeur Babbling nous en avait donné.

_Il y a pas de devoir Luke.

Il me regarde outré :

_Tu m'as fait monté dans ta chambre pour abuser de moi c'est ça ?

Je lui balance mon coussin sur son visage moqueur :

_Non, je t'ai fait monté pour te libérer de l'emprise de notre petit couple. Tu as une dette envers moi.

_Arrête on dirait Stacy et Mary. À chaque fois qu'elles croisent Shaun, elles lui disent ça.

_Pauvre Shaun, se faire ainsi tourmenter ça doit laisser des séquelles, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il sort avec Eden, il n'est plus lui-même.

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre cette pauvre fille ? Elle est gentille. M'interroge Blondie.

J'hésite avant de répondre :

_Je sais pas... Elle me mets mal à l'aise. Y a un truc qui cloche.

_Pas plus que chez Owen.

Des sous-entendus et encore des sous-entendus...

_Je ne sors pas avec Owen. Et il est plus amusant qu'il ne le laisse penser.

_Tu vas me faire croire que ce mec à tête de dépressif est un petit rigolo ?

OK, j'avoue, ce n'est pas le mec le plus drôle de la planète et il aime le tricot, mais Luke ne peut pas le comparer à Eden :

_En tout cas il a un peu plus d'épaisseur que la brunette qui s'incruste dans le groupe.

Luke m'observe pas très convaincue. Pour changer de sujet, je lui propose une petite partie de Street Fighter, chose qu'il accepte dans l'immédiat. Il n'a pas le niveau de JD qui enchaîne les perfect mais il reste un adversaire honorable et bien moins mauvais joueur que Shaun qui a déjà explosée ma console contre le mur parce qu'il se faisait démonter la tronche.

Tout l'après-midi, on le passe à jouer et en même temps on discute de tout et de rien, (surtout de rien parce que ça tourne beaucoup autour d'Eden). La nuit est déjà tombée et il fait un peu sombre dans la pièce. Et puis un petit bruit de bec qui cogne sur la vitre nous sort de notre jeu. Un grand hibou tout gris aux yeux jaune et rond comme des phares se tient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre avec un petit message autour de la patte. Je ne reconnais pas cet animal. Il n'est ni à ma mère, ni à Violet ou JD. Je regarde Luke qui lui hausse les épaules à mon air interrogateur. Je m'approche du volatile qui continue à frapper contre la vitre. Quand j'ouvre, il me pousse un cri que je trouve plutôt méchant et me tend sa patte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il va sûrement tenter de me bouffer un doigt au passage. C'est toujours comme ça avec les hiboux. J'ai dû en vexer un il y a longtemps et ils ont fait passer le message. Je prend rapidement le message avec une super technique de samouraï, il n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir le bec :

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demande Luke.

Je lis le message rapidement. C'était un petit bout de papier qui me demandait de me rendre dans le couloir devant la porte de la maison des Poufsouffles. Le mot n'est pas signé et ça sent la mauvaise blague à plein nez :

_Rien. Une blague sûrement. Répondis-je tout en rangeant le mot dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Le hibou qui normalement après avoir délivrer son message aurait dû s'en aller, restait planté là à me regarder méchamment :

_Quoi ? Tu veux un biscuit ? Je lui sort agressive.

_Heu tu sais que c'est un hibou et qu'il ne te comprend pas.

Je me retourne vers mon ami, excédée, prête à lui répondre mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'oiseau rentre dans la chambre et commence à me foncer dessus. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et Luke non plus. Le hibou me pousse en dehors de la chambre à coup de bec et de griffe. On dirait qu'il m'oblige à faire ce que me dit le bout de papier. Depuis quand les hiboux sont dressés à nous attaquer ? Luke prend une couverture et la lance sur le tas de plumes enragé. Il l'emprisonne et le jette par la fenêtre avant de la refermer. Le hibou ulule et commence à donner de furieux coup de bec dans la vitre :

_Mais il est pas bien cet animal ? Tu leur fais quoi aux hiboux pour qu'ils t'attaquent comme ça ? Avoue, tu les tortures dans ta cave !

_Mais rien ! Je réponds énervée.

Le hibou ne donne plus de coup de bec mais il reste là, campé sur le rebord de la fenêtre à me fixer, je trouve ça un peu malsain et dérangeant. Est ce que si je sors de la chambre pour aller dans le couloir, il va me laisser tranquille ? Je demande à Luke de descendre avec moi. Je le laisse avec Eden et Shaun qui depuis tout à l'heure n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ils ont dû fusionner avec le canapé :

_Mais tu vas où ? Me demande Luke.

_J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Au pire on se retrouve pour le dîner.

Je sens qu'il veut me dire autre chose, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, je suis déjà partie pour sortir voir qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Et puis je le vois, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur en face de l'entrée de ma maison. Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin ce serpentard ? Il se redresse quand j'arrive dans le couloir. Je regarde à gauche et à droite et il n'y a personne en dehors de nous deux :

_Je vois que mon hibou t'as bien apporté mon message.

_Oui, il a aussi fait en sorte que je l'ai bien compris.

Il passe une main derrière la nuque un peu gêné :

_Je suis désolé, Garold est un peu rude, mais c'est une bête très intelligente.

Un peu trop à mon goût je dirais. Je m'appuie contre le mur face à lui et attends de savoir ce que me veut Owen :

_Hem, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? Finit-il par reprendre.

_Si, j'attends que tu me le dises.

Il quitte alors son mur pour se rapprocher de moi. Je me sens un peu pris au piège là, mais je ne le montre pas, j'essaie de rester zen. Pense à Bouddha, pense à Bouddha...

_Voilà, je me disais...

Mais que... Pourquoi il avance encore d'un pas. Il connaît pas le principe d'espace vital personnel ?

_Enfin, je sais pas trop comment dire ça...

Un autre pas. Qu'est-ce que... Je suis coincée là !

_Je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble !

…

HEIN ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires que je vais tout de suite prendre en compte et répondre. C'était la première chose que je voulais dire. Ensuite je vous poste ce chapitre un peu en avance parce que je serais absente un mois et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça sur "HEIN ?", c'est un peu trop cruel et sadique. Voilà, comme d'habitude je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à critiquer ça m'aide. ^^**

**Feufollet : Merci pour tes reviews. Owen est un garçon tout à fait respectable mais qui a de très mauvaise fréquentation. Du coup ça va causer plus de problème qu'on ne peut le voir pour l'instant.**

**SarahFantaFana : Je te rassure même si Alexie est aussi sensible qu'un homme des cavernes, elle va être... correcte avec Owen... Je crois.**

**Yo'naise : (celle qui m'a mis un gros pâté ^^ et à pâté donné, pâté rendu.) Alors effectivement mon titre est pourri, je suis pas très douée pour ça, mais je vais quand même essayer d'en trouver un autre. Peut-être les Poufsouffles contre attaque, ou la drogue c'est pas bien, la fin de l'innocence ? Après pour le côté geek de mes personnages, j'ai préféré ne pas trop en parler****, voire occulter tous les passages un peu trop geek, je ne sais pas si tous mes lecteurs sont au point sur les livres de SF et fantasy, l'informatique et les jeux de rôle comme donjon et dragon, quant au jeux vidéo, j'aimerais en mettre plus mais ce n'est pas très passionnant à raconter. Déjà que je trouve que c'est pas mal difficile de rendre la vie de tous les jours à Poudlard passionnante alors si en plus je parle des parties de Mass Effect d'Alexie, ça va être un peu ennuyant, voir soporifique. Pour le nom de la drogue, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu une hésitation, au début c'était les pilules bleus mais ça portait bizarrement à confusion. Enfin les fautes d'orthographe... Gen voi pa moa. Ou sa ? Pourten je sui tré phorte en ortograffe. J'avoue c'est pas non plus ma spécialité. Je pense que je vais demander à une amie pour ça.**

**Et bien évidemment je remercie ceux qui me suivent depuis le tout début et me laissent plein de gentils commentaires telles qu'Animophilenrose ou Feufollet et tous les autres.**

**Chapitre 8 : Succès : Amour, vous avez commencé une romance.**

Les torches accrochées dans le couloir diffusaient une lumière tamisée qui dansait sur sa peau mate, une douce odeur d'épice imprégnait les tapisseries tout autour. Il était si proche, si proche que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Ses yeux d'émeraudes étaient rivés dans les miens, et je voyais qu'ils descendaient doucement vers mes lèvres. Il se rapprocha et... NON , mais vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais tourner fleur bleu ? Tout ça c'est des foutaises, des foutaises que seule une perfectus girlus peut imaginer. Non, je déconnais, juste pour vous embêter un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée réellement ? Et bien plus un truc comme ça...

Il était vraiment trop près, normalement il faut au moins un bras de distance entre deux personnes et là j'étais même pas sur qu'on avait la main. Je suis abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Au début je me dis que c'est une grosse blague et que finalement il avait plus d'humour que prévue, mais il affichait un air sérieux un peu flippant :

_Heu, tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie du château ?

OK, cette blague est pourrie, mais après m'avoir à moitié gueuler « Sortons ensemble ! » je me disais que c'était un bon moyen de sortir de cette drôle de situation. D'ailleurs je vois Owen avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Il semble surpris, mon petit trait d'humour à l'air au moins de lui avoir calmé ses ardeurs :

_Heu... Non ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. Finit-il par reprendre en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Et voilà que je le faisais marrer :

_Je pensais plus... Je ne sais pas trop à quoi, je pensais.

Il secoue la tête et je me dis, quand il s'écarte un peu, que j'avais réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Owen est un garçon plutôt beau, je vais pas vous mentir, mais je ne le connais pas, et le physique ça ne fait pas tout. Je pense aussi que vous vous dîtes « elle se prend pas pour de la merde pour se croire trop bien pour un beau mec comme Owen ! ». Je dirais plutôt que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. On ne vient pas de la même planète, il lui faut plus une perfectus girlus populaire et tout et tout. Il lui aurait fallu Eden en fait et pas un garçon manqué qui ne supporte pas tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un geste tendre et affectueux ou bien les contacts physiques en général. Alors que je pense pouvoir respirer de nouveau et fuir, il me bloque totalement le passage et tourne son visage pour fixer ses yeux brillants de la flamme de la détermination dans les miens. Je me ratatine un peu plus contre le mur, c'est encore pire que quand j'étais dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch :

_Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on ait un rencard ?

C'est limite si ça ne ressemblait pas un ordre. Je suis de plus en plus terrorisée. Ce n'est pas Owen qui en soit m'effraie même s'il commence à ressembler à un psychopathe (il doit pas avoir l'habitude de demander un rendez-vous). C'est plus ce sentiment bizarre que les gens appellent « l'amour » qui me déstabilise. J'ai l'habitude que les garçons me voient comme un bon pote, pas comme une petite-amie potentielle, j'y connais rien moi à l'amour :

_Pourquoi ? Je demande la voix plus tremblante que prévue.

_Comment ça pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi moi ?

Encore une fois, je lui pose une colle, il se recule un peu pour mieux m'observer avant de me sourire :

_Tu es bien l'une des rares filles de cette école qui n'essaye pas de me sauter dessus, en fait tu m'envoie carrément balader et je trouve que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Il aime se faire envoyer chier ? Me dit pas que...

_T'es masochiste ? T'aime les filles qui te parle comme si t'étais un chien ?

Là encore il se recule pour rire. Encore un peu et je pourrais passer pour rejoindre mon dortoir :

_Non, je ne suis pas masochiste, quoique parfois je me demande... Non, je trouve juste que tu as plus d'épaisseur que toute les groupies qui nous courent après.

Ah... C'est au sens figuré ou il me traite de grosse ? Je le regarde septique, il est vraiment bizarre, déjà que le tricot ça faisait de lui quelqu'un d'à moitié bizarre, mais il l'était complètement en fait :

_Alors tu serais d'accord pour au moins passer un après-midi en ma compagnie ?

Je serais surtout d'accord pour partir, c'est tout ce que je veux, partir de ce couloir ! Je le regarde un peu perdue, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes :

_J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

C'est sortit tout seul, il faut croire que ma voix à plus de jugeote que mon cerveau. Il a l'air encore plus étonné que moi de ma réponse. Enfin il s'écarte de mon espace vital en me souriant, me laissant enfin le champ libre pour fuir :

_Je comprends, c'est un peu soudain. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop effrayée.

_Heu... Ben si un peu quand même, faudrait revoir tes techniques de dragues.

En fait pas qu'un peu mais totalement, j'espère ne plus vivre ce genre de truc. Lui il rit de nouveau :

_Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

J'essaie de sourire mais je n'arrive qu'à avoir l'air constipée. D'abord je longe le mur doucement jusqu'au tableau de la coupe de fruit. Je fais le code pour rentrer dans la maison des poufsouffles. Banane-pomme-fraise-banane. Et quand la porte s'ouvre, je fuis à toute vitesse. Si vite que je ne vois pas la personne qui me fonce dessus. On se rentre dedans, je suis sûre le point de perdre l'équilibre et de m'affaler devant toute la salle commune mais une poigne de fer me retient :

_ Ça va ? J'allais venir te chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

Blondie me tient toujours, il semble inquiet :

_Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Je finis par lui répondre aussi convaincue que possible, mais ma voix est toute faible.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais je sais qu'il ne m'obligera pas à lui dire la vérité :

_T'es toute pâle. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_Mais oui, laisse moi.

Je me dégage de ses bras de façon un peu agressive je l'avoue :

_Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout ! Je vais me coucher.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit je fonce vers ma chambre. Dans mon lit, je ferme les rideaux à baldaquin et me retrouve enfin dans un terrain rassurant. Sans attendre, pour ne pas laisser mon cerveau le temps de ressasser ce qu'il vient de se passer, je prends un manga qui traîne sur la tête de lit étagère. Un truc avec plein d'action sans prise de tête.

Je dévore une dizaine de tomes jusqu'à ce que je lise 7 fois la même page. J'étais suffisamment exténuée pour ne même pas avoir la force de penser. Je m'endors vers 4h du matin. Ma nuit a été agité de rêves (enfin rêves, cauchemars plutôt) étranges. Owen était un psychopathe déguisé en Bowser le méchant de Super Mario qui m'enlevait, Eden l'avait aidé pour m'écarter de Shaun parce qu'elle croyait que je l'aimais (ce qui est totalement impossible et prouve bien que c'est un rêve), Luke dans une robe de princesse celle de Peach en fait, Violet et JD en petit bonhomme champignon, pleuraient ma disparition et Ian Johnson, le poufsouffle en 7e année, habillé en Mario venait proposé son aide et devenait invincible grâce au perle du ciel. Avant le grand dénouement, je me réveille en sursaut emmêlée dans mes drap. Une goutte de sueur froide me parcourt tout le dos. Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil. 15h... Bon, bah quitte à faire, je crois que je vais m'octroyer une journée asociale, je ne parle à personne je ne sors pas de mon lit, ... Sauf pour manger. D'ailleurs mon ventre vient me rappeler à l'ordre.

Habillée dans un vieux jogging, je descends doucement vers la salle commune tel un ninja. Je reste dans l'ombre tout en observant les autres étudiants dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas grand monde et surtout, il n'y a pas le couple insupportable ni Luke. Je me glisse doucement le long du mur, jusqu'à la sortie. Dans le couloir, je vérifie la gauche, la droite. Le tableau qui bloque la cuisine est à 3 mètre. En deux pas, j'avale la distance, je chatouille la poire de la nature morte et me glisse dans l'antre des petits elfes de maison. L'odeur qui règne dans la grande pièce fait grogner mon ventre. Et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, les elfes me fourrent dans les bras suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir un siège pendant un mois. Le chemin du retour se fait sans trop de problème, je ne croise personne et surtout pas de serpentard tricotphile. Je passe ainsi mon dimanche tranquillement, sans soucis, en paix. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'y avais pas eu droit.

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début des vacances, l'officialisation du couple Eden/Shaun, Owen, le Wesh Wesh à cruche... Tout ça ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillée décemment, je me rends vers la grande salle. Mais quand je retrouve mes amis au petit-déjeuner, je suis vite ramenée à la réalité. Shaun est bien à côté d'Eden et joue toujours le parfait amoureux. Luke est en face et semble sur le point de s'ouvrir les veines avec une cuillère en plastique. On aurait dit que le couple aspirait tout le bonheur environnant. Ainsi ceux qui restait trop près de ce trou noir de l'amour, devenaient dépressifs et se mettaient à lire des poèmes sur la mort et à se maquiller les yeux avec du crayon noir (valable pour les garçons autant que pour les filles). Je m'installe à côté de Blondie, à peine ai-je posé mes fesses sur le banc qu'Eden me gratifie de son plus beau sourire :

_Salut Lexie ! Tu vas mieux ? Je me faisais du soucis pour toi, on ne t'avait pas vu de la journée hier.

« Lexie » ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je me tourne vers Shaun, mais il ne semble pas choqué, puis je regarde Luke mais lui semble vouloir mettre fin à sa vie en se noyant dans son bol de céréale :

_Heu... Merci, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Mais j'étais juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

_Oh oui, je comprends, il faut dire que cette année avec l'examen du BUSE, on risque vite de se surmener, hein mon chéri ?

« Chéri » ? Je crois que le pire c'est que Shaun lui répond, sur le même ton ! Mon Dieu... Et Luke a dû supporter ça toute la journée d'hier ? Le petit couple continue de discuter sur les examens tout en ponctuant certaines de leurs phrase de petits surnoms débiles comme « Mon roudoudou », « ma pâte à citrouille », « Mon Namour »Etc... Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai envie de vomir. Le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux serait parfait pour appuyer l'argument 'l'amour ça rend con. Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut laisser notre ami courir à sa perte ainsi :

_Bon stop ça suffit !

Je frappe dans mes mains pour attirer l'attention des amoureux :

_J'en peux plus ! Ça fait 5 minutes que je suis avec vous et j'ai déjà envie de vomir. Vous êtes très contents d'être ensemble, OK, mais là c'est bon, on l'a compris, vous pouvez arrêter de nous surjouer votre amour !

Je ne hurle pas mais j'en suis pas loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'explose de la sorte, mais fallait que ça sorte. Je ne suis pas aussi patiente que Luke, je n'avais pas envie de subir cette comédie romantique à deux balles pendant toutes les vacances. Pourtant, je sens que j'ai été plus méchante que nécessaire. Un grand silence s'est installé dans le groupe, ils me regardent tous les trois avec de grands yeux ronds, puis je vois ceux d'Eden s'embuer de larmes :

_T'as merdé. Finit par me chuchoter Blondie.

Et moi qui pensais qu'il allait être de mon côté. Alors que la brune aux yeux noisettes larmoyants tente de s'excuser entre deux trois gémissements, Shaun finit par se réveiller :

_Non, mais t'es pas bien ! Faut que t'arrête de jouer les vieilles connes frigides ! C'est pas parce qu'aucun mec ne veut de toi, qu'il faut que tu agresses Eden !

_Pardon ?

_T'as très bien entendu ! Tu es juste jalouse de Eden, parce qu'elle, elle a su se trouver un copain !

Eden toujours en train de pleurer, essaye de nous calmer, mais ce ne sont pas ces vieux couinements qui vont me relaxer :

_Jalouse ? Je vois pas comment on peut être jalouse d'une molasse pleurnicharde, aussi inintéressante et de votre couple de bisounours ! Quand je vous entends parler, je ne qu'une envie, faire un suicide auditif !

Là, la brune ne pleure plus, elle n'essaye plus de calmer son Shaun d'amour, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle va l'encourager à me réduire en pièce :

_Calmez vous les gars, c'est juste le stress des BUSE, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes.

Luke a mis sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de sauter sur l'abruti qui me fait face. Je me tourne vers lui, ce qui me permet de voir la porte de la grande salle, ainsi que l'arrivée d'Owen :

_Tu dis qu'aucun mec ne veut de moi, tu vas voir si aucun mec ne veut de moi ! Je finis par lâcher sèchement tout en retirant par un coup d'épaule la main de Blondie.

En quelques pas je rejoints le Serpentard du Trio. Il me voit et me sourit mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je le prends violemment par le col et le tire vers moi. Je l'embrasse et j'espère que Shaun et Eden peuvent admirer le spectacle. Je sens Owen contre moi surpris, mais il se reprend très vite et pose ses mais sur mes hanches. Ce contact me fait redescendre sur Terre. MERDE ! Merde merde merde merde ! L'amour rend con, la colère c'est encore pire. Quand je m'en détache, je me rend compte de ma connerie. Enfin il y en a au moins un qui est content. Je regarde vers mes amis, triomphante et honteuse à la fois. Ça doit donner quelque chose de bizarre. De leur côté, Shaun, Eden et Luke sont sur le cul et j'en suis très contente, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que toutes les personnes dans la grande salle sont dans le même état. Je venais de me donner en spectacle alors qu'il y a 30 secondes, je désapprouvait ce genre de comportement. Owen lui à l'air plutôt relax, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est relax ? J'estime qu'il est temps de fuir, et dans ma fuite j'emporte le serpentard.

On se retrouve dans une des nombreuses cours intérieur du château, de la neige jusqu'au milieu du molet. Je n'ai pas mon manteau mais je n'ai pas froid, sûrement parce que je suis toujours en colère :

_Et bien si je m'attendais à ça ? Je serais peut-être venu plus tôt au petit-dèj.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours là lui. Il est dans mon dos et je n'aime pas trop ça, je me retourne rapidement, je pense qu'il faut mettre les points sur les i. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais faire, mais il est encore trop près, va falloir lui donner des cours de vie en société, un bras de distance ! Un bras ! Je me sens un peu bizarre, c'est mauvais ça, c'est très mauvais. Je m'esquive en faisant un pas sur la droite, mais la couche de neige m'empêche de réellement m'éloigner :

_Écoute, Owen, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, j'étais énervée et j'ai voulu prouver quelque chose et... Et...

_Et tu m'as embrassé ?

Argh, pourquoi faut il qu'il mette directement les pieds dans le plat. J'ai le visage en feu, je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas réagir comme une fille normale, comme Eden ? Non pas comme Eden... Enfin, vous voyez quoi, une fille normale. En tout cas, il faudrait sérieusement penser à livrer avec le petit-copain, un mode d'emploi. Je suis totalement pétrifiée, on m'aurait envoyé un sort paralysant, ce serait pareil. Owen me voyant ainsi se met à rire, il me trouve très drôle apparemment, il rit tout le temps quand je suis avec lui :

_On dirait que je viens de blasphémer, c'est pas grave Alex, c'est juste un baiser. C'est pas comme si t'avais tenté de me violer. Y a des filles qui ont fait pire que toi.

Pire ?

_Tu t'es déjà fait violé ?

Ces yeux se voilent un instant, et son sourire devient plus lointain :

_Oui... C'était il y a un an déjà. Je traversais un couloir et en passant devant une statue, quelqu'un m'y a tiré derrière et Pffrt...

Il se remet à rire de plus belle :

_Tu devrais voir ta tête, t'y as quand même pas cru ?

_Hahaha, je suis morte de rire. Je lâche vexée en lui tapant le bras.

_Non mais c'est vrai, y a des filles qui ont déjà tenté de m'arracher mon uniforme. Mais en général je m'en sors mieux que Matthew ou Liam.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une image de ces deux garçons en jeunes filles effarouchées m'a traversé l'esprit. C'est... C'est un peu flippant :

_Je me souviens de ce groupe de poufsouffle qui avait pénétré dans le vestiaire des gars pour prendre une photo de Matthew sous la douche après un entraînement de Quidditch. Je crois qu'elle est toujours sur le marché noir de Poudlard.

J'aurais ri si ce n'était pas des filles de ma maison qui avait commis cette atrocité. Des fois la maison poufsouffle n'est vraiment pas aidée. Une petit coup de vent dans la cour me rappelle que je suis seulement en petit pull. Je me mets à grelotter et quand Owen voit ça, il m'ouvre ses bras avec un sourire miséricordieux qui lui fend le visage :

_Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux.

J'ai un petit blanc, je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ce contraste entre la réputation du garçon et de sa vrai personnalité. Mais je me reprends vite en secouant la tête :

_Je peux retourner à l'intérieur aussi.

_On peut faire les deux, non ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir un instant :

_Mmh, non. Non, marcher en faisant un câlin n'est pas très pratique.

_Rho, mais si, j'en suis sûr que c'est faisable. On peut faire un test dans la cour ?

Je regarde ses bras ouverts tout en levant un sourcil sceptique, mais avant que je ne puisse contester il me serre contre lui, et effectivement, ça réchauffe presque aussi bien qu'un radiateur. Enfin je ne faisais pas autant la maline, j'étais stupéfiée, incapable de prononcer un mot :

_Alors quand je dis « une » tu avances ton pied droit et quand je dis « deux » tu avances ton pied gauche. Allez ! Une, deux...

En fait je n'ai pas du tout avancé pendant que lui reculait. Ce qui fait qu'en me tenant contre lui tout en reculant, alors que j'étais aussi raide qu'un piquet, on était tombé dans la neige. J'ai dû lui cassé une côte au moins. J'ai encore tout mon poids sur lui et ça ne doit pas faire du bien, mais lui il rigole encore :

_T'es vraiment bizarre. Je finis par articuler.

_Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

On reste dans cette situation, allongés dans la neige, l'un contre l'autre, encore quelques minutes, le temps qu'Owen arrête de se marrer. C'est quand il lâche un énorme éternuement, (heureusement qu'il détourne sa tête pour ne pas me cracher dessus) qu'il finit par se calmer :

_J'ai un petit peu froid finalement comme ça.

Il se relève avant de me tendre la main que cette fois j'accepte :

_Je suppose que tu es d'accord pour un rencard avec moi alors ?

On pourrait presque sauter le rencard, mais je ne lui fait pas part de ma réflexion. Je me contente de hocher la tête et lui il me sourit avant de me voler un baiser en coup de vent et de s'enfuir dans le château me laissant là, recouverte de neige et frigorifiée. C'est vraiment bizarre les relations amoureuses. Owen est un garçon bizarre.

Quand je retourne dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, je ne vois pas mes soi-disant amis. Ils doivent sûrement être dans la maison des Griffondors à baver sur ma gueule, et bien grand bien leur face. Je m'en fiche. Je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche ! Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre et fouille dans toutes mes affaires pour trouver un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre pour demander de l'aide à Violet. Elle seule peut m'aider. Je lui retranscrit tout, Eden qui transforme Shaun en abruti, Owen et sa drôle de demande et même le Wesh Wesh je lui en parle. Je lui dis tout et je lui demande ce que je dois faire, je suis totalement perdu, la terre ne tourne plus très rond. Mon tas de lettre en main, je me rends vers la volière, prête à affronter les hiboux en furie, une poignée de gâteau en main. Je monte jusqu'au sommet de la tour Ouest. Je me retrouve dans une pièce circulaire, ouverte au vent. Des centaines de cases où sont perchés les oiseaux criblent les murs en pierre. Le sol est recouvert de paille et de fiente. Je m'avance au centre de la salle, parfois je marche sur un petit squelette de campagnols ou de souris, réveillant un ou deux hiboux qui me fixent méchamment. La volière est l'une des pièces que je déteste le plus. C'est comme être une plaquette de chocolat dans une salle pleine de filles au milieu d'une rupture, c'est vouloir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Je m'approche alors du mur où se trouve les animaux de l'école. J'essaie d'amadouer avec des biscuits une chouette qui ne semble pas trop féroce. Elle regarde ma main tendue l'ai de dire « Non, mais c'est quoi ça ? Que-ce que tu fous ? ». Mais au moins, elle ne m'attaque pas. Je réussie à accrocher ma lettre, et après un moment de doute où je vois que la chouette ne bouge pas d'une plume, elle finit par se lancer dans le ciel gris après mes petits encouragements. Et quand je sens que j'ai réussi ma mission, je repars le cœur plus léger.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune des blaireaux, je me sens presque sereine, jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur un petit groupe. Pourquoi ils sont là ces trois là ? Elle est pas bien la salle commune des Griffondors ? Quand Eden me voit, elle tente un sourire timide. C'est vrai qu'elle à sa réputation de vierge Marie miséricordieuse à entretenir, Shaun lui fait toujours la tronche et Luke ne me regarde même pas. Je hausse les épaules et me rends vers ma chambre pour aller glander et attendre la réponse de Violet qui devrait arriver dans la soirée si elle ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis sur le point de me faire une petite sieste mais à peine mes yeux se ferment, qu'une fille débarque dans la chambre, une 3e année qui ne me disait rien. Une petite gamine, les cheveux lisses et la frange se tient raide comme une planche sur le pas de la porte, tel un petit militaire elle commence à me débiter son message :

_Il y a un ami à toi qui veux te parler en bas. C'est le préfet.

_Ah... Bah merci.

Elle me fait un petit salut et repart aussi tendue qu'à son arrivée. J'hésite à me lever mais Luke ne m'a causé aucun préjudice en dehors de rester tout le temps avec le couple.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je me rends compte que c'était un piège. Je pensais pouvoir parler à Blondie seul à seul, mais non, Eden et Shaun sont toujours là. Je fronce les sourcils mais le regard de Luke me semble plutôt clair. Il me déconseille fortement de remonter. Parfois, on peut se parler seulement par les yeux et les miens hurlent distinctement « Sale traître ! ». Je me rapproche d'un fauteuil aussi digne que possible et m'y installe doucement. Chacun de mes mouvement ont été surveillés par les yeux vert gris du préfet. Assise aussi confortablement que possible, je fais face à Eden qui pour le coup n'est pas complètement avachie sur son « chéri », ils se contentent de se tenir par la main, c'est presque supportable :

_Alors ? Je finis par demander. Vous ne m'avez pas envoyé une troisième année juste pour me fixer tout la journée ?

_Non, effectivement, me répond Shaun. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Son ton est très froid, je sens qu'il ne s'excuse pas de bon cœur, et comme je vois Eden le regarder avec fierté, je comprends assez vite que c'est elle qui lui a forcé la main :

_Je n'ai pas l'impression que tes excuses sont sincères, je lâche froidement, tu viendras me voir quand ce ne sera pas une sale hypocrite qui t'y force.

Eden me lance un regard auquel on ne s'attend pas d'un être aussi fragile et mièvre. Pour une fois elle laissait entrevoir un petit bout de sa personnalité. Un morceau de sa vrai nature, celui d'une fille prête à tout pour atteindre ce qui l'intéresse, une fille superficielle qui aime la popularité. Je m'apprête à partir et personne ne me retient. C'est seulement quand j'atteins le bas des escaliers du dortoirs des filles, que quelqu'un m'agrippe le bras sans ménagement. Je me tourne vers celui qui osait me retenir, bien évidemment pour me bloquer avec autant de force ça ne pouvait être que Shaun :

_On peut savoir c'est quoi ton problème ? T'insultes ma copine et ensuite tu fricote avec un membre du trio ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Malgré le fait qu'il commence à me faire mal, je ne montre rien, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je le regarde, et lui susurre d'une voix glaciale pour qu'on soit les seuls à attendre :

_Dis moi Shaun, est-ce que tu sors avec Eden pour sa personnalité de papier peint ou bien pour son jolie minois de fille fragile ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ? À moi ? Rien ! Mais tu devrais réfléchir à ton cas !

Je sens mon ami bouillonner intérieurement, je le connais bien, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour me mettre une patate dans la gueule. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il me considère comme un mec, pas comme une fille et de toute façon je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changer grand chose. Tiens, on va l'énerver un peu pour qu'il montre un peu lui aussi sa vrai nature à sa « pâte à citrouille » :

_Alors, Shaun qu'est ce que t'attends pour m'en coller une ? T'as peur que ta copine te lâche ? Allez, c'est pas la première fois qu'on se bat !

Je le vois lever son bras, je prépare mon genou pour le coup magique sous la ceinture :

_Ça suffit ! Intervient notre préfet.

Il nous tient tous les deux par l'épaule, lui aussi sert fort. Je crois que je vais avoir de joli bleus demain :

_Shaun, tu lâche Alexie, un mec bien élevé ça ne frappe pas une fille...

_Une fille ? Ça ?

Luke lui lance un regard furieux, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin :

_Et toi Alexie, faut arrêter de t'en prendre à Eden !

QUOI ? Il veut que j'accepte cette espèce de molasse dans le groupe ? Mais c'est pas vrai, elle l'a envoûté ou quoi ?

_Vous avez plus l'âge pour les bagarres ! Alors vous allez revenir sur les canapés et on va discuter calmement.

Non mais il se prend pour un thérapeute de couple ? S'il croit que je vais accepter de rester plus longtemps en leur présence ! J'ai besoin de me calmer dans ma chambre, sinon ça va encore exploser et il va y avoir un meurtre et ce sera très sale :

_Navrée, Mr le préfet, mais je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.

Je dégage sa main, puis celle de Shaun avant de commencer l'ascension vers ma chambre :

_ALEXIE ! Arrête de faire la gamine et descends ! On doit parler !

Je me fige dans les escaliers. Il a dit quoi là ? Je redescends telle une furie :

_Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Je vais sûrement pas retourner avec vous et m'asseoir dans les canapés comme si de rien n'était ! Un conseil, ne me parlez plus ! J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, ni avec Shaun et encore moins avec Eden ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous, alors foutez moi la paix !

Luke me regarde et se referme comme une huître, comme à chaque fois qu'il est contrarié :

_Très bien.

Il retourne auprès d'Eden et Shaun le suit tout en me lançant un regard assassin. Quand je lance un coup d'œil rapide vers la griffondor, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'elle semble satisfaite, et un petit sourire fugace traverse son visage lisse avant qu'elle ne reprenne son expression de fille désolée de la situation. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une hallucination et que la colère me faisait voir n'importe quoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est largement trompé au sujet de cette fille pas si innocente qu'elle en a l'air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Je suis de retour après 4 mois de retard ! Ne me lapider pas tout de suite, je suis désolée pour ça, mais j'ai eu un petit creux d'inspiration et surtout un manque de temps depuis la rentrée. Je voulais attendre d'avoir terminer le chapitre 10 avant de poster celui là, à cause de la fin pas du tout frustrante mais bon là ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Merci pour les review, je suis amusée de voir que tout le monde aime Owen et déteste Eden, en même temps on a que le point de vue d'Alexie, on en a forcément une image peu flatteuse de cette perfectus girlus. Je me souviens aussi d'une review de Blopinette qui disait que leur dispute était routinière... J'avoue je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte donc j'essaierai de remédier à ça dès que ce sera possible... Pas tout de suite mais j'y réfléchis. Merci aussi aux commentaires (3 à la suite quand même) de Nevilli très sympa et à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture ! Comme d'hab, l'univers est à JK Rowling et la plupart des perso à moi.**

Chapitre 9 : Les conseils d'un miroir

« Pic pic pic »

Je me réveille. Après l'altercation avec mes « amis » j'ai utilisé le meilleur moyen de ne pas y penser, je me suis réfugiée sous mes couvertures et j'ai dormi. Je regarde la fenêtre d'où vient le bruit qui m'a sortie de ma sieste, il fait déjà nuit. Sur le rebord, un hibou au plumage foncé se tient là, il promène ses yeux dans toute la pièce tout en secouant sa tête bizarrement. Quand il voit ma tête émergeant de derrière les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, il semble avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherche et recommence à frapper la fenêtre, à côté de lui il y a un paquet emballé à la va vite. C'est l'oiseau de Violet. Je me lève lentement et frotte mes yeux fatiguées. D'un pas lent je me rapproche de la poignée pour laisser rentrer la bête. Elle fait un petit tour dans la chambre avant de laisser tomber le paquet dans mes bras et de repartir aussi sec. Je regarde perplexe l'emballage marron assez peu élégant. En l'ouvrant je ne comprends toujours pas le geste de Violet. Un petit miroir à manche. Voilà. C'est tout. Pas de lettre, rien qui ne m'aide vraiment. Au moins c'était un joli miroir, bien ouvragé mais le reflet qu'il me renvoie ne me plaît guère. Je me rassoie sur mon lit et continue à observer ce drôle de cadeau. Est-ce que mon amie tentait de me faire passer un message ? Si c'est le cas, je ne l'ai pas compris. Et puis je vois le reflet se mettre à changer. Je cligne des yeux et finalement c'est le visage de Violet qui me fait face. Elle éclate de rire. C'est une hallucination ?

_Bah alors, t'en fais une de ces tête ! Je te sentais désespérée dans ta lettre mais là c'est carrément pire que ce que je pensais !

_Heu... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je finis par demander un peu perdue.

_Un double miroir. Ça permet de communiquer avec celui qui a le miroir jumeau, comme un téléphone où il n'y aurait qu'un seul contact. Joyeux Noël !

_Ah, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas devenue folle et que je ne suis pas en train de parler toute seule à un reflet imaginaire.

Elle rit de plus belle et ça me fait du bien. Je crois que ça fait seulement 4 jours que les vacances ont commencés mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Ça me donnerait presque envie de pleurer. En fait ça me fait pleurer, mais juste un peu, pas non plus la fontaine à la Eden, j'ai juste les yeux qui picotent un peu. De la poussière :

_Ouhlà, c'est carrément une situation de crise là, raconte moi tout ! Reprend l'indienne.

Je frotte rapidement mes yeux, avant de tout déballer, même si ça déjà été fait dans ma lettre. À la fin de mon récit ponctué des petits commentaires de Violet, je suis enragée, je laisse sortir toute ma frustration. Mais Violet mets fin à cela :

_Bon écoute, il semblerait que tu sois dans une situation plutôt compliquée. Commençons par le plus simple, Owen.

Je soupire. Si ça c'est le plus simple, je sens que la suite ne sera pas folichon. Violet semble réfléchir intensément :

_Qu'est ce que tu pense de ce gars ? Finit-elle par demander.

J'allais l'incendier comme je l'ai toujours fait quand on me parlait d'un des gars du Trio, mais je me ravisai :

_Je crois que je me suis trompée sur lui, il est bien plus fréquentable que je ne le pensais. Il est plutôt marrant et... avenant.

Violet m'observe mi-surprise mi-septique :

_C'est quand même un mec de Serpentard, plus âgé et surtout faisant parti du Trio.

_Mais si on oublie tout ça...

_Mais tu ne peux pas, ça fait parti de lui. Me coupa l'indienne. Si tu sors avec ce gars, tu vas devoir faire avec ses amis insupportables et surtout avec ses groupies. Je donne pas chère de ta peau à la rentrée quand ça va se savoir.

Je ne réponds rien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Violet soit aussi catégorique envers Owen. Mon amie a dû le remarquer car elle reprend rapidement :

_Bon écoute perso, je m'en fiche un peu que tu sorte avec ce gars, limite j'en suis presque ravie que tu te féminises un peu. C'est juste...

Elle semble gênée et commence à jouer avec une de ses mèches blondes. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui la taraude ainsi :

_... Tu ne vois rien, rien qui pourrais t'empêcher de t'engager avec lui ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Un autre garçon ? Lâchai-je au bout de quelques secondes de blanc.

Elle continue à triturer ses cheveux et semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Oh non... Ne me dit pas que :

_Tu es amoureuse de moi ?

Violet me regarde amusée :

_Non rien à voir, je te rassure. Je t'apprécie mais quand même. Dit elle en rigolant. Je voulais juste savoir si toi tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Oh...

Une image me traverse l'esprit mais je l'efface aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

_Non. Tranchai-je.

Violet semble déçue, je ne pensais pas qu'elle haïssait Owen à ce point :

_Alors sors avec. Et surtout essaye de faire un effort pour ton rencard. Habilles toi comme une fille.

Je soupire à l'idée de devoir mettre une jupe à nouveau mais je suis soulagée qu'au final elle semble OK avec tout ça :

_Bon, reprit mon amie. Il reste encore un problème à régler. Eden et les garçons.

Je pousse un long râle à la mention de la copine de Shaun. Violet semble être dans le même état d'esprit :

_Déjà, il va falloir prévenir JD, je lui téléphonerai. Et de ton côté, je ne sais pas. Essayes de faire un effort. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être son amie, mais tu n'es pas non plus obligée de l'insulter à chaque fois que tu la croises.

_Mais elle est machiavélique cette fille ! M'insurgeai-je.

_Je sais. Mais on a pas le choix, ce sont les affaires de Shaun, toi non plus tu n'apprécierais pas que l'on s'amuse à fouiner dans ta relation et qu'en plus on insulte Owen devant toi.

Pour le coup elle n'a pas tort :

_Touché... Répondis-je avec dépit.

Rien que de penser à la suite des vacances, je me sens vidées de mes forces. Peut-être que je devrais me contenter de ne plus m'approcher de Shaun tant qu'Eden serait à côté.

_Très sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire avec eux. Ça semble être une situation impossible à démêler. Et dire que je ne suis pas là quand ça arrive. Vous choisissez bien vos moments pour vous engueuler !

Elle ne pouvait avoir plus raison. Peut-être qu'à la rentrée tout s'arrangerait.

_Sinon, pas de nouvel incident avec... tu-sais-quoi ?

Je suis étonnée qu'elle me parle de ça. Je pensais que ça resterait au point mort jusqu'à... je ne savais pas vraiment jusqu'à quand :

_Pas que je saches, finis je par répondre.

Je vois alors Violet hésiter avant de reprendre :

_J'ai un peu réfléchi, je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un aille voir là-bas pendant ses vacances où il n'y a quasiment personne à l'école.

Je n'étais pas très pressée d'y retourner. La cabane dans les bois. Quand on y pense c'est irréaliste. Des élèves qui ont installé leur propre labo à drogue. Mais dans quel époque on vit ?

_J'irais. Lâchai-je en soupirant.

_Je ne te forces pas, et surtout il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y ailles pas seule.

J'eus un petit rire dépitée :

_Et tu veux que je demande à qui ? Luke ne m'adresse plus la parole et si j'approche Shaun, il risque de me lancer un sort avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Violet me lança un regard triste. Puis disparue du miroir.

Les jours qui suivirent, je fis tout pour éviter le reste des élèves. Je m'étais réfugiée dans la bibliothèque pour faire la montagne de devoirs laissée par nos gentils professeurs, d'ailleurs je devais bien être la seule à m'emmerder à faire ça. Même les Serdaigles préféraient se reposer. Il fallait pourtant avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus efficace qu'une dissertation sur les effets possibles de l'amanite tue-mouche pour oublier ses soucis. Mais à toutes les heures des repas, j'avais le ventre qui me serrait. Je ne voulais pas faire face à Luke, Shaun et à la gentille Eden. Et puis mon altercation avec cette merveilleuse jeune demoiselle s'était répandue dans toute l'école. Le peu d'élèves qui était resté à Poudlard m'en voulait comme si j'avais insulté Harry Potter lui-même. Ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, non ce qui me rendait triste c'était que Luke et Shaun fasse partie de ces élèves.

Un matin, le jeudi, alors que je m'installais pour le petit-déjeuner, un hibou vint se poser face à moi. Je le reconnus assez rapidement. Comment oublier un animal qui vous attaque sans raison ? Il m'observait avec ses grands yeux jaunes, et j'en faisais de même. Dans son bec tranchant se trouvait une lettre qui m'était adressé. Je cherchai Owen dans le réfectoire. Il était juste à 5 mètres de moi, mais non, il préférait m'envoyer Garold son hibou fou. La bête voyant que je ne prenais pas son message commença à se rapprocher dangereusement et à me donner des petits coups avec la lettre. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais très agaçant. Je pris rapidement mon courrier mais l'oiseau ne s'en alla pas pour autant, m'observant intensément. Mal à l'aise je finis tout de même par lire le parchemin :

« Salut Alexie. Je voulais savoir si un rencard ce dimanche après-midi à Pré-au-Lard te conviendrait. Il n'y a pas de plus agréable compagnie que celui de sa petite-amie pour passer Noël. Tendrement Owen. »

C'était touchant mais je ne savais pas comment réagir à un truc pareil. D'habitude ce genre de mot je les tenais avec un pince et une combinaison antiradiation pour ne pas chopper la maladie des gens amoureux. Les symptômes étaient l'utilisation de mots doux, de surnoms idiots et un comportement anormal. Alors que je restais bloquée devant cette proposition, Garold le hibou psychopathe s'était avancé de quelques centimètres, il était suffisamment près pour que je puisse l'entendre respirer et me fixait avec insistance. Je pouvais lire dans son regard fou de rapace qu'il me disait « Réponds ! ». Je pris un stylo et un bout de papier, griffonnais deux lettres un O et un K avant de fourrer le petit papier dans le bec de l'animal. Plus vite je me débarrassais de cette chose mieux je me porterais. L'oiseau fit un petit tour et se rendit auprès de son maître vers qui je m'étais avancée. Il était entrain de lire ma réponse quand je m'assis à côté :

_Et ben dit donc, c'est concis comme réponse. Me dit-il en me montrant mon magnifique OK.

_Ton hibou est un psychopathe. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille le plus rapidement possible et au moins tu ne risques pas de te casser la tête à essayer de trouver un quelconque double sens dans ma réponse.

Il sourit amusé par ma réponse :

_C'est sûr que ça risque pas.

Je lui rendis son sourire chaleureux et me préparer à partir mais il me retint par le main et y déposa un rapide baiser :

_A vendredi. Lâcha-t-il simplement alors que je sentais mon visage chauffer.

Il retourna à son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, pour ma part je ne m'étais jamais enfuie aussi vite que ce matin là.

Je sortis dans le parc du château où un vent glacé me fouetta le visage. Je respirai un grand coup et finit par me calmer. Vraiment ma pauvre fille, il te fallait pas grand chose pour te perturber. Je laissai mon regard dériver sur le paysage et il finit par tomber sur la forêt interdite. Le chemin que l'on avait emprunter quand on suivait Gregory Hammer me revint en tête. Il n'était pas bien compliqué. Il suffisait de suivre un sentier que prenait souvent Hagrid le garde de chasse puis de tourner à droite à un gros rocher. Je réfléchis un moment sur ce que m'avait dit Violet. Je retournai dans le château et marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je pris un manteau et ma baguette magique en espérant ne pas à avoir à l'utiliser. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me tenais face aux grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi on avait laisser une forêt plein de bête sauvage juste à côté d'une école. Est-ce qu'à une époque on faisait disparaître des cadavres de mauvais élèves ici ? Malgré le fait que le soleil illuminait tout le parc enneigé, dans la forêt c'était comme si la nuit était tombée. Les troncs larges et haut telle les barreaux d'une prison semblait cacher d'horrible secret. Je fis un pas puis deux et finis par passer l'orée des bois. Je restais quelques secondes sans bouger, attendant qu'un monstre me saute dessus au moment même où j'aurais pénétré la frontière invisible de la forêt. Mais rien ne se passa, seule le bruit du vent et le crépitement de mes pas dans la neige brisait le calme des lieux. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus sur le sentier. Et dire que je l'avais emprunté en pleine nuit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il faut dire aussi que je n'étais pas seule. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla être une éternité je finis par trouver un rocher qui sembla être le bon. Gros et gris. C'était un peu ce qui définissait un rocher mais j'étais assez sûre de moi. Je pris à droite et espérai de tout mon cœur que la neige ne retomberait pas et effacerait mes traces de pas sinon je ne retrouverais jamais mon chemin. Quand je levai la tête, je vis le ciel entre la cime des arbres aussi bleus qu'il pouvait l'être. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'une tempête s'abat sur moi à ce moment là.

Enfin je vis la cabane au loin. Elle semblait abandonnée, aucune fumée n'en sortait et aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les vitres sales des fenêtres. J'en fis un rapide tour. L'arrière de la petite bâtisse n'avait rien de bien particulier si ce n'est une porte qui semblait mener à un sous-sol. Sûrement un lieu de stockage pour la matière brute et finie. Un lourd cadenas m'empêchait de vérifier mes hypothèses. Je retournais vers le pas de la porte d'entrée. Faite d'un vieux bois blanc, elle ne semblait pas apte à garder les curieux à l'extérieur. Un coup de pied et elle s'effondrerait. Mais c'était seulement en apparence. Quand je tentais de la pousser, la porte ne craqua même pas. Un sort devait la protéger. Mais même moi qui suis une catastrophe avec une baguette je pouvais régler ce petit problème de verrou. Je sortis ma baguette avant de lancer le sort Alohomora. Un petit cliquetis ce fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant un mélange d'odeur sucrée et rance. J'entrai et fermai derrière moi ainsi le niveau de luminosité baissa radicalement.

À l'intérieur, l'odeur était bien plus forte, au point de piquer le nez. Au premier coup d'œil, on n'avait réellement l'impression que la dernière personne à avoir visité cette cabane l'avait fait il y avait des siècles. De la poussière voletait quand je bougeais et brillait en passant sous les rayon d'un soleil faiblard. Cette endroit n'était qu'une grande pièce rectangulaire composée uniquement de bois au ton variant. À l'opposé de la porte se trouver un ensemble de table pousser contre le mur. Une bâche plastifiée cachait des ustensiles rouillés et autres verreries de laboratoire. À ma gauche, une grande cheminée noircie par des années d'utilisation portait en son sein un énorme chaudron vidé de tout contenu. Le reste de l'immobilier se composait de quelques chaises, de bougies et d'un bureau. Instinctivement je m'en approchait. Après tout c'était toujours sur un bureau qu'on trouvait les informations les plus intéressantes.

Il y avait quelques parchemins remplis de calcul complexe. Des équivalences, des proportionnalités, des formules. Je fus étonnée de ne voir aucun élément de chimie. Pas de sodium, pas d'oxygène ni de carbone ou d'hydrogène décrit sur ces feuilles de recettes. Cette drogue était donc faites comme une potion. Est-ce que le professeur Parkinson serait fière de voir ça ? Je tombai sur une liste d'ingrédients et tentai de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches dessinée sur le papier. Je reconnus quelques ingrédient comme la mandragore, connue pour avoir des effets curatifs et relaxant, le pavot dont on tirait l'opium mais il y en avait qui ne me disait strictement rien, telle que l'Ephedra vulgaris ou la psilocybe cubensis. Je fourrai le morceau de papier dans mon manteau. Dans les tiroirs du bureau se trouvaient quelques échantillons de perles du ciel sous toutes ses formes. En poudre, en pillule, liquide... Il y avait là toute une gamme de bleu. Je pris une petite fiole avec un liquide bleu paon et la fit rejoindre la liste d'ingrédient. Plus je récoltais de preuve mieux c'était. Je tirais de sous les sachets de poudre des petits mots. On aurait dit des notes de service que passait dans les bureaux des grandes entreprises. Il y avait là des horaires, des commandes, des réclamations. Je distinguai trois écritures différentes. Certains mots étaient signés. Seulement, ce n'était pas avec un nom que les notes avaient été signées mais avec un nom de maison. Griffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle, pas de Poufsouffle visiblement. Je pris uniquement celle qui était signée. Ça limitait à la moitié des petits mots mais je ne pouvais pas tous les prendre sans que cela soit trop flagrant et surtout parce que mes poches n'étaient pas sans fond.

Après avoir vidé le bureau de tout son contenu intéressant à mes yeux, je me rapprochai du fond de la cabane ou se trouvaient tubes, touillettes, petit bec benzène et autres verreries dont le nom m'étaient inconnus. Je commençais à soulever la bâche quand j'entendis des bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Mon cœur s'emballât et bien avant que mon cerveau n'est le temps d'analyser la situation, mon corps se projeta aussi silencieusement que possible sous les tables. Je me collais contre le mur en essayant de me faire la plus petite possible et tentais de calmer ma respiration. Les crépitements produit par les pas de l'intrus continuait de se faire plus proche. Je priais pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple lapin, un renard ou même un centaure, mais pitié pas un élève. Les pas changèrent de tonalité. Ils ne produisaient plus de crépitation neigeuse, mais un bruit tympanique de botte sur le bois. Manifestement la présence était humaine et sur le pas de la porte. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la recherche d'une éventuelle trappe, mais rien. Puis je tournai mon regard vers les fenêtres. Trop étroites pour me laisser passer. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre dans la seule cachette de la pièce. Pour n'importe qui d'un peu observateur, il serait évident que quelqu'un était venu dans la cabane et que je m'y trouvais toujours. Mes traces de pas dans la neiges n'allaient que dans un sens et la poussière continuait de virevolter prête à me dénoncer dès que possible. Je sortis ma baguette et la tenais fermement tout en la pointant vers la porte qui s'entrouvrit doucement laissant apparaître à mon niveau une paire de basket et un jean couvert de neige. Un bout de bâche me cachait la plupart du paysage mais ça voulait dire qu'elle me cachait aussi un peu. C'était un homme, et plutôt grand à en juger par ses pieds. Je sais que ça sonne terriblement ridicule, mais c'étaient mes seules indices. La pointe de ma baguette suivait chaque mouvement du nouvel arrivant. D'abord il se dirigea vers le bureau, tout comme je l'avais fait, il commença à fouiller dans les papiers puis dans les tiroirs. Il se rapprocha de ma cachette, lentement, sûrement. À chacun de ses pas, le tempo de ma fréquence cardiaque augmentait. Finalement il se tint juste face à moi. Enfin ses chaussures se tenaient face à moi. Je voulais me reculer mais j'aurais fait craquer le parquet et de toute façon j'étais déjà si collée au mur que j'aurais pu fusionner avec. La bâche se souleva légèrement avant de retomber mollement. Je vis le garçon faire quelques pas sur le côté, se rapprocher de la cheminée, s'éloigner. Je retenais toujours ma respiration mais petit à petit, un petit espoir se mit à naître. Il allait partir. Je le vis se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrir, sortir, la refermer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu avant de pouvoir me remettre à respirer normalement. Enfin surtout de manière saccadée, rapide et désorganisée. Après avoir réussi à calmer mon rythme cardiaque ce qui prit bien une dizaine de minutes et je restais encore par terre quelques respirations de plus. Je rampai doucement avec mille précautions de sous la table. Je restais encore un moment allongées à moitié sur le ventre, à l'écoute. Mais je ne décelai rien d'autre que le bruit du vent et des branches qui s'entrechoquaient pas le moindre signe d'une autre présence. Je me redressai lentement. Debout au milieu de la pièce, j'attendis. Je fixais la porte face à moi. Je voulais courir, rentrer au château, sortir de cette cabane devenue si oppressante. Mais je me contins. Puis j'avançais au ralentis vers la sortie, ma baguette pendait toujours au bout de mon bras droit, avec ma main gauche, je tournai la poignet en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'ouvris la porte en grand :

_EXPELLIARMUS !

Un éclair rouge m'aveugla, je sentis ma baguette être éjectée. Je n'eus même pas le temps de respirer une bouffée d'air froid que je m'étais déjà faite désarmée, j'étais si sûre que le chemin était libre. L'intensité de la lumière baissa, et me permis de voir mon assaillant qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de la porte. Sa baguette me tenait en joue, il visait droit sur ma poitrine. Il me fixait le visage sévère. Je le fixais stupéfaite :

_Tu vas me devoir quelques explications Alexie ?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, je passais par là par hasard et je me suis rendue compte que vous laissez sur cette fin**, **c'était cruel. Surtout que j'avais fini le chapitre 10 depuis un moment. Ne me lapidez pas, SVP, gentils lecteurs. En ce moment, j'ai pas mal de boulot, fac exam tout ça, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 10 : Joyeux Noël

Un vent glacial souffla et m'aurait fait frissonner si je n'étais pas à ce point tétanisée sous le joug d'une baguette. Une baguette qui appartenait à quelqu'un que j'appréciais, un poufsouffle, un supposé gentil poufsouffle qui ne s'énervait pas, même quand on lui renversait sa bière sur son pull. Ian Jonhson me fixait toujours avec ses yeux noirs si dérangeants. Mon erreur de jugement sur ce 7e année banale allait me coûter très cher. J'avais presque envie de pleurer de rage :

_Alors ? Se fit plus pressant le jeune homme. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je réprimais mes larmes et reprit mon attitude froide et distante :

_Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? Dans tous les cas tu vas devoir me faire taire.

Ian souleva un sourcil septique, feignant l'ignorance m'agaçant au plus haut point :

_Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, crachai-je, un putain d'enfoiré ! Toi et tous les gens de ton espèce !

Il baissa légèrement sa baguette :

_Tu penses valoir plus que moi ? Tu penses que commercialiser de la drogue dans toute l'école à des élèves qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de s'empoisonner fait de toi quelqu'un de valeur ? Reprit-il sur le même ton.

Je restai bouche bée. Je voulus rire d'une telle situation. Il n'allait quand même pas pousser le vice jusqu'à me faire accuser à sa place :

_Je crois que tu confonds les rôles ! Repris-je abrupte. Je ne te laisserais pas m'accuser de tes crimes !

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus je fonçais tel un rugbyman et le plaqua violemment sur le sol. Ne jamais sous-estimer un garçon manqué qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il était à terre, sonné mais tenait toujours son arme. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et lui arrachai la baguette des mains avant de la brandir droit sur son visage et avec mon autre bras je lui tins la gorge. Le bout de bois lui frôlait le nez. Je devais avoir le regard d'une folle mais je n'étais plus la victime. La colère m'aveuglait, tant de frustration accumulé durant ces quelques jours de vacances, si j'étais assez douée je lui aurais lancer un endoloris :

_Tu vas payer pour tout ceux qui ont été blessé par tes saloperies ! Lâchai-je les dents serrées.

_Attend attend ! Je ne comprends pas ? Tu crois que c'est moi qui répand des perles du ciel dans toute l'école ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, j'étais prête à lui envoyer un incendio en pleine face, peu m'importait les conséquences d'une boule de feu si proche de moi :

_Pourquoi serais-tu là si tu n'es pas coupable ?

Ma voix était dure et cassante ? J'étais si déçue de lui. Ses yeux sans fond me transperçaient, plein de défiance, il reprit avec véhémence :

_Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Il se foutait de moi, ce n'était pas possible autrement :

_Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Repris-je menaçante.

_Je t'ai suivi, c'est toi qui m'a mené jusqu'à cette cabane. Depuis l'incident avec l'élève mort, j'ai remarqué des choses louches sur toi et tes amis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez être cupides au points de faire rentrer de la drogue dans l'école.

Je me reculai comme s'il venait de me cracher au visage. Ma surprise faiblit ma prise. Mon prisonnier en profita pour renverser la situation. Le monde bascula et je me retrouvais sur le dos et lui au dessus réduisant ainsi toute mes chances de fuite. Il reprit possession de sa baguette. Nos rôles s'étaient inversés en un simple clignement de paupière. Il avait de la neige qui commençait à fondre sur ses cheveux châtains et me gouttait sur le visage :

_Maintenant tu vas me suivre gentiment jusque chez Mc Gonagall et dénoncer tout tes complices !

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne comprenais rien :

_Tu n'es pas un dealer ? Finis-je par demander les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne desserra pas sa prise mais je vis dans ses yeux noirs danser le doute. Il fit plisser son nez avant de me répondre :

_Bien sûr que non, je suis là pour t'arrêter !

Je fronçais les sourcils complètement perdue. Alors, il était venu ici pour les mêmes raisons que moi ? Il avait toujours sa baguette pointée entre mes deux yeux. Il faudrait peut-être que je me dépêche de dissiper ce mal entendu :

_Avec un petit sort de paralysie, commença-t-il, tu devrais être plus facile à ramener au bureau de la directrice. Stupe...

_Non Attend ! Tu fais une grosse erreur, je suis dans ton camp ! Hurlai-je pour l'empêcher de lancer son sort. Moi aussi je veux arrêter ce trafic !

Il arrêta son geste, le bras au dessus de sa tête. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, le temps s'était suspendu, le silence régnait dans la clairière :

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Se reprit-il.

_C'est la vérité. Depuis la mort d'un poufsouffle à cause des perles du ciel, on travaille sur cette affaire !

_On ? Tu veux dire que toi et ton petit groupe d'amis vous cherchiez les trafiquants depuis le début ?

J'acquiesçai avec vigueur :

_Alors votre comportement suspect c'était à cause de ça ? Je me trompes depuis le début ? lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silences, les yeux dans le vague.

Ces questions ne réclamaient pas vraiment de réponse. Ian faisait juste un constat qui l'affligeait d'être à ce point à côté de la plaque mais j'acquiesçai à nouveau tout de même. Il se reconcentra et m'observa avec suspicion :

_Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne me mens pas ?

La bonne blague ! Comment prouver mon innocence ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, aucun argument ne me venait en tête. Je finis par capituler :

_Je crois que tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Qu'est ce qui me rend si coupable à tes yeux ?

_Toi et tes amis, vous furetez dans l'école à parler de perle du ciel entre vous, vous avez menacé une élève, Fanny Eastwood et surtout tu m'as conduit jusqu'ici.

_Tu conclues de notre culpabilité sur quelques messes basses ? Tu m'étonnes après que tu sois à ce point à côté de la plaque ! Fanny était en possession d'information, elle connaissait un dealer, Gregory Hammer et même si on l'a un peu bousculée, on ne lui a pas fait de mal. Ensuite on a suivi Gregory et il nous a conduit à cette cabane il y a quelques semaines. J'ai profité que tout le monde soit parti pour les vacances pour trouver des indices. Voilà comment je t'ai mené jusqu'ici.

Il devait lire dans mon regard que je ne mentais pas. En fait j'espérais surtout qu'il le voit. Il finit par se lever avant de me lancer un regard bizarre :

_Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance, mais je ne veux pas faire du tort à un innocent.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Je ne risquai plus d'être envoyée auprès de McGo avec de fausses accusations :

_Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais. Reprit-il alors que je me redressai.

Je n'étais pas extrêmement ravie de ses conditions, ni du ton qu'il prit avec moi, mais je n'étais pas en position de m'y opposer. J'acquiesçai sans bonne volonté avant de partir à la recherche de ma baguette. Je la ramassai et l'essuyai sur mon jean :

_On rentre au château ? Je ne me voie pas tout déballer au milieu de la forêt interdite. Lâchai-je amère en montrant le sentier.

Le cris d'une bête sauvage non identifié lui fit accepter assez rapidement.

Nous étions dans une salle de classe vide, le seul endroit selon Ian qui serait suffisamment sûr pour discuter. Il s'était appuyé contre un bureau. J'étais à côté du tableau noir. Je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer et le garçon face à moi ne m'aidait pas à me sentir plus à l'aise à me détailler avec ses yeux noirs. Après un petit silence où j'avais regardé mes pieds comme une enfant prise en faute, je décidai de me lancer après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air :

_Je crois que tout à commencer avec la soirée de Brittany Oaken...

_La petite reine Griffondor des 5e année ?

_Oui. J'ai trouvé dans le punch des petites billes bleues, c'était bizarre mais ça ne m'avait pas interpellée. Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dans la soirée aient un comportement bizarre. Je suis allée voir Brittany pour avoir quelques explications. Elle même était dans un sale état et à finit par me dire ce que c'était. Des perles du ciel, une espèce de drogue désinhibant les élèves et les rendait plus joyeux. Un espèce d'antidépresseur magique surpuissant.

_C'est Brittany qui vous a tous drogué ?

J'hésitai un moment avant de répondre :

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez bête pour faire ça.

_Alors qui ? Insista-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules :

_Un mec déguisé en gorille avait tenté de lui en faire prendre de force, je suppose que ce devait être lui. Brodai-je.

Je savais que je ne devais rien à Brittany mais je n'aimais pas descendre les gens de cette manière. Elle le ferait bien toute seule. Ian sembla se contenter de ma réponse :

_Pour la soirée, repris-je. J'étais la seule à savoir. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je n'avais pas envie d'y croire. Ce n'était pas très intelligent ni responsable, je l'avoue. Et puis il y a eu cet incident avec Henry Gald. Il avait fait une overdose, c'est ce que son ami Pierre Somur avait expliqué à Luke.

_Ton ami préfet, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai avant de continuer :

_Luke m'a montré à quoi ressemblait la drogue qu'avait prise Henry Gald. C'était les même que celle de la soirée de Brittany. J'ai décidé d'avouer la raison de notre comportement étrange à cette fête. On a alors voulu nous occuper de ça et aller voir Mc Gonagall, Mais c'était avant de découvrir Pierre Somur en bouilli au pied des escaliers. Il aurait lui aussi voulu en parler à la directrice mais il a eu son « accident ». On s'est donc dit qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas aller voir les professeurs avant d'avoir des preuves irréfutables.

Ian me regarda mi impressionné mi septique :

_Je ne sais pas si c'était très courageux de votre part ou bien horriblement stupide.

_Peut-être, lâchai-je vexée, mais au moins on est toujours entier contrairement à Pierre. Enfin après ça on a interrogé Fanny Eastwood, une amie de Brittany...

_Tu veux dire menacer...

_Tu vas continuer à me couper toutes les 30 secondes ou bien tu veux savoir la suite ?

Il se calma et me laissa reprendre la parole :

_Bon, comme elle est la plus au fait des rumeurs dans l'école, on lui a demandé qui fournissait la drogue. Elle nous a parler d'un certain Gregory Hammer, un serpentard en 6e année. Puis une amie, nous a trouvé un autre dealer, Samuel Danton à serpentard aussi en 4e année. On les a suivi un soir. Ils nous ont conduit jusqu'à une cabane dans la forêt. Il y avait plusieurs élèves dedans qui jouaient les petits chimistes. Ils étaient en train de fabriquer des perles du ciel. On a reconnu que deux élèves, Jowan Blumm en 5e année et Mélodie Faith en 6e année, tous les deux Serdaigles. Et enfin, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller fouiller la cabane pendant que la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés. Voilà, c'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment. Après avoir plissé son nez il finit par me demander :

_Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Je mis instinctivement mes mains dans les poches. Mais je ne sortis pas leur contenu. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais vraiment faire confiance à Ian. J'en avais envie, avoir quelqu'un avec qui parlait de tous ce que j'avais trouvé dans la cabane, c'était séduisant. Je fini par faire un signe de négation avant de reprendre :

_Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, tu es arrivé dans la cabane et je me suis cachée. Et toi ?

_Non plus. Rien de bien utile en dehors de quelques petits mots sans réel intérêts.

Normal, les notes les plus intéressantes étaient dans ma poches, pensai-je. Un petit silence s'installa. Ian finit par se relever et s'approcha :

_Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. J'espère que l'on pourra coopérer malgré ce petit incident. La prochaine fois qu'il te vient à l'idée d'aller toute seule dans la forêt interdite, prévient moi. D'accord ?

Il me tendait sa main. Je finit par la serrer acceptant ainsi son deal. Il sourit et sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de la salle, me laissant seule avec ma culpabilité. J'aurais peut-être dû lui parler des indices que j'avais en ma possession.

Pendant un moment, dans cette salle silencieuse, j'eus réellement envie de courir après Ian pour lui révéler la vérité. Je sortis en trombe dans le couloir. Mais il n'y avait pas la personne à laquelle je m'attendais. Luke se tenait contre le mur, m'observant les yeux froids et durs. Blondie semblait m'en vouloir. Je me renfermai et le regardai de la même manière. Il ne disait rien. Mon ami me détestait-il à ce point ? Tout ça pour une fille ? Tout ça pour Eden, la poule de Shaun ? Je finis par tourner les talons, l'ambiance était trop lourde pour être supportable, trop tendue. Au bout de quelques pas, Luke finit par m'interpeller :

_Après Owen, Ian Johnson hein ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fille aussi facile.

Mon ami aurait pu me faire ce genre de remarque pour me taquiner, pour se moquer de moi gentiment. Mais le préfet qui se tenait là, me disais cela juste dans l'intention de me blesser. Je m'étais arrêtée, stupéfiée. J'allai répliquer, le frapper, être aussi blessante que lui. Mais au final je ne fis rien. Je repris mon chemin sans lui jeter un regard, sans verser une larme, oublier qu'il existait.

Oublier, occulter, simuler une indifférence froide. Voilà mon programme. Pour passer le temps, j'avais mes devoirs, ma console, mes livres. Des vacances de solitaire. Je ne croisai ni Shaun avec sa pouliche, ni Luke. Ils étaient sûrement en train de traîner dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, ils insultaient copieusement cette maison, maintenant ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps là-bas. Les indices que j'avais récolté dans la cabane furent cachés dans une boîte à chaussure dans mon armoire. J'avais lu quelques petits mots mais rien de logique ne m'était venu à l'esprit.

Alors que le temps passait, un matin, ce fut Noël. Je le sus en voyant la pile de paquets emballés dans du papier brillant et coloré à mes pieds. J'étais un peu dans les nuages, laissant mes pensées vagabonder et mon regard flotter de cadeau en cadeau. À un moment, Owen apparut dans mon esprit. Le rendez vous ! Voilà ce que j'essayai de me rappeler ! Pendant quelques secondes, des bouffées de stress m'assaillirent. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter durant un rencard. Ni même comment s'y présenter. Porter des vêtements féminins, voilà ce que m'avait dit Violet. Féminine ! Le mot d'ordre de la journée. Je regardai mon réveil, 9h38. À ce que j'avais compris, le rendez-vous avait lieu l'après-midi. J'essayai de respirer doucement. Assise en pyjama au bord de mon lit, je me décidai à entamer la pile de cadeau. Je commençai par celui de Violet que je reconnus assez facilement. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre d'assez bizarre pour utiliser du papier cadeau Lady Gaga. Bien qu'elle m'avait déjà offert le miroir de communication, elle m'avait rajouté un livre. Un roman à l'eau de rose... Le résumé en lui-même puait la niaiserie. « Rosalie rentre au lycée Vauban. Elle espère que ce nouvel établissement prestigieux lui permettra de s'affirmer, d'enfin être aimée. Avec son meilleur ami, Nathan, ils vont tenter de survivre dans la dure vie lycéenne. Mais Dan, un grand sportif populaire fera tout pour leur miner le terrain. »... Mouais, je n'avais même pas besoin de lire le bouquin pour savoir que Nathan était gay et que Rosalie sortirait avec Dan, il y avait aussi fort à parier que Rosalie était une héroïne nunuche sans personnalité. Un livre 100% cliché, riche en rebondissements mollassons. Je le posai sur ma table basse. La lettre de Violet m'expliqua son geste. Elle espérait que cet ouvrage m'aiderait à mieux comprendre les sentiments humains. Même si ça ne m'enchantait guère, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier le geste. J'essaierai de le lire mais je ne garantissais rien. Puis je passai au paquet suivant. Plus sobre, à la vu du parfait pliage du papier cadeau, du scotch parfaitement parallèle, droit, sans un faux plis, j'en conclus que c'était celui de JD. Je souris en voyant le coffret des 6 saisons de Supernatural. Dans sa lettre il me disait de ne pas me gêner, je pouvais lui emprunter son lecteur de DVD portable dans sa chambre. De quoi m'occuper pour un moment. Il venait de me sauver mes vacances. Puis j'arrivai à un très gros paquet. Seule ma mère était capable d'une telle démesure. Je préférai commencer par sa lettre pour me préparer psychologiquement.

« En espérant que ça t'aidera pour ton RdV ma grande ^^ Bisous ! »

Sérieusement ? Comment elle était au courant. Il ne fallait pas avoir l'esprit de déduction de Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre. Violet, encore une fois n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Je soupirai mais souris tout de même. En ouvrant la grande boîte, j'eus la surprise de voir que ma mère avait améliorer ses goûts vestimentaires. Au moins je savais ce que j'allais mettre à mon rencard. Je posais les vêtements sur le côté. Et me saisit des trois derniers paquets dont l'un était une enveloppe. De l'intérieur, une fleur séchée jaune en glissa avec un petit bout de papier. « Hélianthe ». C'était tout ce que me disait ce mot. Je ne connaissais pas très bien les symboliques des fleurs aussi le message me parut obscur. Je rangeai cet étrange cadeau anonyme dans ma table de chevet et essaierais d'en savoir savoir plus quand j'aurais le temps. Le deuxième paquet de taille moyenne comportait lui aussi des fleurs, mais cette fois fraîche, des roses rouges, oranges et blanches. Au milieu de toutes ces roses, il y avait un grosse grappe de fleurs bleus. Des phlox bleus. Je les avais reconnues pour les avoir étudiées en botanique juste avant les vacances. « Elles ne faneront jamais, elles seront toujours là comme je le serai pour toi. Owen »... Je crois bien que je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire. J'étais toujours partagée entre mon moi sarcastique et mon moi attendrie. Mais puisque personne n'était aux alentours, je pris le bouquet dans mes bras et pris une grande bouffée d'air le nez dans les fleurs. Je pris un vase traînant dans la chambre appartenant certainement à l'école et disposai mon bouquet près du lit. Le dernier paquet était le plus volumineux des trois, rectangulaire et blanc. À l'intérieur une farandole de fleur une fois encore y reposaient. Mais elles étaient placés de façon anarchiques, d'espèces, de tailles, de couleurs totalement différentes. Il y avait même au milieu une branche de sapin. Je ne reconnus que la moitié des plantes dans cette boîte. Il y avait une fleur de nénuphar, des pensées, une tulipe noire, une violette bizarre, du trèfle et un pissenlit. Le reste m'était totalement inconnu ou du moins je ne connaissais pas leur nom. Chaque fleur avait un petit ruban où il y avait un nombre inscrit dessus. De 1 à 16. Je pris le petit papier cartonné qui reposait sur ce tas de plantes pour essayer de comprendre. « Sauras-tu m'entendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? » Voilà qui m'aidait vraiment beaucoup, tout était clair maintenant, comment est-ce que je n'avais pas pu comprendre ? Enfin pour redevenir sérieuse, c'était le cadeau le plus étrange de tous. Je reposais le petit papier à l'intérieur. Était-ce la même personne qui m'avait envoyé une Hélianthe séchée ? Ou bien était-ce une blague bizarre ? Je refermai la boîte et la cachai sous mon lit comme si l'avoir était une mauvaise chose, comme si je trahissais quelqu'un en gardant ce cadeau. Au passage, je vérifiai s'il ne restai pas d'autre paquet. Mais rien. Rien de Shaun ou de Luke. Je fis comme si cela ne m'affectait pas mais au fond c'était comme s'ils m'avaient oublié, comme si je ne comptais plus à leur yeux. Je regrettai presque de m'être montrée plus mature et de leur avoir tout de même envoyé mes cadeaux. Je pensais que l'esprit de Noël allait calmer nos fiertés.

Je descendis dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner le cœur lourd et mal à l'aise. Le cœur lourd parce que visiblement la situation avec mes amis n'avançait pas. Mal à l'aise parce que je portais une robe. Au finale je regrettai mon geste, ce n'était qu'une robe toute bête que pouvait porter une fille pour la vie de tous les jours mais moi elle me gênait. Qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ? Bien que ce ne devait pas être le cas, j'avais l'impression que tous les élèves me dévisageaient. Que c'était bizarre que je m'habille ainsi. C'est plus facile de s'affirmer quand on porte un pantalon, j'en avais désormais la preuve. Je vis Owen à table et allai le rejoindre. Quand il me vit, je lus la surprise dans son regard puis de l'amusement :

_Elle te va très bien cette robe.

Je rougis et bafouillai des remerciements. Vraiment j'étais nulle. Pourtant j'arrivais très bien à lui parler il y avait encore quelques semaines, même à l'insulter et maintenant je n'étais même plus capable d'aligner deux mot sans avoir l'air d'une bègue :

_En revanche, elle est un peu légère pour l'endroit où je veux t'emmener. Reprit-il un sourire en coin.

Je me mis à me confondre en excuse, j'étais prête à retourner dans mon dortoir pour me changer mais il m'arrêta. Puis il se mit à rire à la vue de mon teint écarlate. C'était si marrant que ça de me tourmenter ?

_Détends toi, je rigole, tu es parfaite comme ça. Il te faudra juste un manteau et... Ceci.

Il me tendait un paquet violet et mou. Il semblait fier de lui :

_Mais, je n'ai rien pour toi. Répondis-je dépitée.

_T'en fais pas, je le sais bien. Ça fait un moment que je voulais sortir avec toi, j'ai eu le temps de te trouver un cadeau.

_Depuis combien de temps ? Demandai-je curieuse tout en acceptant son présent.

Alors que je m'assis à ses côtés, il eut un petit sourire inquiétant avant de reprendre :

_Depuis que tu es scolarisée ici ! Je te suis tous les soirs dans les couloirs de l'école depuis ta première année, et maintenant tu es à moi ! Mouhahahaha.

… J'eus un petit blanc. Je ne savais pas si je devais rigoler ou bien m'enfuir en 4e vitesse. Je me demandai si je n'avais pas fait une bourde en acceptant un peu trop vite de sortir avec Owen. Peut-être qu'il était aussi psychopathe que son hibou. Le serpentard nota ma surprise et mon absence de réaction. Il toussa un peu gêné :

_Plus sérieusement, parce que au cas où tu aurais un doute sur ma santé mentale, je t'ai remarquée le jour où tu es tombée devant nous et que tes amis ont balancé de la neige sur Liam, Matthew et moi. Je ne suis pas un pervers qui rode dans les couloirs. Tu devrais ouvrir ton cadeau. Finit-il par changer de sujet.

Je m'exécutai et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'y découvris une écharpe noire avec quelques traits fins de couleurs jaunes verts ou argents. Elle était très douce, je n'eus pas de mal à deviner que c'était Owen qui l'avait tricoté :

_Comment elle me va ? Demandai-je après l'avoir enroulée autour du cou.

Il prit les deux bouts de mon écharpe avant de me tirer vers lui et de m'embrasser. Il me laissa sur les lèvres un goût de café. Je détournai le visage pour ne pas le voir sourire bêtement à chaque fois qu'il me voyait mal à l'aise :

_Elle te va très bien finit-il par me chuchoter.

Après l'avoir remercié, il me prit par la main avant de m'entraîner dans le couloir et de commencer notre rendez-vous.

Il m'emmena dans pré-au-lard pour le marché de Noël. Très scintillant, très romantique, un peu trop même. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire du sarcasme. En fait j'étais en plein dans ce genre d'ambiance, cet état d'esprit tout rose et cotonneux. Au final, c'était plus agréables que je ne l'aurais cru, de ce laisser aller, d'arrêter d'être froide et tout le temps blasée. J'eus même le plaisir d'oublier pendant quelques heures l'existence d'Eden. Mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, quelque chose m'empêchait de réellement de me détendre, des ondes malfaisantes qui me faisaient frissonner. À des moments je crus voir une ombre nous suivre, nous épier, j'étais sûre que les ondes maléfiques venaient d'elle. Au final j'en fis part à Owen, qui gêné se massa la nuque avant de m'éclairer :

_Oui, je me doutais que ça arriverait. Sans vouloir me vanter, tu sais que je suis assez populaire auprès des filles alors... Ben y en a certaines qui sont pas très contente de me voir avec toi. Mais ça se calmera.

Je jetai des regards à droite et à gauche à la recherche de potentiels groupies, mais il n'y avait quasiment que des couples et pas de folle en vue.

Nous finîmes le rendez-vous chez Madame Pieddodu, l'endroit le plus concentré en niaiserie de toute la planète. C'était la deuxième fois que je me rendais dans ce salon de thé au petite table ronde et au fin napperon de dentelle. La première fois, c'était pour nous moquer des gens avec Violet, Shaun, Luke et JD. Aujourd'hui je faisais partie de cet affligeant tableau plein d'amour. Non mais faut avouer que les chérubins qui balancent des confettis pailletés c'est quand même un peu trop. En plus ça nous aveugle et nous fait éternuer. J'ai pas l'impression d'être plus belle quand je scintille moi. Mais malgré l'ambiance un peu malsaine de l'endroit, Owen me fit passer un bon moment autour d'un chocolat pour deux (oui ça existe) et réussit même à me faire avouer la raison pour laquelle je ne traînais plus avec mes amis :

_ C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment. Répondis-je tristement. Shaun sort avec Eden Lawrence et on peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai accroché avec elle. Du coup Shaun est vexé et Luke me met toute la faute dessus. Bon j'ai peut-être été un peu excessive mais quand même, je ne suis pas la seule coupable !

_Eden... La fille en 5e année à Griffondor ?

J'acquiesçai en fronçant les sourcils :

_Oui, je me souviens d'elle maintenant. C'était l'année dernière, elle était venu me voir pour avouer ses sentiments pour moi et je l'ai gentiment repoussé. Après ça j'ai eu droit à pas mal de problème. Des rumeurs et autres conneries. Je me doutais un peu que c'était du fait de cette fille mais bon, j'allais pas non plus l'agresser pour ça. Ça m'a quand même permis d'avoir deux mois de répit sans groupie et autres perverses.

_Eden ? La faible, fragile, douce et sans personnalité Griffondor ? T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même fille ? Je la vois plus pleurer à chaude larme sur son journal intime rose qu'à faire ce genre de truc. Répliquai-je sceptique.

Un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines :

_Il faut parfois se méfier des apparences. Me lâcha-t-il mystérieux.

J'eus un petit blanc et finis par lui jeter un morceau de guimauve sur son visage de brun ténébreux :

_Tu te la joues mystique maintenant ? Rigolai-je devant son air surpris.

_Ha ha. Lâcha-t-il sarcastique. Je me vengerai Miss Bower.

_Ouhou, j'ai peur Monsieur Nigel.

Tout cela finit en bataille de guimauves et même de chérubins avant de nous faire jeter dans la rue comme des malpropre. Manifestement le jeté de chérubin était interdit. Mais peu importait, je n'avais pas ri depuis aussi longtemps. Owen finit par m'attirer dans ses bras secouer par d'incontrôlables gloussements. Je me sentis bien pour une fois, moi qui détestais quand on m'enlaçait, je trouvai ça finalement plutôt agréable. Je ne sais pas si cela correspondait au rendez-vous idéale, se jeter des petits angelots à la figure, se battre à coup de guimauve... mais pour moi s'en était un.

Le serpentard me laissa juste après le dîner devant la porte de mon dortoir que je rejoignis le cœur léger. Ce moment de laisser aller dans les nuages roses et les les arcs-en-ciel ne dura pas très longtemps, à peine quelques pas dans la salle commune que je me pris la réalité en pleine face telle une claque. Un croisement de regard qui ne dura même pas une seconde avec lui suffit pour me faire retomber sur terre et la chute fut désagréable. Luke se trouvait là en train de travailler dans l'un des fauteuil près du feu et pour une fois, il était seul, sans LE couple. Je me détournai rapidement et me mis à marcher à grand pas pour rejoindre les escaliers du dortoirs des filles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distance à avaler, même pas 10 secondes et j'y étais, mais c'était 8 secondes de trop. Luke s'était planté devant moi. Je voulus le contourner, tête baissée, mais quand j'arrivai à son niveau, il me prit le bras et me stoppa net. Y a pas à dire, le Quidditch, ça muscle bien :

_Attends, Alex. Je dois te parler...

Je soupirai avant de finalement planter mes yeux dans les siens :

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux encore m'insulter ?! Ou bien me donner des ordres peut-être.

J'allai me libérer de sa prise et partir aussi sec, mais je lus sur son visage plus de tristesse que je n'aurais cru, et me détendit. Je savais bien que Luke était très doué pour jouer ce genre d'émotion et ainsi faire craquer la plupart des gens. Mais là ça semblait différent, plus vrai :

_Non, je voudrais... m'excuser. Reprit-il avec une petite voix.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Les choses allaient s'arranger juste comme ça ? Il suffisait juste d'attendre ? Blondie lâcha mon bras avant de me montrer les fauteuils. Je m'y installai encore incertaine de ce qui allait se passer :

_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser comme ça la dernière fois. Et d'avoir été aveugle à cause de la gentillesse d'Eden.

Là encore, je me demandai si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Blondie qui admettait avoir eu tort sans que je n'eus à argumenter ou à le forcer ?! Alors l'esprit de Noël existe en fin de compte. Je le vis sortir de derrière son dos le cadeau que je lui avais fait et un autre paquet :

_On les ouvre toujours ensemble d'habitude, alors je t'ai attendu.

Je souris en repensant aux années précédentes où tout était plus simple, plus innocent. On pourrait croire que je suis très vieille quand je parle comme ça, mais bon je n'ai que 15 ans quand même, si ça continue, je vais finir comme Owen à tricoter des écharpes au coin du feu. Luke me tendit un paquet bleu mal emballé, l'origami n'a jamais été son truc. Je l'acceptai maladroitement et attendis un signe de mon ami pour commencer à l'ouvrir. D'un mouvement de tête il m'encouragea à commencer :

_Je crois, reprit-il, que ça te plaira.

Intriguée, j'arrachai le papier bleu sans cérémonie et... Je ne compris pas vraiment ce que j'avais entre les mains. C'était une boîte en plastique noir, visiblement quelque chose d'électronique. Mais rien en indiquait la fonction. Je cherchai dans le visage satisfait de mon ami un indice mais rien ne transparaissait :

_Heu... merci ? Lâchai-je sans grande conviction. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir... une boîte noire en plastique.

Je le vis rire à ma pâle tentative de deviner ce que cet objet pouvait bien faire :

_Cette boîte, finit-il par m'éclairer, c'est magique. Avec un ordinateur tu pourras aller sur... Internet !

_Tu rigoles ? C'est pas possible. Internet ? À Poudlard ?

Mais visiblement il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux :

_Joyeux Noël !

Luke me faisait son plus beau sourire et profitait de l'instant. Mais je ne lui laissai pas beaucoup de temps pour frimer, ni respirer. Je lui sautai au cou, le faisant renverser, l'étouffant sous mon énorme masse :

_ Merci merci merci ! C'est trop génial ! Comment t'as fait ? Comment t'as fait ?

Je me soulevai pour le libérer. Je pus voir son visage hagard, ses yeux verts écarquillés. À sa façon de me regarder, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle hystérique. Et c'était le cas ! Internet ! Internet à Poudlard c'est mieux que la fin de Voldemort ! Que la sortie d'un nimbus 5000 (l'Iphone des sorciers, la même folie à chaque sortie d'une nouvelle version), c'est même mieux qu'Harry Potter. (Heureusement que je garde ça dans ma tête sinon j'aurais été exécutée à la seconde même où j'aurais fini de formuler ma phrase par les ninja fangirlus). Je finis par relever mon ami tout ébouriffé. Pendant que Blondie reprenait contenance j'observai de plus prêt la petite boîte noire. De fines runes y étaient gravées :

_Mais où t'as pu te procurer ça ?

Je n'arrivais toujours pas y croire :

_Les américains sont plein de ressource. Les élèves de Salem sont en revanche pas très cool en affaire.

_Comment ça ?

_ Bah, rien de bien méchant mais ils sont difficiles les geeks de là-bas. Et un peu bizarre, ils ont commencé à me parler dans une langue ultra moche, du klingon qu'il disent...

_ Ha ? Dans ce genre là ? tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a' ?

Luke me regarda bizarrement, visiblement il ne savait pas que je m'intéressais aussi à Star Trek. En même temps je ne l'avais dit à personne parce que ça faisait trop. Star Trek c'est un peu le point de non retour. Pas moyen de redevenir normal après ça et on perd toute sa crédibilité même un sorcier pur sang comme Blondie sentait que ça craignait sans avoir jamais entendu parler de cette série, mais on a tous des plaisirs coupables :

_Tu... tu... Bafouilla Blondie. Laisse tomber. Bon après ça, ils m'ont fait passer des tests pour voir si j'étais digne de posséder « le pouvoir d'internet car de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités ». Heureusement y en a eu plein sur Star Wars. Et finalement ils ont bien voulu m'en vendre un.

_Wow, ben mon cadeau à l'air tout nul à côté. J'ai juste passé commande, bon j'ai bien failli être éborgnée par le hibou de ma mère mais c'est tout.

_Laisse moi juger ça.

Je le vis déchirer le papier cadeau et faire je pense la même tête que moi quand j'avais découvert ma boîte noire :

_Heu... Ça a un lien avec Star Wars visiblement... Mais c'est quoi ? Finit-il par me demander.

_Des jeux vidéos... Sur PC... Tu vas voir ils sont géniaux même s'ils commencent à dater. Un fan de Star Wars doit y jouer ! Ça se passe 4000 ans avant la trilogie, tu incarnes un jedi et tes choix ont un impact sur l'histoire. Je te l'installe sur ton ordi si tu veux.

Évidemment il allait me laisser m'occuper de ça. Parce que pour jouer, blondie n'a aucun problème mais dès qu'il faut faire un truc du genre installer un programme, ou juste écrire un document texte, il n'y a plus personne. C'est juste une torture pour celui qui se trouve à côté. Ma grand-mère se débrouille mieux que lui, et pourtant c'est pas une rapide. D'un commun accord, nous partîmes chercher nos ordinateurs, prêts à nous transformer en véritable no-life.

Comme à la maison, c'est comme à la maison. J'avais enfin accès à internet, je pouvais continuer à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des moldus. J'ai même pu envoyer un mail à ma mère ! Un mail ! Quant à Blondie, après un début sceptique, il n'avait plus quitté son écran des yeux. Visiblement mon jeu l'avait happé. J'avais bien tenté de communiquer avec lui, mais j'eus juste droit à un « chht » et un petit mouvement de la main. Pourtant une petite heure plus tard, il finit par briser le silence :

_Tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour Shaun ?

Surprise par la question, je restais un moment interdite et finit par hausser les épaules :

_Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ? À moins de passer Eden au mixer et de la servir aux hypogriffes d'Hagrid, il n'y a pas de moyen de le faire revenir à la raison, et si ça trouve c'est trop tard. La bouffondor a dû lui manger le cerveau.

_J'espère qu'elle ne se nourrit pas que de ça, elle va mourir de faim avec Shaun.

Je souris à cette pic :

_Mais peut-être, reprit Luke, que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour le faire redescendre.

Je levai un sourcil sceptique plus évocateur que n'importe quels mots :

_Tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. À Shaun, tu sais les sentiments tout ça, tous les humains même toi, en sont pourvus.

_Les seuls sentiments que m'inspire ce gorille ce sont des envies de meurtre.

Blondie soupira et posa son ordi sur le côté, se leva et fit de même avec le mien. J'allai protester mais je n'eus pas le temps. Luke me prit le visage et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, il me dominait de sa grande taille. Il serrait mes joues, me donnant l'air d'un poisson rouge :

_Alexie, on doit parler. Je déteste l'idée que tu sortes avec l'espèce de dépressif de Serpentard, cet emo sans personnalité...

_Baischnepfeutpfatfelaicherdi rchao.

Je compris mieux à quoi servait de me compresser les joues, on ne peut pas se défendre, c'est déloyal, mais efficace :

_Mais, il a l'air de te plaire alors je ferais avec. Parce que tu es mon amie et que tu compte pour moi. J'ai rarement été aussi triste que durant ces quelques jours, sans toi, à penser que tu devais me détester, que le seul fait de penser à moi te mettait en colère ou te rendait triste. C'est pour ça que je te dis tout ça, pour que tu saches que tu m'es chère et que je t'aime.

Il finit sa tirade en me prenant la tête dans ses bras contre sa poitrine. On devait juste avoir l'air complètement ridicule. J'avais l'impression de vivre l'un de ses moments émotion entre une mère et sa fille dans un film tel qu'Orgueil et Préjugé. Mais j'étais étrangement apaisée. Et aussi sur le point de mourir asphyxiée par le pull en laine de Blondie. Il finit par me relâcher et retourna sur son ordi comme si de rien n'était avant de rajouter :

_Voilà, maintenant tu fais pareil avec Shaun. Tu changes deux trois mots et c'est bon. C'est ça dire ce que l'on ressent.

Je restai un moment abasourdie. Moi, faire la même chose ? À Shaun ? J'avais meilleur temps d'aller me jeter sous le Poudlard Express ! Ce genre d'acte allait forcément mener à des rumeurs, des gens allait forcément déformer ce geste et avec l'effet boule de neige, ça arriverait aux oreilles d'Eden qui me mettrait toute l'école sur le dos ! Voire toute la communauté sorcière ! Peut-être même les moldus !

_Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Finis-je mon raisonnement à haute voix.

Blondie m'observa un moment, avec ce regard plein de détermination :

_Si tu le peux. Utilise ta féminité, tes sentiments, ta sincérité et Shaun sera forcément séduit et...

_Mais je veux pas le séduire !

Mon ami leva un doigt impérieux, me forçant à me taire :

_Et votre amitié n'en sera que plus forte.

_Mais Eden...

_Laisse tomber Eden. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'aimer juste de la supporter. Fais comme moi, imagine là aussi transparente que sa personnalité et ça passe tout de suite mieux.

Mes sourcils s'élevèrent sous la surprise, ils avaient peut-être même quitté mon visage :

_Je croyais que tu en étais gaga de cette fille, non ?

_Non, je pense la même chose que toi, mais moi j'ai le bon sens de garder ça pour moi.

C'est dans ces moments là que l'on se sent vraiment con. Et finalement, Blondie m'avait convaincu d'essayer sa méthode. Au diable les conséquences ! Ce que les gens pensaient ne m'intéressait pas hier, il ne m'intéresseront pas aujourd'hui ! C'est sur cette pensée que je me décidai à sortir de mon fauteuil, prête à l'affrontement ! Blondie me regardait partir, et me souffla « Que la force soit avec toi. » le poing levé.

J'avais quitté la salle commune de Poufsouffle pleine d'entrain, mais arrivée dans le halle, une terrible réalité me ralentit un instant. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la localisation de mon objectif. Peut-être dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Malheureusement j'eus tout faut. Après avoir poiroté une bonne demi-heure devant la grosse dame en rose, qui malgré mes suppliques refusait de me laisser entrer, je réussis à chopper un premier année de la maison rouge et or assez chétif. Mon impatience avait décuplé ma force, au point que j'avais soulevé le garçon de terre :

_Je dois rentrer dans votre dortoir alors tu vas gentiment me faire passer ! Compris ?

Je le vis blêmir. En même temps, je m'étais laissée emporter par ma fougue et l'impératif de ma mission d'où ce comportement de psychopathe. Avec un peu de chance, je n'avais pas de bave au coin de la bouche. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien demandé à personne ce premier année. Après avoir passé quelques secondes ainsi suspendu, il finit par acquiescer avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Je le reposai et le vit partir flageolant vers la grosse dame, moi sur ses talons. Bien qu'il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, le jeune garçon réussit à prononcer le mot de passe me permettant enfin d'arriver en trombe dans la salle commune des Griffondors. J'analysai toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là, mais aucune ne correspondait à Shaun. Tout ce que je vis ce sont des élèves silencieux en train de m'observer. Je finis par m'approcher vers l'un d'entre eux en même année que moi :

_Tu saurais pas où est Shaun ou Eden ?

Il ne dit rien, on aurait dit une carpe hors de l'eau. Mais il finit par se reprendre et se contenta de tourner la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Je soupirai et finis par sortir comme j'étais arrivée. Je fis alors une recherche intense dans tout le château. Et tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est grand le château. Au bout de quelques heures de recherche, l'heure du couvre feu sonna. Dépitée je retournai à ma salle commune avec le faible espoir que Shaun s'y trouverait bien que ma fougue avait bien diminué.

Retour au point de départ. Luke était toujours dans son fauteuil en train d'incarner un jedi sur son PC. Je m'appuyai sur le dossier observant par dessus l'épaule de Blondie son avancé dans la galaxie :

_Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Finit-il par demander lors d'un temps de chargement.

_Je l'ai pas trouvé. Lâchai-je dépitée. J'ai fouillé tout le château mais rien.

_T'as regardé dans la chambre ?

… Putain, pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé avant ? Et pourquoi Luke ne me l'avait pas dit avant ?

_Je sais pas. Me répondit-il penaud. Je croyais que tu y aurais pensé.

Je soupirai, le peu de force qui me restait, venait de partir dans ce souffle. Je me donnai une petite tape sur la joue et me rendit en direction du dortoir des garçons, essayant de me motiver les 5 étages. Oui j'ai bien dit les 5 étages, 1 étage par année. Vivement la 7e année, sans ascenseur. Enfin arrivée à destination, je pris un temps pour rependre mon souffle. Je pense que c'est comme ça que la direction de Poudlard fait pour faire faire du sport aux élèves et éviter qu'ils s'empâtent avec tous les banquets, on met plein d'escalier partout comme ça il bouge leurs fesses ces feignasses d'étudiants. Je suis sûre que les élèves forceraient McGonagall à installer des escalators et des ascenseurs s'ils savaient que ça existait ! Mais bon revenons à nos moutons. Après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque suffisamment proche de la normale, je toquai à la porte. Je serais bien rentrée en trombe mais on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. J'entendis de lourd pas se rapprocher. C'était bien la démarche de Shaun. La porte s'ouvrit paresseusement, visiblement j'avais réveillé mon ami. Tant mieux, si son esprit était embrumé, ce serait plus facile. Il m'accueillit en pyjama, enfin tee-shirt et caleçon. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je pris son visage comme l'avait fait Blondie avec moi, en écrasant les joues avec mes mains. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un poisson rouge. Je me forçai à rester concentrée mais ce n'était pas évident quand une tête pareille vous fait face :

_Shaun, on doit parler ! Heu...

Merde c'était quoi déjà la suite ? Ah oui :

_... Je déteste l'idée que tu sorte avec une fille comme Eden, parce que tu mérites mieux et qu'elle te change, mais elle a l'air de te rendre heureux et moi c'est tout ce que je veux, parce que je t'aime... Heu...

A la tête complètement déformé de mon ami sous l'effet de l'incompréhension je viens de comprendre le terrible double sens de mes dernières paroles. :

_... Comme amie, évidemment, car oui tu es mon ami et je suis ton amie, hein ? Je t'aime en toute amitié évidemment. Pas dans le sens copain-copine, mais plutôt copain-copine. Enfin tu vois ! Hein ?

Toujours la même grimace d'incompréhension, ou sinon c'était peut-être parce que j'appuyais trop fort sur ses joues et que c'était la seule tronche qu'il pouvait faire :

_Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis triste depuis qu'on s'est engueulé, je pensais que le fait que tu sortes avec Eden nous éloignerait mais finalement c'est cette pensée qui nous a fait nous engueuler et tu n'imagines pas l'effort qu'il me faut pour faire ça, déballer ses sentiments, tout ça tout ça, mais c'est parce que j'estime que tu mérite une explication au sujet de mon comportement. Voilà...

Il y eut un petit silence. J'appréhendais un peu la deuxième étape, le câlin maternel ou l'asphyxie par le pull en laine. Mais je finis par le faire. J'entourais avec mes deux bras la tête de Shaun, l'obligeant à se baisser très bas. En revanche, je ne savais pas combien de temps je devais l'empêcher de respirer. 20 secondes ? Oui, c'était un bon temps 20 secondes. Mais arrivée à 9 dans ma tête, Shaun se libéra violemment me faisant tanguer :

_Tu te fous de moi ? Lâcha-t-il la voix pleine de rage.

Oh oh, visiblement quelque chose avait foiré. Quoi ? Aucune idée, pourtant j'avais exactement fait ce que m'avait dit Blondie, enfin presque mais quand même, j'étais pas si loin que ça :

_Non... Je... J'étais sincère. Finis-je par répondre incertaine. Je... Je pensais qu'en te disant tout ça on redeviendrait ami, comme avant.

_Comme avant ? Ami ? T'aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de m'envoyer un colis explosif ! Tu crois pas ?

Il commençait à monter le ton dangereusement. Il me mit ses mains bandés devant mes yeux :

_Un quoi ? Demandai-je perplexe après un temps de blanc.

Je le vis lever les bras en l'air et rire jaune :

_« Un quoi ? » Ton cadeau de Noël ! Vraiment sympa ! J'aurais pu perdre un œil, voir mes bras avec tes conneries ! C'est la culpabilité qui t'as fait venir c'est ça ? Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi me parlait Shaun. Je lui avait offert un kit de soin pour batte de Quidditch, pas une bombe :

_Pas la peine de faire genre tu vois pas de quoi je parle, y avait ton nom sur le putain de paquet. Je me suis dis cool, Alexie veut enterrer la hache de guerre, mais là ça m'explose à la figure, j'ai passé la journée à l'infirmerie ! Heureusement qu'Eden était là, sinon je te jure que je t'aurais fais chèrement payé ! Maintenant tu ferais mieux de te casser et de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, 'spèce de tarée hystérique !

Et sur ces mots il me claqua la porte au visage.


End file.
